


A Loveless engagement 盲爱婚约

by WalkerinC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerinC/pseuds/WalkerinC
Summary: 禁忌森林之战，在绿光中Harry意外穿到一个“还”没有的平行世界，他和小黑魔王不但有婚约，对方还极尽所能地诱惑他爱上自己……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“正常对话”

“爬说嘴”

破败的小屋，残破的房间，没有月光的夜晚格外漆黑，而这里没有任何一盏灯，却有微光闪烁。

一个少年坐在被蛀虫啃过的木椅上，拿着一根白色的小木杖，顶端神奇地出现了小小的白光。他相貌端正，黑发黑眼，五官深邃，还带着一点青涩的脸上此时布满了汗水，正值八月的炎热天气，这里没有任何能降温的东西，令人烦躁不已。

“Tommy，我的宝贝，你回来了吗？”一个女人直接开门走了进来，她畏畏缩缩，脸色没有血色，身材消瘦而蜡黄，两颗眼珠子极小，却各自朝着相反的方向瞪去，身上有一些旧伤疤，此时她看向男孩的目光带着贪婪与迷恋。

“是，妈妈。”男孩阖上了书，对于女人的动作还无反应。

“我没记错的话，今天是发薪日，你跟着那贪婪的店主赚了不少钱吧，亲爱的？”

“在古灵阁里，若是你需要可以自己去领，没事的话麻烦离开，我需要休息。”

女人并没有被男孩的冷淡吓退，她更加痴迷地看着越来越英俊的儿子，贴近他并伸手摸了摸他的唇：“你一直是我的骄傲，Tom，无论哪方面。”

Tom不耐烦地拨开他母亲的手：“我知道。”

“你还是这么的粗鲁，只对我，是不是......欲望促使你责骂我，再狠狠地折磨我？”女人弯下腰来，低头看着她的儿子，松垮的睡衣领口大张着，轻易地就能看得更深，她的眼里有着痴狂。“来吧！让我感受你的爱，带给我至上的快感吧！”

Tom忍耐着，推了推母亲的肩膀：“舅舅在等妳，不是吗？”

“那个醉鬼，怎么能比的上英俊的你......我们可以更亲近......”说着，她的手缠了上来。

“请妳离开——”

“碰！”

他的话还没说完，一个酒瓶飞来，砸在他单薄的肩膀上，剧烈的疼痛并没有让男孩的表情有任何改变，他只是冷静地回头。瓶子掉到地上，破裂的玻璃四溅。

浓浓的酒味散开。

“Morfin！”女人尖叫着后退。

"闭嘴，你这个下贱的婊子！"给了女人一个耳光后，满脸胡渣，形象邋遢的男人摇摇晃晃地踱步在黑暗的房间里，厚重的污垢沾在黏腻的头发上："肮脏的麻瓜，给你的教训还不够吗？你又想迷惑她？"男人思绪混乱，拿着酒瓶颤抖着指着Tom，一张开口就是浓重的酒味，吐出的话却是诡异地嘶嘶声，然而在场的人没有任何疑惑。

Tom冷冷地瞪了他一眼，并没有回话。

"麻瓜种，管好你的眼珠子，别忘了你在这里被禁止对我施咒。你应该不希望我把你的眼球挖出来......这是什么？"男人看到桌上摆着的书，大步地冲了过来："你该死的拿什么该死的书？伟大的Slytherin的书是你这贱种能碰的吗？"

“只是进阶魔药调配学，舅舅，学校用书。”Tom看着男人正暴力地撕着书页，手指蜷曲握拳。

撕够了，Morfin暴躁地将碎片丢到地上又踩了踩：“不需要看这种东西，魔药？你还在想着那个肮脏混血Potter家的婚约？有时间就给我出去赚钱，那什么魔法学校也不需要上！”他疯狂的嘎嘎大笑，眼珠瞪的更偏了。

这时门口又钻出了一个更加年幼的男孩，他的长相与两个大人极为相似，非常普通，他的动作扭曲诡异，上半身趴在墙壁上，像是烂泥。男孩比成人们干净一点，他的眼睛是褐色的，虽然没有像大人一样怪异地朝相反的方向瞪，却也是不对焦的斜视。

“爸爸，妈妈。”他尖锐地咯咯笑着，很得意，“哇，你们在哥哥的房间做什么？睡觉时间到了，明天我还得去准备开学的用具呢！”

Morfin瞪着面无表情的Tom，一把抓着尖叫中的女人，拖着她往门外走去：“你给我小心一点，小子。”他緩了陰沉的臉色，對自己的門外的男孩露出勉強的微笑，“你不需要去上学，Murphy，我们是最优秀的纯血，去那种充满烂泥巴的地方只会污染自己！”

Murphy歪着头，看着两个大人慢慢离开，又回头对着他的哥哥微笑：“Tom，我听说你交了一个新的长条朋友，他说你给他取名叫......Kukulkan？”

“不关你的事，离开这里。”

“我把他盯到门上了，大门上，哈哈！你明天出门还可以跟他打招呼呢！如果他还活着的话。”

Tom举起魔杖，指向Murphy，脑门上有青筋突突地跳着。

“哎呀？生气了！”男孩夸张地做了个害怕的动作，“你那个婚约的对象，Potter家的废物，猫头鹰还停在我的房间呢！你是不是该对我小心一点？小心我告诉他一些......关于你的恶行？当然我会帮你编排的邪恶一点。”

Tom瞪着他，缓缓地放下手。

“哥哥，你知道我们家的规矩，虽然你的血沾到了一些......麻瓜的臭味。”Murphy轻声地说，带着恶意的：“但至少有一半Slytherin的血统不是吗？勉为其难，你还是得和我结合，早点取消婚约吧，我们才是一对，不是吗？”

“离开我的房间，马上。”Tom再次重申。

“呵呵——”Murphy走向门口，在即将出去的瞬间，丢下一句话：“我还是会把Potter的猫头鹰折断一只脚，谁叫他跳到我的桌子上呢？阿，当然，寄给Potter的回信大概会说是你做的。”

一阵红光打来，男孩快速地跑开，留下他嘻笑的声音。

Tom用力地把门关起来，对着地上的纸屑放了修复咒，恢复回书的标题改变了：《语言与诅咒》，并标明作者是Salazar Slytherin。

"他居然折磨Kukulkan！"一条小蛇从他的床下钻了出来"我必须去咬他！"

"回来，纳吉尼。"Tom从抽屉拿出了黑色的日志，"过不了多久......先忍耐，他们现在还有价值......"他敲了敲空白的纸面，赫然出现了满满的文字，优雅俊逸的字体在第一行写着：Gaunt家(箭头)毁灭？(箭头)荣耀？。

“之后......我会亲自杀了他们......”

拉开的抽屉暗格里，赫然出现了一枚镶着黑色宝石的戒指，上面刻着某个家族的纹章。

"另外那条挂坠呢？"纳吉尼好奇地问。

"它在......Harry的脖子上。"Tom露出微笑，看向窗外。

*Murphy是原创角色，近代刚特家族的人都是M字母开头的，所以弄了一个这样的名字。设定为Tom的舅舅和妈妈近亲生子的孩子，同母异父的弟弟。

Harry望着眼前围绕着他的家人灵体，他知道这不仅仅是给予他勇气来面对死亡，更是一种深刻的渴望得到满足。

因此站到黑魔王面前，他没有恐惧。

这就是结束。是时候了。

“Avada Kedavra! ”

眼前绿光大闪，亮的令人生泪，面对死亡其实不这么可怕，Harry想着，在死亡的那一刻，他所爱的灵体们把他聚在中间。

身体变轻了，他意识到，自己似乎浮了起来，像是脱离肉体，周围温暖而柔滑。一切都是舒服的、幸福的、圆满的，生命到此为止，他能见到他的父母，还有教父，Harry的呼吸也越来越浅，即将停止。

这个念头一传来，Harry就感受到一股强烈的缺氧感，他的肺火热热地灼烧着，喉咙一个滚动，大量的气体从他微开的嘴里汹涌奔逃，他吸不了空气，只能一直吐出来。

索命咒原来是让人窒息而死吗？太痛苦了！强烈的绝望感从脑中发酵。

突然，他感觉到自己的脸颊被人摸了一下。

Harry猛然张开眼睛。

眼前阴暗朦胧，隐隐约约有个人在面前，端详着他。

Harry不禁有点疑惑，死亡后他依旧近视吗？

眼前的身影停顿了一下，往前飘来，那人的脸近的几乎是贴在Harry的脸上，这时Harry也看清了他的样貌。

虽然这张脸Harry只见过一次，其他的时候都是在别人的记忆但却让他印象非常深，这种帅到令女人疯狂男人忏悔，又让他度过刺激热血并赚进200学院分的人，很难忘记。

不巧之前还丢给他一个绿莹莹的索命咒。

“Voldemort！”Harry想大叫，嘴巴却吐出一大团的泡沫，紧接着，冰冷刺骨、充满腥味的水疯狂灌入他的喉咙，他才发现自己是被捆绑着，周围环绕的是水，他似乎是在一个湖底，而眼前的是一个少年，长得和日记本的Tom Riddle几乎一模一样。

像是被对方激烈的动作吓到，少年的眼睛瞪大了，嘴微微张开。Harry却无法好好欣赏这难得的表情，脑中缺氧令他不断地想大口吸气，然而周边的水却不断往身体里灌，水冲入了肺部，他张大嘴想咳嗽，却只能在吸入更多的水。心脏快速地垂打胸口，他觉得自己的身体快被冰水给灌满，肺却像被火焚烧般的痛，极度的痛苦使他眼前发黑，手脚剧烈地挣扎着。

酷似Riddle的少年眼中出现了慌张，他赶紧用一个切割咒切断了男孩身上的绳索，并抱住他。Harry却挣扎的更加剧烈，脸上开始发紫，这是逐渐缺氧的征兆。Harry发现自己被抱住时，忘了自己的处境，身体立刻做出攻击反应，他狠狠地朝着少年坚挺的鼻梁撞了上去。

少年松开手，Harry的身体往下沉，他开始感到无力，嘴里的气泡越来越少，他被迫吞着水，绝望感油然而生。然而他的腰又再一次地被人抱住，那双手臂是多么的温热。他的头顶上传来一阵模糊的声音，突然身边的水波汹涌滚动，急速涌退。

水竟然开始往两侧分流，就像摩西分海一般，水墙高高地竖起，两人就站立在原本是湖底的湿地上，抱着Harry的少年高举着魔杖，四周传来热闹的人声，尖叫、欢呼着，激动的声音像极了煮沸的开水。

Harry却在折磨之后忘了怎么呼吸，双眼紧闭，唇苍白的像雪，全身发冷。

“Harry！”少年喊了声，他对着男孩因喝水微胀的腹部施咒，一阵压力下，Harry先是吐出一大口水。

接着嘴唇被柔软的触感碰触，对方度了几口气过去。

新鲜的空气灌入积水的肺了，Harry推开上方的人，猛烈地咳嗽，他被抱着更紧了点，少年带着他缓缓地飘起，又降落。

他还在咳嗽，耳边似乎传来叫着他名字的声音，更大声的是叫着Tom什么的，他确定后面那个单词只有一个音节。贴着的胸膛快速起伏，他同时感到一股呕吐感不断向他袭来。

身后的人不同于以往他所印象中喜欢拖着慢调子讲话的癖好，语速快而大声：“邓不利多……教授，你必须跟我解释，为什么Harry会突然苏醒，毫无防护措施，差点溺死或冷死在黑湖里？”

什么？

Harry挣扎着下地，趴在地上大吐特吐，吐出来的都是清水。耳边闹哄哄地，很多人围在他旁边不断讲着话，但他的大脑完全无法辨识里面的内容，昏昏沉沉的，四肢无力。有人把他翻了过来，拿着药水堵在他的嘴前，但Harry一张开水马上转过身来又吐了。

“Harry，看着我。”那熟悉声音的少年又蹲了下来，抬起Harry的下巴，朝着虚弱的嘴吻了下去。

又吻了下去！

Harry震惊到忘了呕吐。

口对着口，有药水从对方那里流到他的嘴里，Harry被迫地喝了一大口的魔药，顺着口腔流到了胃里，一切的不适感慢慢减清。

Harry的五官终于恢复正常。

他瘫软着，被人拿手帕擦了擦嘴角。

“臭小子，你干什么？”一个力道把抱着Harry的少年撞了开，Harry前方又挤来另一个人，他将眼镜戴回Harry的脸上，视觉终于清晰了起来。

“Harry，怎么样？你还好吗？你很勇敢，做得很好，不愧是我的儿子，我为你骄傲！”眼前的男人很熟悉，他的长相与Harry有几分相似，头上标志性的乱发和圆框眼镜，让人有指标性的辨认。他紧张地用手捧着Harry的脸，又将Harry抱进怀里，一下一下地为他拍背。

Harry愣住了，他竟然看到一直以灵体出现的父亲，James Potter。

父亲的左边又挤来一个女人，红色的长发，和Harry一样美丽的绿色眼睛，里面充满着担忧。

“爸爸，妈妈？”Harry小心翼翼地轻声说着，，带着一点嘶哑。似乎害怕太大声就把眼前的两人震碎消失一般。

“喔，Harry。”Lily抱住了他的儿子：“我们看到你在水里突然醒来都快吓死了，妈妈帮你准备的魔药怎么样？现在还好吗？”

James也张开手臂，搂住他的妻儿。

“我……我……”Harry讲不出话来，明明身体好了很多，却一点声音也发不出来，他的眼眶红了，也不知道是因为刚刚的咳嗽还是别的。

“亲爱的，没事了，别怕，你很勇敢，我们为你骄傲。”Lily看着儿子虚弱的模样，不断地安抚着他。

阿，和禁林时用重生石召唤的父母说的话好像。若这是死后的世界，Harry觉得很满足，满足地让他止不住泪水。

“他吓坏了。”Lily担忧地看着自己的丈夫。

“我去把邓不利多打一顿。”James严肃地说着，像是个正在宣示的战士，并且得到妻子白眼的奖赏。

一旁的Tom看着抱在一起的一家人，神色莫名，似乎是在思考着什么。

“Gaunt先生！”一个女人尖叫声传来，来自法国的半巨人校长崩溃地说：“请你把湖水恢复原状！我们学校的选手被你困在里面！”

Harry躺在医疗翼中，脑中的记忆不断翻滚。

不属于他的记忆，又或许是他的记忆，都是Harry Potter，却有不一样的人生，全部强行进入到脑袋中，现在他记忆混乱，头眼昏花，搞不清楚哪一个才是属于自己，哪一个是幻觉。

他有一个完美的巫师家庭，爸爸James是个Auror，同时是Potter魔药公司的总负责人，曾经开发出震憾巫师美容界的润发魔药，由他的祖父创办，而现在公司实际是他的母亲掌权，并且不断地改良和生产更多种类的美容魔药，这导致他们的儿子Harry在校最优秀的成积竟然是魔药学，顺便一提，他分数最低的是黑魔法防御课，依靠着Tom帮忙写的作业低空维持着。

目前他们家的财产是过去Harry继承遗产的三倍之多，而他爸爸的好友们，包括虫尾那个混蛋，都有很好的发展。Lupin更是早早就结婚，儿子Teddy小Harry两岁，在Hufflepuff里小有名气。

但都比不上Harry的未婚夫来的出名。

当Harry“想起”这件事差点崩溃。

他的未婚夫在前一刻还拿着索命咒打他，之后他就和Voldemort订婚了！！！

Tom Gaunt，是目前巫师斗法大赛的Hogwarts代表选手，目前刚完成黑湖的比赛，在把其他选手困于水墙后大幅领先夺得第一，目前积分也是稳稳地第一。

内容和Harry以前比过的(这么说有点诡异)是一样的，可想而知，Gaunt的珍宝正是自己的未婚夫。

Harry隐约听到医疗翼外面学生嘲笑着他在湖底刚清醒一下子就哭着找爸妈的话。

完全无法反驳，但同学们对他的看法让Harry觉得新鲜。

这里他不是个父母身亡带来的光环，成长在镁光灯之下的救世主了。

不知道为什么Voldemort在这里年纪会跟他差不多，他们很小的时候就订了婚，在他的“印象”中，自己不喜欢Tom，应该说是极度的忌妒，Tom在学校里就是个风云人物，各方面都很出色，受到所有师生的爱戴。

顺便一提，这里Slytherin给大家的印象，或许是黑魔王尚未出现，他们是精明与正统，多输出古老血统的巫师，但绝对是正面意义的，没有过度邪恶的坏名声，和其他学院的印象差不多。

即使这个学院的创办人依旧打着净化血统的名号。

因此“自己”经常向Lily和James争吵希望解除婚约，儿控的爸爸同意若Harry成年时依然维持着这个想法，他们会向Gaunt家族解除和Tom的婚约。

而Tom对他的态度一直很好，却是表面的、肤浅的，Harry整理记忆时能感觉得出来，就像他以前在邓不利多的记忆中看到的男孩，善于交际却不曾真心相待。

Gaunt家族是个没落的家族，这里的Harry对Tom的母亲还有一点印象，没有难产而死，至于Tom为什么没有从父姓他不是很清楚，也从来没见过那位麻瓜父亲。

“Harry。”正想着，Tom踏着优雅的步伐来到他的床前，黑发被整理的相当整齐，脸上是一贯得体的笑，带着强大的自信，完美无缺。

Harry不禁想起他在黑湖里挣扎时似乎把他的鼻子撞出了鼻血。

“你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？你的父母已经走了。”

Tom在床边坐了下来，Harry带着惊恐地往后缩了缩。

“Harry？”Tom微笑着，声音十分柔和：“你还在害怕吗？他们给你喝的魔药似乎少了一些，导致你在黑湖底醒了过来，我代替他们道歉，好吗？”

Harry愣愣地看着，新的记忆是一回事，面对是一回事，曾经的Tom用温柔的语气说完后，就告诉自己I am Lord Voldemort并且放蛇怪咬他，心里阴影面积很大。

Tom有点诧异，一般情况下，Harry的反应就是把他所累积的作业一次丢给他让他好好“赔罪”，或是脾气糟糕地咒骂，没有这样看着他呆傻过。

难道缺氧后脑部出现问题了？

Tom立即伸手，想摸他的额头试试温度，袖子一滑开，一只黑色的小蛇就从袖子里钻了出来。

“Tom，阿！怎么又是这讨人厌的蠢小子。”

Harry可以确定他过去的记忆不是幻想了，新记忆里

他绝对不会爬说语。

Harry瞪大眼睛，震惊地看着眼前的蛇，全身僵硬。

“别出来，Harry害怕你，纳吉尼”Tom责备地嘶嘶着。

“胆小鬼！”纳吉尼不悦地对着Harry吐着信，缩了回去。

“抱歉，我承诺过来找你不会带她，这次是个意外。她很关心你，不会咬你，别害怕。”Tom非常诚恳地道歉。

Harry眼神诡异，事实上他来禁林找黑魔王前，除了想着他要去死了，其他的念头都是想着要怎么宰掉这条蛇。

“我......咳咳咳…”Harry试图发声，一开口就是止不住的咳嗽，让对面的人直皱眉。

他拿起骨白的紫杉木魔杖，让Harry下意识地想反击——不过Tom只是召唤来另一瓶魔药。

“止咳药水，试试这个。”Tom很自然地扶起咳个不停的人，让他躺在他的腿上，把魔药瓶塞入Harry口里，一滴不剩地喂了下去。

Harry震惊的忘了咳嗽，被灌了满口。

这才想起，在赛场他是不是被亲了两次？

Tom看着难得乖巧的男孩，不禁露出稍微真心的微笑，简直闪瞎了Harry的眼，“我先离开了，还有课，等等再来看你。”

不，别再来了！救世主心里尖叫着。


	2. Chapter 2

Tom离开了医疗翼。

Harry坐在病床上发呆，尝试着处理脑中纷乱的思绪。他习惯性地摸了摸额头，突然碰触到凹凸不平的伤疤。

他召唤了镜子，撩起浏海，闪电型的伤疤依旧在那里，不知道是不是错觉，Harry总觉得伤疤隐隐透着绿色的光芒，就像被死咒射中一般。

标示着他为救世主身分的印记，索命咒的疤痕还在，按着它，甚至还有点灵魂的震动。

Harry完全混乱了，这到底怎么回事？被索命咒击中是带来死亡，亦或是直接将整个人带入另一个命运重新来过？

Harry脱下了上衣，在他到禁林之前，Hogwarts的战火延烧，虽然他一直东奔西跑寻找Horcrux，依旧有参与战争，身上或多或少都有一些痕迹。

然而——

“Harry，拜托，你只是在水底睡觉，不会有任何的损伤，难道你以为你是选手吗？”熟悉的声音传来，大门进来了两个人。

Ernie Macmillan和Hannah Abbott，分别为Hufflepuff的男女级长，同样是D.A.的成员，一起训练并对抗黑魔王，是少数加入的小獾，Harry和他们交情还不错。

不过，那也是以前的事。

“Ernie、Hannah。”

“Harry，你还好吗？我帮你看看。”Hannah坐了下来，熟练地放了几招治疗魔法。

Harry给她一个微笑：“感觉还不错，谢谢你。”

“我们带来一些礼物。”Ernie看着他们的动作，说着：“我们代表Hufflepuff所有关心你的人来探病，现在外头有一些对你不友善的传言，用不着去理会，在黑湖底醒过来本来就是一件令人恐惧的事，你其实很勇敢。”

“......你在安慰我？”Harry惊讶地问。

“当然，我会帮你请假，明天希望能在教室里看到你，别忘了我们学年结束前要考O.W.L.s.，我每天都复习8到10个小时。”

“喔......等等，O.W.L.s.？”

“你该不会忘了五年级都必须要考的测验吧？不，别告诉我你完全没有复习。”

天，不只世界变了，他的年龄还缩小了吗？

“没有关系，Harry。”绑着两条发辫的金发女巫微笑着：“你有任何困难都可以找我们，Hufflepuff互相帮忙是应该的。”

“喔......Hufflepuff？”Harry愣住。

“你对你的学院有什么问题吗？”Ernie显然不太高兴：“或是你迫不及待的想跟你的好朋友Murphy一起当个Slytherin？”

“Mur……算了，没事，我当然喜欢Hufflepuff。”Harry对着两个级长露出乖巧的笑容。

两个级长走了之后，Harry还没办法好好吸收新的信息，又来了一个Hufflepuff。

他曾经是Harry的梦魇，折磨了很久。

“Harry。”他露出了亲切的笑容，

“Cedric......”Harry惊喜地叫着。

“怎么了？”Cedric显然不懂Harry的激动，“你今天对我友善很多。”他笑着调侃。

Harry不禁思考这里的他是不是仇视所有的帅哥，Tom也是这样.....好吧，他们本来就有不戴共天之仇。

不过在这里还是他的未婚夫。

Cedric显然也是来关心Harry的状况，他告诉Harry，当他溺水的时候很多Hufflepuff都想跳下去救他，现在被两个五年级的级长挡住，否则医疗翼会被挤满。

看来被分到这里其实是不错的，Harry暗想。

“Cedric Diggory!”Pomfrey夫人急冲冲地小跑过来：“别打扰Harry休息！你们聊太久了！”

“喔，我很抱歉……”

Cedric被赶走之后，Harry终于能好好整理他的记忆。

Harry原本一直认为他不是被分到Gryffindor就是Slytherin，毕竟当年分类帽只给他这两个选项，然而他现在是个小獾，这让他很疑惑，在记忆中的“自己”并不是个善良正直的人。

难道是好骗的特质吗？

“算了。”他告诉自己：“或许睡一觉又能回到正常的世界。”

这里很美好很和平，但Harry不会忘记自己的责任，那张扁平的蛇脸又浮出脑海，就这样，Harry又睡着了。

Tom离开了旋转石像，维持着优雅的体态，脚步却移动的飞快。

校长的话在他的耳边回荡：“Harry的魔药被人动过，剂量减少了，导致他提早醒来，我很抱歉，Tom。”

要不是他提早找到Harry，人死了，他哪里还能找到财产这么庞大、又愚蠢的家族继承人来订婚约呢？他隐约知道是谁搞得鬼。

或许这个意外是他的助力，Harry醒来后乖顺了许多，对他更依赖和信任是有利无弊的。

周围的人看到他走来，纷纷让路，爱慕和嫉妒的眼光同时往他身上集中，他总是能轻易地吸引所有人的目光。

一些女孩掩着嘴偷偷地尖叫着。

金色卷发的Gryffintor女孩挡住他的脚步，红晕爬上柔和的脸蛋，她拿出了身上所有的勇气：“你好......Tom，请问我能邀请你一起参加舞会吗？”

围在旁边的狮院男孩们吹响了口哨，Tom忍着不耐，十分绅士地用唇碰触女孩的手背，她看起来好像快要昏倒了。

“能被如此动人的女孩邀请是我的荣幸。”他轻声说着：“但我的身与心都属于我的婚约者，我不能背叛我们的盟约，我很抱歉。”

“不会，怎么会呢？”女孩被迷的头昏眼花，Tom对她微微欠身，又快步离开。

“如此英俊，又如此深情的男孩，真是我梦里的白马王子。”女孩们捧着心叹息着。

“幸好他已经订婚了，对象还是个男的，那个无能的Potter。”男孩们满意地开始寻找他们的舞伴。

这一切和Tom毫无关系，只要他想，他能随意地收割人心，无论男女老少，不分学院立场。一个淡金色头发的Slytherin跟上他的步伐，低声的说：“我的主人。”

“如何?Draco，我的朋友?”

“和我们的猜测有些不同，那个人在昨天并没有进入医疗翼，倒是有个女孩鬼鬼祟祟的钻进去。”

“谁?”

“Gryffintor的Ginny Weasley。”

“哦？看来他的计划越来越缜密了，替罪羔羊都找到了。”

“主人?”

“做得不错，不愧是Malfoy的继承者，继续监视。”

“是！”

Draco难掩兴奋，低低地回答后就要离开。

“等等。晚一点你去探视Harry时带一束花过去，就说是我送的。”Tom斟酌着，“他喜欢一些糖果点心，尤其是蜂蜜公爵出产的，别忘了南瓜汽水。”

“什么？我并没有打算......”

Tom转头，黑曜石般的眼睛直盯着Draco。

后者被锐利的英俊喷了满脸，“喔，当然，我想起我和Harry是好朋友，怎么能不去探视他呢？”

“快去吧。”

Draco苦着脸离开了，Tom摸了摸手上的戒指，脚下速度不变，他拐了个弯，朝黑魔法防御教授的办公室敲了几下门，走了进去。

“欢迎我们第一名的勇士，Tom Gaunt！”有个人从办公桌后面站了起来，他有着金色波浪的短发，笑容溫暖，双手大开迎接着。

“一切荣耀都来自您专业的教导和丰富的经验，Lockhart教授。”

“哈哈哈，这是当然！”Lockhart大笑着，“我知道你最近很忙，不过这也是训练你的能力不是吗？”

“当然。”Tom抽出了一迭羊皮纸，Lockhart接过来随意地翻了翻。

“非常好，之后的事情就麻烦你了。像我这样的人总是有很多冒险在等着我，在罗马还有一只长角龙在等我去约会呢！总不能一直把我困在学校里。当然，我不会亏待我最优秀的学生，给你几张我的签名书如何？”

“我的荣幸。”Tom輕聲地說，表情平静，伸手接过教授给他的几本新书。

他思考着转卖要开多少价格。

刚得到护士长解禁的Harry醒过来发现他并没有回到所熟悉又充满战火的世界，他无奈却有点庆幸地跟随Cedric前往他们的休息室。他必须跟着同个学院的人，因为Hufflepuff公共休息室的入口不是以口令来进入的，虽然有着敲打外头木桶旋律的印象，但亲自看过一遍是比较保险、不让人起疑的作法。

毕竟一个五年级的Hufflepuff会被卡在休息室入口总是有点奇怪。

“你应该放轻松，要不要去级长浴室洗个澡？里面的澡堂很大，很舒适，口令是新鲜菠萝，就在六楼的……呃，抱歉，你现在对水会有恐惧吗？”Cedric咧着嘴提议着，他好像随时都保持着笑容，Harry不禁怀疑这个级长的兴趣是不是分享他们的浴室，就算没有金蛋。

事实上，Harry对于级长浴室的阴影不是来自于水，是里面有个女幽灵会从排水口冒出来偷看男生洗澡。

“如果有机会的话。”Harry对着Cedric微笑。

“Cedric，还有Harry，你們好。”一个女巫追上他们，笑着打招呼。

“秋！”

显然Cedric和秋正在交往，他们到一旁去说着话。Harry有点尴尬，却还是站在后头等待他们，毕竟他需要Cedric进入休息室。

“Harry Potter！”Harry正在钟楼旁发呆，一声怒吼传来，Harry下意识地躲过了迎面而来的绿光。

“Ron？”Harry抽出魔杖，吃惊地看着穿着魁地奇制服的Ron，他怒气冲冲却不忘拿着巧克力棒吃。身后是含着泪水的Ginny，还有一些Gryffindor的女生，Harry都叫着出名字，甚至能发现Lavender Brown用着崇拜和迷恋的眼神盯着Ron的背影傻笑。

Ron拿着魔杖，狠狠地咬了一口手上的零食，“你竟敢对Ginny……Eat Slugs*!”

(*就是个会一直吐蛞蝓的魔咒。)

Harry敏捷地闪了过去，“Ron，走廊不能施展魔法。”

“但我是级长，我可以，你不行！麻烦你称呼我Weasley先生，Hufflepuff扣20分。”

Lavender尖叫着：“Won-Won(罗罗？)！你太帅了！”她冲了出来，扑进Ron的怀里。

“不，Ron，你不能像Malfoy一样无理取闹……”Harry说着。

“无理取闹？好吧，Hufflepuff再扣20分。”

“Ron Weasley！你不能无视纪律！”Hermione从走廊的一侧冲了出来，手里抱着几本厚重的书，褐色的卷发在背后飞腾：“你滥用级长的职权是会被回收徽章的。”

“你是我哥哥Percy吗？”Ron给了女孩一个白眼，抱着黏在他身上的另一个女孩：“我滥用职权？你知道Potter做了甚么吗？”

众人的目光聚集在Harry身上。

“强效迷情剂！他给Ginny喂了这个！”Ron又冲了过来，在Harry吃惊的目光中抓住他的领子：“你暗恋Ginny大家都知道，但你怎么能用这种烂招来逼迫Ginny喜欢你？”

“迷情剂？我？Ginny？”Harry吃惊地指着自己：“我完全不知道。”难怪Ginny脸色苍白，但眼里并没有痴迷，Harry了解他的前女友，他甚至能感觉到她对他有些厌恶，像是看到Malfoy一样。

梅林，Ginny居然会厌恶Harry Potter！

“只有你会做这种事，你这个前科犯！”Ron恶狠狠地看着他，像是随时会打出拳头。

“Ron！别在走廊打架！”Hermione尖叫着：“你是级长！这种事应该告诉教授！”

“哼，溺了一次水反应变机敏了？胆小鬼Harry。”Ron嗤笑着，魔杖对准抓在手里的人，“Stupefy！”

“停手！”红光射入了Harry的头，他只觉得一阵晕眩，一回神，他被Cedric挡在身后，Ron也被另一个人拉开。

看来少了黑魔王赋予的冒险，Ron的施咒能力弱了许多。

“……Neville？”Harry喃喃，他几乎认不出来他的朋友。

这里的Neville没有任何笨拙与内向的表现，他高挑又结实，同样穿着魁地奇的制服，一手拿着扫帚，一手抓着Ron。

他甚至比Ron还要高半颗头。

没有黑魔王的影响，Neville就是被两位英勇的Auror父母教导下成长的纯血巫师，标准的Gryffindor雄狮。

“Neville！”Ron大叫着。

“好了，别忘了你是级长。”他冷淡地看了一眼Harry，“这件事交给教授，别跟Malfoy一样不经大脑胡乱挑衅。”

“哇，哇，哇，看看Gryffindor的品德，随意栽赃造谣也不痛不痒的。”熟悉的淡金色头发从他们身后冒了出来，身旁跟着Blaise Zabini。

Draco依旧高傲的像只孔雀，他用鼻子对着Neville喷气，然后身体完美地转了半圈，面对Harry，右手从袍子里掏出了一束玫瑰，语气带着不屑地说：“你怎么能这么早出医疗翼，害我多走了这么多路……”

Harry坚定地拒收那束花。

“你的未婚夫送给你的，收下来！”Draco凶狠地说，Harry勉强接过了鲜花，当他的手一抱住花束时，花居然变成了成堆的糖果点心和汽水瓶。

他能感受到怨毒的视线从Ginny那一票Gryffindor女孩里射向他。

但Harry只觉得自己像是被毒蛇盯上，还记得邓不利多给他看过的记忆，Tom也是拿着玫瑰去拜访Smith夫人，再拿到挂坠和金杯后就杀了她。

Draco完成了任务，立刻转头，继续和狮院争吵，像是多看一眼Harry都不想浪费力气。Neville显然是Gryffindor的头，带着狮子们猛烈地回击。

这让从来都是Malfoy关注中心的Harry不太习惯。

“他们又开始了。”Cedric低声地说，“你还好吗，Harry？”

“不好，我头痛。”

“看来Ron的昏击咒练的不太到位。趁没人注意我们先回去休息室。”

Cedric向站在一旁看热闹的秋告别，拐了个弯，离开众人的视线后，这位Hufflepuff拿起魔杖转了一圈，两纸飞机般的东西快速地射了出去。

“这是什么？”Harry好奇的问。

“传信的小魔法，很方便。”Cedric说着，“让两个学院院长来处理一下走廊的争吵。”

“……”朋友没想到你是这种告密者！

“Ginny的事……”

Harry连忙开口：“不是我做的，我没有任何的印象。”

“当然，我相信你，同学院的人都是。”Cedric将手搭在Harry的肩膀上，往地下走去：“我只是想告诉你，就算是你做的，别担心，一定是别的学院带坏你的，你完全没有错，我们都支持你。”

“哦……“看来Hufflepuff的择善固执只有对外不对内，Harry暗想，真不愧是以内部团结著名的学院，或许之前的他个性糟糕除了家庭因素，被分配到的学院宠坏他也是原因之一。

“不过，我发觉你应该处理一下你个人的情感问题。你们的三角恋故事已经广传整个学校，并且发行出各种版本，这对你的名声有不太好的影响。”

“什么三角恋？”

“别装傻了，你喜欢Ginny，而她喜欢Gaunt，Gaunt又喜欢你，大家都知道。”Cedric用魔杖在空气中划出正三角形：“完美。”

“……不错。”怎么想都觉得这种三角关系很可怕。“Cedric，Neville在魁地奇是担任什么职位？”

“怎么了？你突然对这种运动有兴趣吗？你常说这是个危险又毫无意义的活动。”

没错，在父母呵护下的Harry小时候被James和他的朋友们带去玩扫帚飞天，结果从300英呎的高空上掉了下来，虽然后来被接住了，但因此患有严重的惧高症。顺带一提，不小心让他摔下去的是他的教父Sirius。

Harry简直被柔弱的自己打败。

“他是个找球手，技术不错，虽然他一直宣称自己更适合击球手。”

“真难想象……”真是颠覆他的想象力。

“什么？”

“没事。”

Hufflepuff的公共休息室位于厨房旁边，Harry和Cedric刚到入口就遇上五年级的级长Ernie和Hannah。

“Harry。”金发女孩对他打了个招呼，“在这里遇到你真高兴，我们正要去上黑魔法防御课，Ernie帮你带了课本。”

课本很厚重，Harry看到封面脸色就青了一半。《与女鬼决裂》，作者是Lockhart那个只会用记忆咒的草包。

或许他知道为什么他的黑魔法成绩会这么差了。

“Harry，去上课吧……愿意跟我说声再见吗——”Cedric朝他挥了挥手，对着木桶敲几下，打击的节奏形成了旋律，一幅静物油画开出的地下隧道就这么出现，他走了进去。

他们到教室时，Lockhart还没有出现，这堂课他们是和Slytherin一起上这堂课的，Harry找了一个角落，无聊地翻开了手上厚厚的“课本”，Lockhart在封面露着迷人的笑容，旁边还有一只骷髅脸的女鬼。

“Harry。”他旁边坐位的椅子被拉开了，一个他没见过的男孩坐了下来，他有着黑色油亮头发，褐色的眼睛没有焦距，有着家族性的苍白肤色，看人时喜欢歪着头，像是个没有骨头的软体动物。

Harry从来没有见过他，但脑中马上浮现出这个人的相关信息，由此可知他和原来的自己交情还不错。

Murphy Gaunt，是Tom的弟弟，和他同一个年级的Slytherin，事实上，若是不说，光从外貌是完全看不出来他们有兄弟关系，Murphy的长相更接近Harry曾经看过的Gaunt家人。

“听说你在黑湖溺水，在医疗翼躺了一阵子？”Murphy倾身问着，褐色的眼珠不断地转动，像是在打什么主意一般。

Harry警戒地看着他，微微地点头。

Murphy没有察觉到Harry保守的态度，很自然地把手放到他的手背，继续说着，“看看，我告诉过你了，和他的婚约要尽快地解除掉，他和你在一起只会让你倒霉。他成为了Hogwarts的斗士，享受众人的崇拜和荣耀，而他的婚约者──没错，就是你，受到他的影响，却只有死亡的威胁和其他人更多的忌妒，你想想，所有的珍宝都没事，除了你，这不是被忌妒你的人动了手脚，想陷害你吗？”

Murphy的皮肤很细，却有一种潮湿的感觉，Harry假装思考，举起手卷起自己的浏海，逃离对方的触碰。

“所以？”

“我知道你的家人希望你成年后再来考虑解除婚约的事，但事实证明越早解约对你更好不是吗？你的父母这么爱你，他们绝对不希望自己的孩子因为某个没有前途的婚约而受到伤害，不是吗？”Murphy语调上扬，总有一些埋藏的激动正在发酵。

Harry疑惑地问：“你是他的兄弟，怎么会认为他没有前途？他的能力不容置疑。”

“我告诉你过了，你溺个水就全忘了吗？”Murphy说着，“他是个混血，还是混到麻瓜的，和我们是不一样！不过就是个下等人，无论他做了什么，都没办法改变他的身分，Salazar Slytherin的血液白白被玷污......你看，他带给你就只有麻烦──”

Harry真心厌烦和这些纯种至上的巫师打交道，而且Murphy居然质疑黑魔王的能力，简直难以想象自己以前为什么会和他结成朋友。

“我改变我的想法了，Murphy，我的妈妈是个麻瓜家庭出来的女巫，但你甚至不能在她的魔咒面前撑多久。在我面前别跟我提血统论，谢谢。”

Murphy震惊地看着他：“你......”他还没说完话，就被教室内突然的喧哗声并参杂一些尖叫给打断。

“天阿，是他......”

“太喜欢他了！”

“我们的荣耀！”

Lockhart无论在哪里总是受到各种欢迎，虽然他只是个骗子。Harry躲在人群后面，却发现站在讲台上的是不久前才见过的人──

“又是他......”Harry听到左边传来咬牙切齿的声音。

“Lockhart教授有事必须离开了Hogwarts，我会暂时代替他授课，很抱歉让各为失望了。不过别担心，下个礼拜教授就会回来，到时候他会仔细地分享他的冒险和见闻。”

Tom从容地站在讲台上，微笑着，右手举着紫杉木魔杖。教室里人声沸腾着，似乎没有人因此失望。

“学生可以代替教授教导学生吗？Tom只比我们年长一年！”Harry惊讶地问，虽然他从前也有教导D.A.的经验，但这就像个私人的俱乐部、一个社团，和直接代替教授授课事完全不同的事。

“邓不利多说可以，他就可以。”Murphy厌恶地说：“他不知道用什么方式得到所有教授的信任，在Hogwarts的权力简直大的一般教授都无法比拟，嚣张、高傲、明明就是个混血，Hogwarts简直无可救药......”

Harry无心再去听隔壁桌的碎念，与之相比，黑魔王的黑魔法防御课更加吸引他。

Tom修长的身姿和英俊的脸在讲台前可以说是赏心悦目，他翻着手里的课本──Lockhart所写的书：“谁能描述──”熟悉的慢调子，像是朗诵般的起伏音调在年轻的黑魔王口里吐出来却是格外的吸引人，Tom一开口说话，全班立刻安静无声，专注地看着他：“──女鬼是什么？”

立即地，许多人高举着手，并渴望地看着讲台，然而众人的热情却没有影响到Tom：“Murphy，试试看？”

虽然口里叫着Murphy，Harry却明显感受到那个目光是盯着自己的。

Murphy极为挑衅地瞪了他的兄长一眼，慢悠悠地回答，“一种灵体，有着女人的样貌，皮肤泛着绿光。美的出奇，就像你一样，我的哥哥。”

Tom一个挑眉，“错误，显然你的眼睛或者再后面的东西出现了问题。还有，请称呼我为先生，Slytherin扣10分。还有人愿意说看看吗？Abbott？”

真不愧是黑魔王，居然扣自己学院的分数，Harry为此感到震惊。

同学院的女级长紧张地站了起来，熟悉于Hermione强势而准确回答问题的Harry对于对方结结巴巴的回答感到不习惯，“是......是一种黑暗生物，有着黑色长发和......和殭尸般的脸......”她偷偷瞄了一眼Tom，显然疑惑Murphy的形容，“她们的尖叫声是致命的，或是精神异常......“

“说的很好，Hufflepuff加5分，请坐。”Tom赞许地微笑，让Abbott的脸变成粉红色。

“这本书详细说明着教授赶跑女鬼的做法。”他摇了摇手里的书，并把它阖上，“很遗憾地，大部分的方式不适合普通巫师，毕竟教授的魔力和普通人有些区别，因此今天的课程用不到书，我将告诉各位“普通人”面对女鬼该有的防御术。”

Harry忍不住笑了声，他听出Tom很委婉地告诉大家这些指定教材内容的夸大不实。

“或许又与普通巫师的做法不同。”Tom听到笑声，将目光锁定在Harry身上，继续说着，“一般巫师习惯去驱离这些黑暗生物，正统的防御术，然而......我更倾向于——”他声音更轻了，“控制它们。”

教室里出现了许多吞唾沫或吸气声，所有人聚精会神，害怕眨个眼睛就会流失掉Tom所说的话。

“当然，我们主要的课程是以驱散、防御为核心，你们的O.W.L.s.也是这样出题。然而有时候我们会面对一些难以施咒的状态。例如阿兹卡班的守卫，摄魂怪。”Tom将手边的羽毛笔变形成小的摄魂怪模型。“驱散这类的物种，你们所学的护法咒必须基于相当的积极情绪才能成功施展，然而，摄魂怪本身就是以此为食……”他巡视了整个班级的学生们，“……失败的机率很大，当你意志不坚，而护法咒失败，灵魂将被吞噬。”

“学无止尽，若有余力，我建议大家应用更有效更安全的方式......试着控制黑暗生物。我都会教给各位，或许你们难以理解更加艰深知识，没关系，欢迎积极的学生们找我询问。”

Harry几乎看到了满天的摄魂怪在黑魔王的指示下飞下来袭击他，袭击Hogwarts，他喊了护法咒，魔杖尖头吐出了一些白雾，完全没有吓阻作用。黑暗生物降临，在尖锐的笑声中靠近他。他刚经历过的危难如今看来却像是泡沫般的幻影。

Harry很有兴趣知道Tom是怎么做到的，控制它们，凭着自己不完整的灵魂吗？显然他有一套自己的方式。

然而这节课上并没有再提到。Tom很仔细的分析女鬼的特性，并且复习以前学过的咒语，接着让他们在下一堂课交上对付女鬼方法的作业，就结束了这堂课。

即使他们是拿着羽毛笔和羊皮纸抄着笔记，没有拿出魔杖，还是让他们感到精彩与充实。

“不得不说比Lockhart教的还要有趣。”Ernie评论着。

在下课之前，Tom让Harry留下来。Murphy捉着Harry的手：“我在外面等你。”

“不用，你先离开，我会直接回学院休息室。”

“好吧。记住，他说的话你都不要信，那都是谎言，他想要从你身上得利。”Murphy转着他的眼珠子说着。

这对兄弟感情真的很不好。

Harry敷衍了他几句，Murphy带着不甘的神色瞪了一眼Tom，Goyle和Crabbe随即跟上，他们离开了教室。

广大的空间里只剩下Harry，还有讲台上的Tom。

或许因为代课的关系，Tom并没有打上绿色领结，穿着窄腰的硬皮袍子，里面是马甲搭配的绿色衬衣，手上带着黑色的布制手套，看起来格外的英俊挺拔。

“过来，Harry。”Tom对着还在座位上的男孩招手，“这么早就出来了？身体还好吗？”

“没有你或许会更好。”Harry来到台前，并且试图闪过朝他伸过来的手。

Tom叹了一口气，“你总是这样，我对你除了伴侣的感情之外没有任何的恶意，别总是相信Murphy，好吗？”

“你的意思是他说谎，那欺骗我和你解除婚约对他而言有什么好处？”Harry警戒着，“自己”原本就十分讨厌Tom，这帮了他一个大忙，Harry可能成受不了伪装着和黑魔王谈恋爱。

“溺水后你越来越不像个Hufflepuff，甜心。”沉默半晌，Tom缓慢的摸着Harry乱糟糟的头发，“他的纯血论调，是吗？你也听腻了，他认为我配不上你，虽然我也这么认为，你是这么的美好……”Tom低下头，Harry想后退，却被身后的手阻挡，他感觉到对方的额头抵在他的额头上，“告诉他了吗？我们早已交换信物，我知道你并不喜欢我，而我会尽我所能的追求你，只希望你给我这个机会。”

Harry瞪大眼睛，这话诚恳地他几乎都要信了！

“为什么？你也不喜欢我不是吗？我认为Murphy说的没错，你一定有什么目的。”Harry推开了他，Tom还是低着头和他对望，手停留在Harry的腰上。

“若真的说有目的的话……你就是我的目的，是我的一切……我的心早已降落在你身上，为你而生，为你而碎。”他无辜地眨了眨眼。

“喔，住嘴吧！”

“我是认真的。”Tom拉开Harry的衣领，从里面挑起一物，Harry震惊的发现原来自己一直将Slytherin的挂坠挂在脖子上。

Tom在上方落下一吻，为此Harry感到窒息。

“但我不信任你。”Harry不知道为什么自己没办法逃开，他只能在Tom的狩猎范围内挣扎着，并一层一层地被剥开。

“时间可以见证我对你的爱，而你能看见。”Tom将Harry拉近自己，在他耳边轻声道，“记得之后的圣诞舞会吗？”

“圣诞节还没过吗？”Harry惊讶地问。

“没有，你真的不要紧吗？我再送你去医疗翼检查？”总觉得Harry缺氧过多，整个人都不太正常，间断性失忆。

Harry对他翻了个白眼。

“总之，你有当我的舞伴的义务，我们必须领舞出场，知道吗？”

“不，我不会跳舞，我……”

“别担心，一切交给我，你只需要放轻松就好。”当Tom握着挂坠，深情地望着他时，Harry几乎讲不出话来。

Harry想说的其实是拒绝这个邀请，他宁愿找巨怪当舞伴。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry怒气冲冲地走出黑魔法防御教室，门在身后被用力地甩上。

无论在哪里，只要遇到Tom，就一定没好事！Harry粗鲁地扯着脖子上的挂坠，他不会忘记这个东西带给他们的影响，即使它已经没有灵魂附着。然而无论他怎么扯，甚至切割咒都用上了，挂坠依旧高贵地卧着他的颈上，纹风不动。

拿不下来！

Harry阴恻恻地想着，或许他需要去校长室使用Gryffindor的宝剑来砍这个东西。

Murphy就站在外面等他，当Harry走出来，便立刻靠近，Goyle和Crabbe则是站在原地不高兴地瞪着他们，发现Harry的视线，他们伸出拳头示威。

“他跟你说了什么？”Murphy急急地问着，“是不是又让你离我远点？那个肮脏的混血总是挑拨我们……”

“无论他说了什么，都不关你的事。”Harry对他失去了耐心，低吼着。本来就对Tom的舞会邀请(胁迫？)感到愤怒，Murphy的旧事重提更让他烦躁。

“你怎么能这样说？Harry，别忘了我们的交情，除了我以外没人能理解你，你承诺过我们彼此会分享彼此的秘密。”Murphy试图想象以前一样，Harry总是很好糊弄的不是吗？“如果是Tom导致你的恼怒，我很遗憾，你应该毫不保留的告诉我，我们可以一起反击回去，我们的点子总是很多的不是吗？话说回来，你脖子上的挂坠是……”

Murphy的眼睛张大了，死死地盯着Harry脖子上的挂坠盒，“他给你了，是吗？他竟敢，竟敢偷走Slytherin的挂坠盒！送给另一个混血种！”最后一句已化成嘶嘶声，苍白的男孩变得激动，表情扭曲得狰狞丑陋，不对焦的眼球分离的更开。他叫了一声，伸手想抢走挂坠盒，却被Harry一手挥开。

“你想做什么？”Harry警戒地握住挂坠盒来保护自己的脖子，以Murphy现在发狂的情绪，他可不想为了一个挂坠断了脖子，无论它是不是某家族得传家宝。

Murphy却不给Harry反应的时间，一个夺魂咒就直接发了出去，“Imperio！”

被黑魔王施过此咒的Harry就像是产生了抗体，Murphy指示Harry的指令都还没想完，就已经被挣脱了。

Harry僵直几秒，就在Murphy得意地朝他身后的伙伴示意时，他快速地抽身，并流畅地抽出袖子里的魔杖，“Expelliarmus！”红光闪过，正中Murphy的眉心，手中的魔杖弹飞，在空中转了好几个圈，重重地掉到地上断成两节，Murphy更是被缴械咒的力量炸翻，表情不可置信地重摔在墙上，昏了过去。

Harry却没有停止动作，他敏捷地闪过从侧面而来的一道魔咒，身体因惯性而偏离时，用咒术偏转反弹另一道红光，弹回施咒者身上，让他陷入昏迷，像是跳舞般的轻巧的动作轻易地在瞬间放倒了两个人。站稳后，对着唯一一个还清醒的偷袭者露出不怀好意的笑容。

“怎么可能，这个Harry·废物·Potter怎么可能会……”

“Crabbe。”Harry喊了他一声，Crabbe吓的闭上嘴巴，下巴的肉颤动着，“听说你喜欢一些烫的魔咒，比如说……厉火，是不是？”

当初在有求必应室寻找冠冕时，Draco带着他的跟班们来阻扰，Crabbe就是放了这个咒差点让所有人都跟着陪葬，而自己却无法掌握这个魔法，也死在所施的咒术之下。

Harry学会这个咒术时甚至不知道这个咒是什么名称，可是他却已经掌握，这是战争所教给他的。

在Crabbe脸色发白，惊恐的眼神下，Harry的冬青木魔杖尖头吐出了烈焰，越来越庞大的火兽张牙舞爪，它们不断地变换着各种猛禽的形体，尾部还连接在魔杖头上，因此厉火还无法移动，和Harry有一段距离的Crabbe都能感觉得到扑面的热度。

身居纯血家族的Crabbe知道，一旦Harry断了与烈焰地连接，这火将会将一切焚烧殆尽，直到无物可烧。

这是个黑魔法诅咒，Harry的绿色眼睛随着火光闪耀，变成了橘色，含着凌厉与致命的光线，厉火变换着形体，直到化成了雄狮，对着已经软倒在地的Crabbe发出怒吼。

Crabbe脸上抽搐颤抖着，这是他第一次直面死亡的威胁，“对不起……对不起…..”空白的脑中只能重复着道歉的话，他想逃跑，却又怕Harry断掉与术法的连接，只能死死地盯着魔杖和厉火。

威胁奏效了，Harry烦躁的心情渐渐平复下来，却涌上一股莫名的兴奋，心跳急速缩放，身体越来越热，彷佛告诉他，还不够……还不够……

察觉到自己过于亢奋，Harry赶紧收了魔法，拿着魔杖对着满脸冷汗的Crabbe威胁一番，又用从Cedric那里学来的传信小魔法通知了护士长，便立即离开这里。

Harry只觉得和这三个人的决斗不够尽兴，连Draco的战斗都比不上。他却忽略了最应该防范的人──

等Harry离开后，Crabbe终于松了一口气，全身瘫软，才发现自己坐倒的地上有一摊带着异味的液体，他咒骂了一声，拿起魔杖却发现手颤抖着，他并不明白自己接触过这么多的黑魔法，却会被一向看不起的Potter吓成这样，他清理了自己身上的布料，刚要站起来，就听到身后的门开了的声响。

他学院的级长走了出来，两手交叉在胸前，冷漠地看着现场的状况，黑曜石般的眼睛充满着莫明的情绪。

“Tom、Tom……”Crabbe像是看到救星一般，手脚并用地朝着Tom身前爬去，“Potter那个该死的垃圾，他用了一些不知道什么的戏法，趁着我们信任他没有防备的时候，羞辱我们！就连Murphy，他最信任的朋友，他也背叛了他，我们……”

Tom伸出食指，比了一个安静的手势，Crabbe却惊恐地发现自己发不出声音，他没想到Tom已经熟练于无声无杖的施法。

“看看你自己，闻闻你身上的味道，谁才是个垃圾，嗯？”不同于以往模范学生的样子，Tom的嘴角勾起邪恶的幅度，语带嘲弄与不屑，“三个Slytherin打不过一个Hufflepuff，你们还是用偷袭……”

Tom走到他的身边去，脚轻轻地踏上Crabbe的右手上，微微转着，“真是丢脸，让我不好意思出来见他……还有──”Tom突然重重地踩了下去，在Crabbe无声的尖叫中，骨头碎裂的声音传来。

“即使是这样通俗的名字……也不是你这种垃圾能叫的，懂吗？”语调阴森森的，足够让人感到血液冻结，致命的危险随侍在侧。

Crabbe疯狂的点头，疼痛导致他无法控制的流泪，还有鼻涕，Tom略带嫌弃地移开他高贵的脚，看着趴在地上的弱者，他无法抑制想在其身上弄点什么魔咒来折磨。但他止住了欲望，看着Harry离开的走廊，阴鸷地瞇起眼睛。

Potter家舒适圈的小公子，他是如此的了解他，但什么时候学会了这种黑魔法？明明就是个缴械咒都用不好的男孩。

匆匆地脚步声传来，Tom解开了静默咒，顿时Crabbe的啜泣声传了出来，冷漠的级长却甩给他和其他昏迷的同伴们一人一个记忆咒，逼迫他们忘记这些事。

有些秘密，只有他有权利回味，其他人不配。

“真是有趣，Harry……值得期待。”Tom喃喃地说，再次抬头，表情变成了忧心忡忡地样子。他又回到众人所熟悉，值得信赖的模范学生，看着地上的男孩们，他必须要构思好搪塞护士长的理由。

\--------------

Harry狼狈地回到在学院休息室，在四周都没人的情况下他试了好几次敲击木桶的节奏，手肘关节酸的不行，身上充满着醋味──一旦敲错了旋律，旁边的木桶就会爆裂，并喷出新鲜的醋──最后在学院幽灵胖修士的好心帮忙下，入口终于开启了。

“谢谢你！”Harry朝着友善的幽灵大声说着。

“好好休息，孩子！”胖修士挥了挥手，消失在天花板里。

经过一条长长的隧道，进了Hufflepuff的休息室，这里充满着明亮又不至于刺眼的光线，木制墙壁飘散着木头特有的香气，低矮的天花板令人感到亲切和温馨，藤蔓和许多的绿色植物松散地被摆放着，与珍贵的标本一起装饰着这圆形大房间，偶尔植物们心情好能看到它们快乐地唱歌舞动、摆动枝枒。

带着黄色领结的学生们在软木椅聚成一群一群的，可以看到很多人是在讨论功课──Hufflepuff学生的资质参差不齐，但他们善于互相合作，非常乐意相互教学讨论。

“你好，Harry。”挂在正中间的女士画像亲切地和正走进来的Harry打招呼，这正是学院创始人Helga Hufflepuff*的画像。

(*其实我不知道这个画像到底会不会动……假设它会。)

Harry战战兢兢地和创始人打完招呼，Hufflepuff的学生们注意到他的到来，热情地欢呼。

“魔药小宝贝！爱死你了！我们的这门课就靠你拯救了！”六年级的女生跑了过来，眼里闪着星星之火，还有可疑的水光，身上布满奇怪的药水颜色，头发像是被炸过般的膨胀，并飘着烧焦的气味。她拉起Harry的手，“Slughorn要我们调配生死水……生死水！步骤都确认过了，完全没有问题，但每次药水的颜色都不是很对，偶尔坩埚还会炸掉，连Credric到最后一步时也束手无策……Harry，我们只能靠你了！看看我的头发，都被炸成稻草色了！”

Harry被动地被拉到一群六年级生的里，七年级的Credric对Harry露出了苦笑，他也被围在中间。那里是一块特意空出的空地，现在被放满了坩埚和魔药材料。

“Slughorn？那Snape呢？”Harry看着正冒着各种颜色的坩埚，下意识问道。

“你是说魔药大师Severus Snape？他不是你家公司的顾问吗？”其中一个女孩低声说着，“外面有个传言，你爸爸James Potter先生和Snape大师常常斗殴，是不是真的？”

“什么？喔，我……我不清楚。”

Harry仔细地“回想”，发现这五年来他的魔药教授一直都是由Slughorn担任。他是这么热爱教学与寻找人才，Tom在这里还是他最爱的学生，在这样的理想下，对培养出黑魔王的愧疚已经不存在了，依旧在教学岗位上就不是这么难理解。

Harry对Snape是愧疚并且敬畏着，但撇弃个人情感因素，不得不说Slughorn是更加理想的教授人选。

Harry端详着女孩的坩埚，里头黏附着诡异地褐色泥状物，散发着有毒的气味，周围的小獾们眼睛发光，期待地看着他，这和D.A.里那些认同他的人一样的目光，完全的信任与交托。

事实上在Snape的教学下，Harry的魔药并不是太好，即使最后成功地到了N.E.W.T.级别的魔药课上，但他不喜欢，也不认为自己对这门课得心应手，然而自己在这里给所有人的印象却恰好相反。

然而生死水的调制，他曾经靠着混血王子的笔记做到杰出的表现，他勉强还有信心。

“瞌睡豆的汁液不够。”Harry接手，搅拌起坩埚，手腕从容轻巧地转动，“搅拌的速度大约两秒半。”

Harry缓慢地说着，一个步骤一个步骤解释，这是他教导D.A.时的习惯。他并没有发现围在他周围的同学越来越多，他们惊奇Harry态度转变得如此温和。

“……你来试试，这里要拿起坩埚，另一支手逆时针搅拌……别紧张，不会炸掉的。”Harry感到好笑地看着年长他一岁的女孩，她紧张地秉住呼吸，手轻颤着，像极了以前魔药课被Snape盯上的Neville。

“再顺时针转吗？”

“是的，做得很好，你可以发现它开始变色了不是吗？”

Harry朝着女孩笑了笑，她正放下已经搅拌好的半成品，兴奋的红晕出现在脸颊上：“我从来没有做到这里过，你真的很有天分！”

“只是你通常取笑我们一番后要我们自己来──当然我们也做的不差。”Ernie再一旁说着，他将手摆在桌子上，自信地昂起头：“身为你的同年级长，希望你今天的状态能继续保持。”

Harry不知道该怎么响应，他默默地切了一小块缬草根，丢进那锅静置的魔药里，药水瞬间就变成了淡粉红色。

整个休息室静默了一秒，突然欢呼了起来：“成功了！”

“我们从来没有做过这么漂亮的颜色！”

“Harry，你真是救世之星！”

一些低年级生带着崇拜的眼神看着Harry，他对这些目光很熟悉，但这种欢呼程度就像他在Gryffintor带领球队拿到冠军一样。

有人开心地唱歌，装饰在周围的植物随着旋律摇曳着枝枒，几支藤蔓朝Harry伸了过来，温柔地卷起他的手指，Hufflepuff的画像慈爱地微笑，Credric绕过众人，坐在Harry身旁，手臂搭在他的肩上，感叹着：“在我们学院，能进魔药学进阶班的人真的很少，每个都像稀有珍品般被拱起来。”

“喔，我想是的。”

“Harry，你今天特别的……不一样。”

听到级长的话，Harry立刻绷紧神经，等着怀疑或质问，这是长期面对Hermione的习惯。

Credric继续说着，“是不是遇到好事，心情特别好？”

“我听说Tom把你留下来了，他一定是找你当舞伴吧？”围在魔药旁的另一个女生好奇地问。

“你知道吗？我们帮你统计过了，Ginny目前已经换了第四个男朋友了，我听到Gryffindore讨论她对Neville也有点意思。”一个Harry完全不认识的学生有点腼腆地说，“其实我是支持你和Tom在一起的，基本上大家都觉得Tom比较适合你。”

“不是吧？我听到的是她一直都喜欢Tom阿？Harry，她一定是忌妒你，对你的态度才会这么糟糕，你是不是真的给她下了爱情魔药？”

“根据我的观察，她根本没有喝下去的症状，就算有也是她应该的，她上次是不是还对你下咒？”

“我和Ivy趁着没人看到时对她偷偷放了大泡粉，结果中的居然是Ron那个傻……喔抱歉，我可不想说脏话。Harry，我真的认为你应该好好接受Tom的追求，你们不是有婚约吗？他是如此优秀又英俊的人……”

Harry忍不住回话：“我认为……对Ginny和Ron不需要这样，他们很好，也很优秀……”

“Harry！”Ernie不可置信地说着：“你居然把Ginny和Tom来做比较！”

“别这样，Ernie，每个人所爱的都值得被尊重。”Hannah轻声说着。

其他的小獾都用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神哀怨地看着Harry，这使他坐立难安，一旁的Credric见状，善解人意地解围。

“你们应该知道，那个球星Krum，他黑湖里的珍宝是Hermione吧？”他神秘地对着众人眨了眨眼，轻易地将话题转向。

“梅林，我知道，太不可思议了，Krum和Hermione有什么亲戚关系吗？”Hannah小声地尖叫着，显得很激动。

“我在图书馆听到Krum亲自邀请Hermione当他的舞伴，这大概是另一个爱情的萌芽。”Credric说着，他英俊的脸此时写满了爆雷的满足。

“梅林！天阿！”

“为什么我不去图书馆读书阿！”

“不不不不不不！”

“原来Krum喜欢知性美的吗！”

“我还听说Hagrid邀请了Maxime夫人！”

“太惊人了！”

“说实话，他们站在一起还挺般配的。”

休息室从原本安静的读书环境转变为欢乐的八卦分享地，Harry简直不敢置信，他过去从来没有见识到Hufflepuff的这一面，印象中的小獾们确实是团结友好，并且相当忠诚，事实上Harry是很喜欢这个学院的。

Harry悄声地对Credric问着：“我记得我们有守密的特质不是吗？”

“你应该要和同学院的人多相处，我们并不比Slytherin的人差。”Credric说着，深邃的灰色眼睛盯着他：“首先要有秘密，才能守密，我们的信息就像植物的根部，隐藏土里却散布广大。我们不会妄自评价得到的消息，这些消息也不会离开我们的休息室，在外人面前必须禁止谈论这些。”

“有时候他们甚至会因为消息的误差而打起来。”级长愉悦地指着在地毯上互相抱着拉扯，滚来滚去的两个人。

好温和的打法……

“对了，Harry，所以你要不要试试级长浴室？口令没变。”

“……”

Hufflepuff的寝室有很多圆形、黄色的物体，大门就是个完美的圆形造型，就像是进入了安全感十足的圆木桶一样，四周依旧充满植物藤蔓，像是树屋，完全不像是在地下室的空间，光线充足，绿意盎然。

床铺是拼着床单的四柱床，还有个铜制暖床炉，木质的地板是蜂蜜色的，有着特别的纹路，朴实却温馨。

Harry躺在床上，舒适地叹了一口气，这一切都太不可思议了，他还未从这些美好的幻觉脱离。他的父母并没有死在他出生一年后，Sirius依旧骑着他的飞天机车奔驰，Cedric活生生地揽着他笑而不是躺在湿冷的墓地，他自己则不再因为跟他能力没关系的事受人关注，也不需要回到那些讨人厌的亲戚家。肩上长久以来的压力突然消失，又处在这种温暖舒适的环境，让他感到放松并昏昏欲睡。

或许还有值得烦恼的事，那个Tom Riddle……现在应该改称为Gaunt，还有他莫明多出来的弟弟，他们经常在自己身边游荡。Ron和Ginny不喜欢他，失去了Ron和Hermione的友谊对他而言绝对是致命的打击……他们是如此的重要，和他的生命一样的不可或缺。

Ginny……是个更大的难题。

但他相信这都是可以解决的，过去一次次地经历过的致命危机，他们都一起度过了不是吗？

没有一个拥有许多追随者的黑巫师疯子追杀他，他能平静地在这个意想不到的学院度过快乐的学生生活……..

就在Harry即将睡着之际，他听到了Lily的声音。

“Harry？宝贝，你在吗？”

Harry立刻跳了起来，摸索一阵子，在床边找到了一面双向镜，翻开一看，Lily的脸就出现在里头。

再次见到Lily的脸，Harry能感受到喜悦从身体深处不断涌出，就像小鹿在初春的森林跳跃奔跑，他不禁微笑起来，这是真实的，不是厄里斯魔镜里的意象，更不是重生石造出的幻影。

“我在这里。”他小心翼翼地说，“妈？”

“感谢梅林，你没有生妈妈的气，很抱歉我们没有等你醒来就离开Hogwarts，有些讨厌的人一直坚持要找我，只为了抱怨我们的产品，令人厌烦的贵妇！而Tom对我们承诺他会好好照顾你。”Lily担心地问着：“James指责我不应该把你留给Tom照顾，你介意我的安排吗？”

“当然不介意，事实上我很高兴看到你们。”Harry小声地说，声音有点沙哑。

“亲爱的，别难过，我们跟你保证没有下一次。你现在还好吗？从水里出来时你糟透了。”Lily温柔地说，她伸出手碰着镜面，彷佛这样可以触摸到Harry的脸颊。

“强壮的可以打倒一只龙，妈妈的魔药很有效。”

Lily有点惊讶，她以为会面临儿子赌气的抱怨，或是愤怒的杂碎镜子──这块镜子已经是第九个了。

而现在儿子表现乖巧的让她很想穿越镜子去抱抱他，“那太好了，你爸爸一直想跟校长申请让你离校休息。”

“替我跟爸爸表达我的感谢。”Harry笑着说。

同时，James的声音从镜子另一端的远方传来，“不客气！儿子！”

显然他一直在偷听。

Lily转过头瞪了一眼，Harry笑得更开心了。

Lily继续地问着：“宝贝，你暑假回来时多次告诉我们你想终止Tom的婚约，原本我以为你们闹翻了，但这次来学校，发现他还是对你很好，为什么想解除婚约呢？”

Harry的脑袋空了几秒，为什么想解除？这是问题需要问吗？

原本的自己或许受了Murphy的影响，现在的他更不会同意，他清楚Tom邪恶的本性、无止尽的野心、他甚至不懂得爱！

可是这个环境下的自己理论上是不知道这些的，在旁人看来就只是幼稚的嫉妒而已。

他的脑中奔腾过了许多想法，包含许多画面，伤痕累累的同伴们和更多的死伤，最后只能勉强地开口，“我认为他是邪恶的，我不喜欢他。”

“邪恶的？”Lily惊讶地问，“你真的有亲眼看到吗？我告诉过你，不能带着偏见看待其他学院的人，你不能学你爸爸，他在学生时代就是个混蛋。”

“Lily……”James的尾音拖的很长，感觉怨念很深。

“但是……”Harry绞尽脑汁地想了想Tom的过去，然而他的面具或许带的太稳，竟然找不到任何的破绽。

现在Tom是六年级，邓布利多带他去看的记忆中，Tom已经发现了密室并做出了第一个Horcrux，并试图做出更多个。

或许他应该去调查密室和禁书区的《Secretsof the Darkest Art》这本书是不是有被借阅过。

“Harry，无论如何，Tom都是个好孩子，你应该花更多的时间和他相处，我不希望你现在的坚持在往后抱有遗憾。”

“我很好奇，妈妈，为什么我会和他有婚约？在我的印象里我从小就和他有了这个约定，但我们和Gaunt并不来往不是吗？”

Lily愣了一下，转头和她的丈夫对看了一眼，表情犹豫了起来。

“你还小，我想你长大后我们再告诉你……现在不能……总有一天你知道的……”

“但你试图希望我和他相处愉快，我需要知道这个！”Harry大声地说着。

“无论之前如何，未来的决定不会因为过去而改变，亲爱的，我只是希望你快乐……”Lily坚持着。

“这并没有什么好隐藏的，甜心，Harry已经长大了不是吗？”James的脸突然挤入镜内，他环抱着Lily的腰一起看着Harry。

“一切都是你的母亲高尚的善良，她认为这样能帮助一对贫穷的、无依无靠的母子。但她并不知道他们是邪恶的Slytherin后裔。”

“James，Slytherin并不邪恶，不管Merope是不是Slytherin，她依然需要帮助。她被丈夫抛弃，游走在死亡边缘，我们怎么能看着她和她的孩子就这样死掉！”

“就是这样。”James两手一摊，对着镜前的儿子说着，“所以你就和Tom订婚了。”

“什么？”Harry疑惑地问，“这和订婚有什么关系？”

Lily哀伤叹气，“多亏了他的弟弟Murphy，学校里是不是都知道Tom是个混血？”

Harry点头。

“他的父亲我见过，是个很英俊的男人，但却在Merope怀孕的时后抛弃了她，真是渣透了！Merope来寻找我的帮助，在我们家生下了Tom，她那时候是如此的虚弱，哀伤过度，以至于差点丢了性命。”

“也耗尽我们家里所有的医疗性魔药。”James阴沉地补充。

“为什么不将她送去St Mungo？”Harry疑惑地问。

“不行，Harry，Merope的身分很复杂，我们不能这样做。”Lily恳求的看着Harry，希望他不要再纠结这个。

“所以，Merope在身体比较好的时候，就必须离开了，Tom在我们家里住了三年，直到他的母亲来接他回去。她为了感谢我们的照顾，提议让你和Tom先有个婚约，以后看孩子的发展，随时可以取消。”

James接续着，“那时候Lily和我正筹备着你祖父遗留下来的事业，但Potter家族名义的产品打不太进纯血市场，Merope自认为她家族的名声可以为我们争取更多的纯血家族客户，那时候我们才知道Gaunt是什么样的家族，Harry，我很支持你和Tom那小子分开。”

“但是她的确帮助我们顺利的开展业务！这让纯血家族的一些人改变了态度，对我们友好。Merope虽然有点畏缩，但她是诚心想帮助我们，她很单纯，并没有你所谓的邪恶阴谋！”

“所以……”Harry插话道，“Tom和我的婚约是一种……商业联姻吗？”

James和Lily停下了逐渐演变的争吵，他们一同纠结的看向Harry。

“这并不算是，Harry，这一切都必须依你的意志，你不愿意，在成年后就直接解除。或者你有另外喜欢的对象？若是这样，提早解除也无所谓。”James说着。

“好了，James，你不是和Sirius有约吗？别再打扰我和宝贝的亲子时间。”Lily出声打断并提醒她的丈夫。

James翻了个白眼：“Harry和我就不是亲子时间吗？我是外人吗？”但他的身体却听话的离开了Harry的视线范围。

同寝室的人陆续地回来了，Harry把床幔放了下来，打开了昏黄的铜制床头灯，Lily忧心地看着他。

“Harry，你觉得如何？”她似乎有点紧张，下巴紧绷着，“Teddy告诉我，你喜欢Weasley家的Ginny？这是你坚持要解除婚约的原因吗？”

“我……”Harry想起Ginny看他的眼神充满厌恶，他不禁迟疑了，“不是Ginny的原因，我不喜欢Tom，他……”对他有阴影，看到他身体会自动进入战斗模式，“他并不适合我。”Harry想起Lily对于没有原因的偏见很不喜欢，若说服不了她，是无法被她认可的。

这点和Hermione有点相似，这是麻瓜家庭出来的优秀女巫的通病吗？。

“我知道了。”Lily叹了一口气。“现在除了Tom偶尔会来我们家拜访，Gaunt几乎和我们没有联系了……事实上Merope住在哪里我也不知道，Tom也不愿意说，我很担心他们。我们现在因为婚约的关系会补助Tom一些学费，如果中止婚约，你爸绝对不会答应资助他们……如果你没有迫切的原因，至少等Tom毕业，可以吗？”

Harry看着Lily的恳求，他几乎说不出话来，尽管他怀疑这一切都是假像，却完全无法拒绝。

“我知道了，这段期间我会试着和他好好相处。”Harry思考了一阵子，艰难地说。

“谢谢你，懂事的孩子，我爱你。”Lily欣慰地笑着。

他们结束了对话。

Harry手撑着头，躺着看向床顶，恢复原状的镜子被他随意摆放。此时他的睡意全消，思考着他目前面临的状况，这是他从来没有想过的事，这个婚约是出于利益？是出于慈善事业？他不明白。

这样看来，Tom对他的态度就很值得商榷了，虽然Lily告诉他从小他们一起住过，但他一点印象都没有，不确定是不是他还没“想起来”的原因。

Harry拉出了那条拆不下来的挂坠盒，若不计较它黑暗的历史，和强大的魔力，这是一个很漂亮的蛇纹石挂坠，外部有玻璃罩着，金色的底部，中间镶着绿宝石的S，像极了一条蛇，当Ron使用Gryffindor的剑刺穿它时，里面有个像是Voldemort的红色眼睛。

Harry摸索着这个饰品，它的温度很低，甚至有些黑暗气息，质地很好，高尚且贵重，Harry不知道这个坠物在没了Riddle的灵魂后还有什么样的强大力量。

绿宝石构成的S符号在Harry分心时似乎动了一下，彷佛是个幻觉，Harry睁大眼睛，死死地盯着这诡异的挂坠盒，它却毫无异状，就像是个普通的饰品。

Harry再次尝试着想把它解开，低声的念着咒，却毫无功效，就连挂坠盒的链子似乎也带着抗咒抗力的防护，Harry最后筋疲力尽的放弃了。

***为了上传我又重新看了一遍，看到这章时发现原来这篇是个穷小子为了白富美家里的钱引诱白富美和他结婚的故事***  
***但自己挖的坑再怎么傻逼还是要哭着继续填***


	4. Chapter 4

Harry开始适应新的生活，以一个Hufflepuff的身份。

课程和他经历过的那些没什么改变，不同的是相对和平的学校生活，还有──

“你的魔药已经足够优秀了，Harry。”Luna坐在一旁的椅子上，在Harry进来前她就在这了，她好奇地盯着摆弄药水的男孩，并捧着颠倒的《唱唱反调》，像梦呓般地说着。她今天的打扮正常了很多，用长春藤蔓编成的发饰固定住乱膨膨的长发，令人眼睛一亮。

他们现在在地窖里，Harry正试图制造一种他以前完全没听过的检测药水，过程出奇的复杂，熬好需要一整个月。

他的魔药课本被注记了相当多的笔记，并在空白处附加了更多相同功效或者相反功效的补充，字迹有些零乱，显得整本书密密麻麻的。

就像他曾经看过混血王子的笔记，却少了点惊世骇俗的材料改编，较为规矩和正统。

无可否认地，课本的主人对这门课下了相当大的心血，而如今Harry试着把这些东西变成自己的，这是件有挑战的事，对他而言。

“碰！”

一阵爆炸后，把Luna白净的脸给熏黑了。

“没这么名副其实，是吧？”Harry苦笑，他甩了甩魔杖，重新整理好灾难现场，准备再做一次。

Luna无所谓地耸耸肩，“你似乎不再喜欢它，至少没像以前这么热爱，反倒像是勉强的摸索。”浅色的眼睛直盯着Harry，眨也不眨，“你的色彩也比从前深了很多。”

“什么？”Harry停下手边的动作，疑惑地问。

“这是一种感觉，Harry。”她含糊不清地说，“好像你突然能看的到拉着我们马车的那东西。”

“没有。”沉默了一会儿，Harry低声开口，“练习魔药只是为了帮助Hufflepuff的学生们能顺利通过他们的期末考。”

Harry说的是实话，Hufflepuff学生的资质参差不齐，因此这个学院的级长挑选方式通常是寻找成绩好的学生——为了拯救其他小獾们的课业。

当然Harry并不是级长，但在上一次他突然的"慷慨"后，Cedric趁机要他立个誓，一起帮忙辅导并拯救小獾们的魔药学。

Cedric的提议，Harry发现自己总是拒绝不了。

Luna不再说话，她只是直盯着Harry的动作，几乎不眨眼的那种，并且离的远远的，偶尔帮忙处理一些小失误造成的脏乱。

在Harry又再炸了两次坩埚后，她开口了，“我的母亲因为魔咒实验的失控而丧生，那天的她特别急躁，就像现在的你。”

Harry恼怒地叹息。

“或许你被阿古巴什吉特缠上了，Harry，你太急了，这对你的工作没有帮助。”她贴心地补充，“偶尔我也会这样，那时候我就会穿上特别制作的衣服，或是看看《唱唱反调》，就能开心起来。做点开心的事？”

“谢谢你，Luna。”Harry揉着僵硬的肩膀，放弃了眼前的坩埚，站了起来，“一起出去？”

“不，事实上我在这里寻找月亮青蛙。”她快活地说，“希望你能开心起来。”

不得不说，稳定发挥的疯姑娘Luna，让Harry紧绷的神经稍微地放松了──擅长魔药的标签，给他的压力不亚于救世主的称号，尤其是小獾们闪亮亮的眼睛望着他时。

Harry思索着以前的自己所记述的材料，在阴暗的地窖走着，正要回到休息室，突然有个熟悉的声音，从墙上的裂缝中传来。

那是个毛骨悚然、冰冷、低沉的声音。

“来......来吧，躲藏的......让我撕、撕开你......杀了你......”

“碰！”

突然额上传来剧痛，Harry捂着脸，才发现他为了寻找声音的来源，撞上了墙壁。

Tom Riddle抱着日记本，Ginny倒地的影像浮出了他的脑海，Harry的心跳加快，顾不上头上肿起一包，脚步越走越大步，最后开始奔跑。

在跳过两个移动式的楼梯后，他顺利地来到了二楼，Harry抽出了魔杖，感到全身的肌肉紧绷着，然而还没跑到那间废弃的女厕所，一个转角处轻微的交谈声传来，Harry来不及剎车，直直地撞了上去。

然而他还没碰到人，就被一股大力给扯到边上，Harry的后脑勺重重地撞上墙，这让他眼前一黑，从顶端爆出一阵晕眩的钝痛，几乎要流下泪来。下巴到嘴的部分都被大手粗鲁地捂着，死死地固定着，而Harry在这种劣势下，瞬间抽出魔杖，褐色的冬青木和对方死白的紫杉木对撞，几乎激起火花，它们互相抵着，指在对面的人胸口心脏处。

这阵动乱中，Harry的眼镜被撞歪了，但他却看得十分清楚──对方离他太近，鼻尖都快贴在一起──熟悉的黑瞳危险地盯着他。

“……下午好，Harry？”说话的人的眉高高挑起，锁住Harry下巴的大手放松了，细长苍白的手指在眼前扫过，帮忙摆正眼镜，接着移向他的脑后──被重击的地方──轻轻地揉着。

Harry这时才看轻，Tom的身后是一群Slytherin，他们正好收起刚抽出来的魔杖，表情有点尴尬。

“Guant，我们先回去了。”其中一个壮硕Slytherin说着，Harry认出他是Montague，目前Slytherin的魁地奇队长，总是喜欢在球场上犯规的人。

Tom微不可见的点头，他的眼光一直停留在Harry身上，带着点探究。后方的脚步声慢慢远离，他轻声地开口，带着责备的语气，“你吓到我了，甜心，这会让你受伤。”

Harry注视着他，带着戒备地，意图审视这个危险人物是不是放出了蛇怪，例如藏了个日记本什么的。

然而就连Tom关心的目光都该死的真诚。

“好了，别生气，让我看看你的伤。”Tom半哄地说着。

“不用了。”Harry用力推开Tom，高个男孩微微退了一步，顺手将Harry拉近了，并轻点他的前额。

“嘶──”那是在地窖时听到像是蛇怪的声音意外地撞的一个包。

“Harry……”Tom轻声地说着，手指依旧停留在那里，身体微微前倾，“这里……什么时候多了一个这么特别的……”

当Tom的手碰触到闪电状的疤痕，Harry立刻感受到一股从灵魂深处而来的战栗，并同时感觉到对方怀疑的情绪，这让他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，而对面的Slytherin级长同时瞇起了眼。

“跟你没关系。”Harry大声地说着，他倒退了两步，脑袋依旧晕眩，“我，我自己会去校医院。”他补充道，转眼间就跑开了，而他似乎能听到后面愉悦的笑声。

邻近校医院，Murphy正在那里徘徊，这让Harry打消了治疗的念头──和他伤过的比起来这根本不算什么──他转身，往楼下走去。

Hermione正在图书馆门口和Krum说话，他们靠近的就像要亲吻一样。下个转角处，Ginny和两个狮院的说笑着，在看到Harry的瞬间，给了他一个白眼。Harry下定决心，必须把密室调查清楚，他不想让她们再次陷入危险之中。

“……Potter？Potter先生？”一个声音惊醒了沉浸在密室和蛇怪回忆中的Harry，他茫然地抬起头，Sprout正温和地看着他。

“教授问你毒牙天竺葵的牙齿。”在他旁边摆弄植物的Hannah低声地说着，并精准地扯下植物的牙齿，它开始尖叫。

“呃……可以制作成食物和药品？”Harry尝试着回答。

“Potter，请你专注在你的课程上，这是个危险的植物，很容易被咬伤。”Sprout说着，语气相当温和。

“抱歉。”Harry说着，这堂课他们必须拔下这些危险植物的叶子，并且闪躲这些植物的攻击。Harry低头，发现他前方的天竺花已经被拔的干净，叶子整整齐齐地摆在一旁。

Hannah对他眨了眨眼。

在地窖后的时间里，Harry一直专注地听四周的声音，蛇怪的嘶嘶声却像是幻觉一般不再出现。而他的异常举动也让小獾敏锐地嗅到不对劲，来问问题的明显少了很多。

时间很快的流逝，Harry躺在温暖柔软的床上，鹅黄灯光渐暗，泥土的气味带来令人放松的氛围，Harry却没办法安稳地睡，诡异的嘶嘶声不断萦绕在他的脑海里。不安份地翻动了一阵子，最后爬了起来。

隐形斗篷并不在身边，Harry给自己下了忽略咒和幻身咒——感谢七年级的Hermione和他们的逃亡生活——悄悄地溜到外面去。

四周十分安静，他飞快地在走廊上走着，为了消弭不安，Harry决定去查查禁书区里记载Horcurx的书还在不在。

他贴着墙壁，Filch嘴里嘟囔着什么，走了过去，以往跟在身旁的猫并不在这里。

图书馆内漆黑阴森，Harry小心翼翼地走了进去，经过一排排的书架，翻过一条绳子，禁书区就在最后方，他用魔咒点了光，找到了关于黑魔法的藏书地，这里比任何地方都来的诡异，有些书上的字体闪着血色的红光，有些扭曲不定。

尖端黑魔法揭密……尖端黑魔法揭密……

那是一本褐色的黑皮书，封面的烫金字母像是用剑刻印下的，锐利而危险，此刻它仍然待在禁书区中，Harry很快地找到了它。

Harry刚触碰到这本书，正要将它抽出，突然有一只手伸了过来，覆在Harry的手背上，将书缓缓地推回去，一股温热的躯体靠上了他的背。

“看看我抓到了什么，一只小獾？”带着嘶嘶声的气音吹入了他的耳窝。

Harry吓得跳起，猛力回过身，Tom的身影在他后方，几乎要融入黑暗之中，光晕在他英俊的脸上打上了不祥的阴影。Harry在看到他以前完全没有察觉有人在身后，这让他对自己的状态有点不安，Harry想甩开制住他的大手，却被更大的力道制约，他们面对面，在Harry的挣扎之下，Tom将他压制在书架上。

“你、你怎么在这里？”Harry压低声音，使劲地推着前方的人。

“为什么不行？别忘了，我有级长的责任，宵禁之后的巡逻是我的工作。而你的问题，我原封不动地还给你，你在这里做什么？我的爱？”Tom压低了声音，语速很快。

“……好奇而已。”Harry勉强地答道。

Tom的眉高高地挑起，明显不采纳这样的理由，他的手缓缓地环上男孩的腰，“在我看来，这样的行为就像那些没脑袋的蠢狮子，我的男孩。”

“但正是如此，放开我。”

“你不喜欢黑魔法，也不喜欢黑魔法防御，你只爱魔药。”Tom不容置疑地说着。

Harry知道自己引起了史上最危险的巫师的怀疑，从下午遇到他开始。这不是件好事，他瞪着眼前的人，四肢猛烈地挣扎起来。他们的动静并不小，在一个冲突之后，有本书从书架掉到地上，它被翻开了，刺耳凄厉的声音划破了宁静的图书馆。

两人都被突如其来的声音给打断，Tom黑着脸，用魔杖指向那本书，瞬间它就变成了粉末，声音也安静下来。

“喵──”

但是，来不及了，一声猫叫的长音传来，灰色的毛和黄眼睛，Mrs Norris站在走道看着他们，面露狰狞。

“亲爱的，那些讨人厌的小鬼就在这里吗？”随后，拖着步子的声音响起，沙哑的怒吼伴随着喘息，渐渐靠近。

Harry缩在Tom的手臂里，有点心慌，他正要拿起魔杖，就看到Tom突然甩出一个眼熟的斗篷，随后覆在两人身上。

Harry瞪大眼睛，十分不友善地瞪着眼前从容自若的级长，那正是他寻遍不着的隐形斗篷。

对方表情无辜地眨了眨眼。

当年，Tom拿着挂坠盒和Harry交换信物时，Harry*傻傻地拿出了隐形斗篷来交换的。(小獾H：我才不喜欢夜游！)

接着Harry拿着魔杖的手被握住，随着Tom的力道指向Mrs Norris，低沉的声音快速地念着咒，凊凉的魔力顺着交覆的手流窜，进入了冬青木魔杖，Harry被魔力交迭的刺激震的发麻，身上的汗毛竖起，全身僵硬又有点脱力，被Tom揽在身上。

灰色的猫大大地抖了一下，发出一声凄厉的尖叫，快速地跳走。

几秒后，Filch的身影就出现在禁书区。

“那些偷跑的臭小子在哪里？你跑不掉的，我要把你吊在天花板上，铐住你那娇嫩的小手......”

Harry动也不敢动，呼吸放的更轻，只希望Filch快点离开，但显然他的婚约者并不是这么想的。

当Filch慢吞吞地走到附近，伴随着持续不断地咒骂，Tom突然将Harry压上书架，一手环着腰，一手抵在男孩的脑后。这时候的Harry丝毫不敢反抗，他被迫抬起头，承受Tom居高临下的吻。

Harry没有预料到这个，吃惊使他的嘴微开，而被顺利的入侵，他想推开贴在身上的人，Filch却正巧走到这里，驼背的老人望着空无一物的书架，鹰勾鼻皱了皱，他看到了书柜角落的一小团粉末，十分狐疑地停了下来。

Harry的唇被压制着，他的余光见到Filch的身影，甚至想往这里前进，他想提醒恣意妄为的人收敛一些，却看到Tom已经闭上眼睛，显然十分投入。

Harry的注意力开始难以集中起来，口腔内的搅动和舔拭让他脑袋发晕，热气爬上头部，开始散发红晕。些微吸允的水声更加添了哑炮的怀疑，他伸长了手臂，慢慢往这里前进。

Harry心跳越来越快，对方作乱的手变本加厉地摸入的他的衣服里，沿着腰线滑过。Filch如果发现他们，隐形斗篷若被掀开，这样的景象会被认为是什么？一对不同学院的情侣半夜在禁书区偷情？先不论身为级长的Tom主动违背校规会受到什么惩罚，让Harry和黑魔王的名声以这样的理由绑在一起简直美妙的不敢想象。

这样的情况下，Harry无法专心地抵御Tom在口腔里的攻势，里头每个角落都顺利地被入侵者舔过，而后抵在口腔后方，深吻着，这让男孩几乎要窒息，手臂不由自主地搂住对方的脖子。

Filch似乎听到喘气声，他兴奋地一笑，认为这些调皮的学生即将要被发现了，紧张地露出马脚，于是他更加得意，脚步加大。

Harry紧张的几乎颤抖，他全身都被制住，水气上涌，隐约看到Filch的手掌往他们越来越近……

在即将碰触到Tom的头发时，他突然睁开了眼睛，瞳孔里闪着冷酷和不悦，他微微转头，快速地抽出一本红色封面的书，往外砸去──Harry很惊讶书居然直接穿过了斗篷。

那本书翻开了，内页一碰触到Filch的皮肤便立刻吸附上去。驼背的老人惨叫一声，接触到书页的部位传来又痛又辣的感觉，激烈的让他觉得自己一定是中毒了，一个踉跄后，他以令人吃惊的速度往外奔袍，一边跑一边喊叫着。

Harry愣然地看着这一幕，直到被人重重地在唇瓣上吸允了一下，他猛然回神，愤怒又羞涩地推开眼前的人，一边擦拭着唇，一边拿着魔杖指向Tom。

罪魁祸首甚至像是餍足般舔了舔嘴角，微笑地看着他。

“给你一点偷跑出来的惩罚，我的爱，就不扣你分了。”

“我宁愿你扣分！”Harry大喘着，这才发现自己很久没有呼吸了，刚刚一大段的时间他几乎没有换气。

随后他想离开这里，却腿一软，又被打着绿色领结的级长揽回怀抱中。

“刚刚那是什么书？”Harry靠在Tom的肩膀上，手就像泄愤般地蹂躏起对方的巫师袍。

“和血液诅咒有关的黑魔法，当它吸饱血液才会对外敞开里面的知识。”Tom平静的说，就好像刚刚的一切都与他无关似的，“好了，回去寝室吗？”

这时Harry想拒绝也没办法了，他只知道记载着Horcrux作法的书籍并没有被借走，但无法确定的是Tom有没有翻阅过。

他们沉默地走了一段路──Tom像是也有心事般，似乎思考着什么──在看到Harry敲了两次不对的旋律导致全身都是醋味后，Tom饶有兴致地开口，“我们的吻太激烈，让你现在连寝室都进不去吗？”他意有所指地看着Harry略为发抖的手。

“或是你在一旁让我无法专心，如果你离开，我保证一下就能进去。”Harry不甘示弱地说。

“级长的职责是确保学生们安全的回到寝室。”

“你不是我的级长，亲爱的Slytherin。”

“但你是我的未婚夫。”

Harry停下了动作，转头看向Tom，他的表情满溢着温柔。

Harry被牵着手，被带进了Slytherin的休息室，接着被引导到寝室。

“怎么了，Harry？快进来。”

Harry被眼前的寝室震惊了，这里十分的宽敞，但空间却设计成阶梯状，形成了有间隔、层次的格局，一眼望去无法看清所有的样貌，显得格外神秘，绿色和银色成了主要的装饰色，阴暗的光线和Hufflepuff成了鲜明的对比。水从高处冲击而下，顺着阶梯状的轨道流出，在最下层积成了一个水床。

似乎有魔法在这里运行，冲击流动的声音并不大，带着十分舒服的清凉，而水滴和水气却不会出现在水道之外，宽大的沙发和柔软的床就在一侧，配合着空间的设计呈现波浪的形状，一些珊瑚和水草的装饰，当然，还有蛇纹和鳞片，在各种角落出现，带来自然、神秘、清凉的感觉。

“太漂亮了。”Harry惊叹，他们此时站在阶梯的最上层，急流而下的瀑布就在一旁，Harry不禁伸手，试着去触碰

。

“他们是真的水！”他顿时回到了自己刚接触魔法世界的兴奋，显然忘了在一旁的是他多年的死敌，拉着他的手臂兴奋地说着。

“当然，别忘了Slytherin的休息室是建在黑湖底下，这些水都是来自黑湖。”Tom讶异于Harry的激动，那双透绿的眼散发出耀人的光彩，令人着迷，他从前就知道这个男孩的眼睛特别的漂亮，即使被藏在呆板的眼镜之下。

他轻轻地牵着Harry，走下了楼梯，他怀疑自己一放手，Harry就会像个孩子似的跳入水里，“偶尔会有湖底生物经过这里，有魔法的阻隔下，牠们没办法踏到地上，但你碰触到水就得小心了……”

“人鱼也会游来吗？”

“不。”Tom轻笑着，被男孩像是撒娇般地瞪了一眼，让他莫名产生了一种心痒，他不动声色地继续说着，“智慧让他们知道该远离这里，只有一些没有智力的生物会误闯。”但他的寝室是不会出现这个问题的，事实上，只有新生才会被那些突如其来的水中生物吓到，高年级的学生都知道怎么去避免。

他带着Harry来到最下层的水平台，满溢的水流从边缘不断下淌，“这里被魔法加固过，你可以上去玩。”

“你当我是小孩子哄吗！”Harry大声地说着，似乎想要掩盖自己的跃跃欲试。

“当然不是，好了，去吧。”

Harry尝试着摸了摸平台，他能感觉到水流从手下流过，但手掌却不会湿，更有一股浮力拖着他的手不下沉。

Harry受不了诱惑，毫无形象地躺了上去，水流经他的身体，带着温柔，水温也不冷，与他以前跳到黑湖底下进行竞赛，或者刚来到这里溺水时那种刺骨的寒意完全不同，十分的舒服，从来没体会过的他兴奋地翻滚。水击打和流动的声音更让人像是在森林般的舒适，并且昏昏欲睡。

“这是一张床吗？”Harry好奇地问，他一抬头，就看到Tom带着一股说不清的笑意凝望着他，不禁尴尬地撩了撩头发。

“可以算是，虽然我并不睡那里。”Tom相当自然地走到柔软的L型沙发旁，脱下身上的布料，换上了睡衣，“你需要换衣服吗？时间晚了，我想你该睡了。”

“不、不用换。”Harry窘迫地坐了起来，Tom脱下衣服的身体是苍白却十分完美，就像是古希腊的雕塑，每个比例、肌肉分布都用上最严格的比例去打造。然而却有很多的伤疤出现在上头，让人看了十分揪心。

是谁如此的残忍，对一个如此英俊的男孩子也下的了手。

Harry不断地警告自己别去同情这个，Voldemort极为擅长伤害自己，甚至是灵魂。他下了水床，坐到沙发旁边，“你的寝室没有别人吗？

“Slytherin的寝室是三个人一间，但现在这里只会有我们两个。”Tom说着，换上睡衣的他捧着一本十分厚重的书，十分闲适地坐到沙发上，就在Harry身旁。

Harry这才发现这里有一整面墙的书柜，除了书以外还有些魔药的材料，整捆整捆的羊皮纸卷，还有一些精致的模型。

隐形斗篷被整齐地挂在架子上，和Harry总是随意地塞入床底和箱子的行为完全不同。

“我要睡哪里？”

“都可以，但我希望你去睡在床上。”Tom看破了Harry想躺在水面上的想法，“虽然有魔咒保护着，但那里毕竟直通黑湖，还是有一定的危险。”

“好吧……那你呢？”带着一些不甘愿，Harry问着。

“若你不希望，我当然可以睡在这里。”Tom轻轻地摸着身下的沙发

凌晨时分，Harry突然醒了过来，他往微弱的光线看去，Tom就坐在木制的桌子上，羽毛笔刷刷刷地写着什么。

Harry走进一看，Tom的姿势非常标准，除了手中在进行的工作，左右两旁各有一只羽毛笔漂浮着，并快速的移动，这让他想起Rita Skeeter的自动羽毛笔。

而Tom正在写的那份羊皮卷，署名赫然是自己的名字。

“……你在帮我写作业？在两点的时候？”朦胧的睡意瞬间消失，Harry不禁大声地问。

“抱歉，我最近比较忙。”Tom没有抬头，Harry这才发现他睡前Tom在沙发上所看的书其实是为了第二天的黑魔法防御课备课。

“你不是说Lockhart回来了？”

“他是这样告诉我的。”

Harry看了看两边的羊皮纸，那正是上一次五年级黑魔法防御的作业，红色的墨水清晰地在上面标示错误，并写出评语。

其中一只羽毛笔批到Harry的作业──当然那时候还不是“他”──显然字迹并不是Harry的，红色的墨水很快的就在上面批了个E，就翻了过去。

这大概也是Tom的手笔，对于自己写的东西，不需要任何的查阅。

Harry突然抽起Tom手上的那只，“我已经完成了，停下，你该睡觉了。”

Tom终于将视线汇聚到Harry身上，并且愣了愣，“完，成，了？”他的语调十分缓慢，似乎想里面找出另一个意思。

“自从你入学后的这四年，除非我真的有不得已的困难──当然你会大发脾气──否则我的工作从来都包含这一项，Harry。”Tom看着满脸通红的男孩，声音变的危险，“你找到了别人代劳？Murphy？还是对你很好的级长Diggory？或是三年级的Lupin？”渐增的怒气让他不再平稳，他摸出了自己的魔杖，带着威胁地问。

“都不是！我自己写！”Harry从没想过他需要讲出这么令人羞耻的话，“若你不相信，在课堂上就能看到，现在，来睡觉！”这时候他完全没意识到自己在说什么。

越来越阴沉的脸色缓和了，Tom琢磨着，带着一点得意，“第一次看我帮你写作业的样子，心虚了？或是心疼了？我一直在思考是否毕业后要找个理由留下来帮忙你七年级的课业。”

“Ernie认为O.W.L.s快到了，我们都应该好好准备。你应该不能帮我考试？”Harry勉强找了个借口，他强硬地拖着Tom起身，和他一起躺到床上。

Tom的声音带着笑意，“很显然，不能。”他侧躺在男孩的身旁──这是他接任级长后第一次上学时间这么早就寝。

这张床上也是第一次多了一个人，自从他占据了这间寝室后。

“你没有去医治你的伤。”Tom靠近了，他缓缓地摸着Harry的后脑勺，唇轻柔地贴着前额的肿包，钝痛的感觉让Harry后知后觉的想起这件事。

“我忘记了……小伤而已。”

“不行。”Tom召唤了魔药，意外温和的气味朦胧了Harry的意识，微凉的手沾着药水在后头缓缓地揉着。

水声不断地击打着地面，清澈的味道弥漫，他们躺卧在丝绸的床上，面对面，陷入混沌的黑暗之中。

Harry完全忘了，之所以答应Tom来到这里，是为了寻找有关Horcurx，或是密室有关的东西。


	5. Chapter 5

Tom站在禁书区，停留了很长一段时间。

他的眼里有阴沉的雾气翻滚着，苍白的皮肤透着青色的血管。

之后，他抬起了手，拿下了那本褐色封面的书，《尖端黑魔法揭密》。

什么样的魔法，会让身为一向厌恶黑魔法、规矩的小獾，打破校规，违背良心的冒险，半夜偷偷摸摸的来找寻？

修长的手指快速地翻页，高耸的书架为这个高个子男孩打上阴影，四周安静无声。

最后，翻动的书页停止了，上头斗大的标题写着：Horcurx

一道精光闪过他黑暗的瞳孔。

\---

“Harry……梅林阿，你爬这么高做什么？” Ernie仰着头，大吼地问，并诧异地看着已经爬的很高还在继续往上爬的Harry。

那是棵巨大的魔法树，据说是Hufflepuff在创立学院时就移植进休息室，到现在已经有千年的历史，上面的物种即为丰富。Hufflepuff在这棵树的周围建了一个温室，里面摆满了各式各样的植物，供学生学习研究。

这里有充足却不炙热的阳光，有树藤编织的桌椅，有微风徐徐，有各种泥土和植物特有的清香味道，绿色的枝叶上闪着露珠，随着光线的反射照出晶莹的光泽。

“我请他帮忙摘鹊果。我问过所有在休息室的人，只有Harry有这个勇气爬上去。”站在一旁的六年级女孩说着，她的眼里充满着崇拜，“他其实很帅，是吧？”

此时Harry一手勾住粗大的枝干，像昆虫一样匍匐前进，这让在上面栖息的鸟吓了一跳，吱了个尖锐着长音。

“不，我想，” Ernie面无表情的说。“他一定是忘了摘下果子时会发生什么，如果是我，我会选择骑扫帚飞上去。”

“不会吧？”女孩眨了眨眼睛，“每个人都知道Harry惧怕飞行，我不能这样提议，他会受伤的。”

“但是……”

Harry没有注意到树下的动静，他已经看到了那棵珍贵的果实了，同时也注意到在他周围一些不太有善的眼睛，那些是在树上栖息的魔法动物。

Harry嘴里咬着他的魔杖，只用左脚勾着树枝，整个身体腾空，小心翼翼地向那颗不断变换颜色的果实伸手。他安然无恙地摸到鹊果，然而当他摘下来的一瞬间，这棵树的叶子突然快速地震动。

下面观望的学生们倒抽一口气，快速地后退，有些人甚至逃离了温室。

这些植物或生物空间只局限于这个温室，除非有巫师施咒带它们离开，这是Hufflepuff当年张开温室时设下的防护。

“完了，他根本不知道，什么措施都没做就直接摘了下来。” Ernie喃喃。

“我去找会飞的人来帮忙！”他身边的六年级女孩匆匆忙忙地跑开了。

Harry才刚将鹊果放进口袋，一抬头，就看到成群的小精灵朝他脸上扑来！牠们尖锐地叫着，疯狂地朝向Harry攻击。

他们的目标是Harry口袋的鹊果。

“滚开！”Harry怒吼了一声，不断地拍打着在他周围奔腾的生物，小精灵发出刺耳的声音，牠们有一些移动到男孩的耳朵，试图想将他揣起来。更多的撕扯着Harry的袍子。

原来咬在Harry口中的魔杖因为他的怒吼而从高空下坠落──

“老天，Harry。” Ernie在树下想帮忙，他着急地想引开小精灵的注意，对着上空狂发魔咒，却不慎打到一颗带着长藤蔓的植物，它立即挥动长着小刺的藤蔓，朝Ernie打过来，他瞪大了眼睛。

“Protego！”Hanna突然挡在Ernie的前面，施了一个屏障。粗大的藤蔓挥在上头让两个人倍感压力。他们急忙跑出温室。

“Harry还在里面！”

“Harry，想办法下来！”

小精灵拉扯着Harry的耳朵，想把他拖走。刚被唤醒的不知名藤蔓追着小精灵而来，打掉了不少，却没办法让Harry脱离险境，他此时凌乱不堪，眼镜歪了一半，长袍被撕成一条一条的。

Harry听到了他的同学呼喊声，飞？反射性地念了召唤咒，温室里的某根扫把──破旧地，上面夹杂了一些干枯的树叶，看起来就像一把扫地用的扫帚──颤抖了两下，在洒落了一堆树叶后，非常缓慢地往Harry的方向飞去。

“那只扫把……原来可以飞吗？”有人疑惑地问。

当那个求Harry摘果实的女孩拉着Credic回来时──他们两个因为太过慌乱而敲错旋律，被喷的全身醋味──他们见到通往温室的门口聚集了一群人，这几乎是在休息室里所有的学生。

他们共同的表情是目瞪口呆，有些甚至跪了下来。

“怎么了？Harry没事吧？”Credic拿着他的魁地奇比赛扫帚，匆匆地拉着一个学生问。

那个学生纳纳地抬手，指向温室。

温室早已不复原本宁静温和的形象了，植物们疯狂地挥舞着他们的枝蔓，或是从里面喷出毒液，瞄准所有会动的物体随意喷射，它们砸毁了许多可爱的装饰，而树藤椅和树藤桌，当然还有吊床，它们都动了，仓皇地逃离这些恐怖的植物。

是的，有些学生甚至不知道它们是会动的。

小精灵、小妖精等魔法生物更是大肆作乱，牠们快速地飞翔着，有些和植物们打了起来，有些在内斗，Credic甚至能看到一只羽蛇游了出来，咬掉两只变形蜥蜴。

而这些混乱的中心，就是Harry。

他骑着那把带着蜘蛛网的破旧扫帚，在混乱的空隙中游走着，像进入水中的鱼。速度带出的狂风扫过他潮红又洋溢着快乐的脸，他一次次惊险地闪过藤蔓枝条的击打，直接冲撞试图想挡住他、拉扯他的小生物们，魔杖早已回到他的手中，绚烂的魔咒光彩挥开各种刁钻的攻击。他很久没有这样飞过了，最近一次是来到这里之前，在有求必应室里逃脱魔鬼火。

几个狐媚子张着毒牙朝Harry咬来，他单手单脚勾着扫帚，转了一个高难度的大回旋闪过了黑色的小妖精，让牠们互相撞在一起。

“梅林……这是海星倒挂式佐大车轮。”Credric喃喃地说。

“刚刚他做了一个穿针引线，在大树的枝干中快速穿梭。”Ernie捂着胸口，痛苦地说着，“我们差点为他停止了心脏。”

羽蛇追着Harry的扫帚尾巴，绚烂像是拖了几条长长的彩带。

“我听到Harry的笑声──如果谁告诉我他害怕飞行，我一定跟他赌100金加隆。”患有丢球症的Zacharias羡慕地说着。

“这孩子适合当我的继承人。”一个温和的女声插入了对话，Hufflepuff在画像中带着骄傲地开口，像个母亲，“有五个世纪的时间，没有孩子敢骑我留下来的扫帚，之后的五个世纪，没人发现它是飞天扫帚。我宣布Harry可以继承我的金杯。”

没人知道Hufflepuff喜欢飞行，但基于她经常出入丛林，很多时候必须要回避凶猛的魔法生物，和高耸的植物研究，飞行可以说是不可或缺，这不是让人难以理解的事。

创始人的声音也把所有的小獾从敬畏的情绪中唤醒，“该死，我们在做什么，快把防护撤掉，让Harry进来！”

“我出去带Harry回来。”Cedric收起一贯的笑容，严肃的说，这时候特别有级长的架式。“你们负责开关防护，别让那些麻烦的小东西穿进来。不要害怕，不要慌张，我相信你们。”

“不，我没有受伤，其实我觉得很有趣。”当Harry被年长的级长拖下来时，他恋恋不舍的看向温室。

那里目前群魔乱舞中，Harry的头发乱糟糟的，里面卡了几片小叶子，皮肤上有几处擦伤，但遮掩不了他灿烂的笑容。

小獾们面露惊恐。

Cedric强硬地把Harry的头移了回来，并用身体挡住温室的方向，“你有更好的地方可以发挥所长，魁地奇怎么样？我们非常需要你的飞行天赋。”

“喔，我很乐意。”Harry无辜地眨了眨眼，好像与刚刚的混乱毫无关系。

见到Harry被转移了注意，Hufflepuff们同时松了一口气。

“让你遇到这些，我真的很抱歉。”那位六年级女孩说着，她的衣袍皱的相当严重，一直到Harry进了休息室前，她都捏紧了两侧的布料，为Harry担心着。

“其实这给我一个很棒的经验，这个给你，鹊果。”Harry从口袋掏出造成一切混乱的元凶。

“喔，梅林，你实在太甜了宝贝。”女孩开心的举起不断变换色彩的果实，“如果你的婚约被取消了，一定要考虑我。”

“这话可不能传出去。”Cedric假装严厉的说。

“太愚蠢了，你居然会认为轮的到你。”

“刚刚的飞行表演真令人惊悚。”

“Harry，Hufflepuff女士决定要让你接受他的金杯了！”

“什么？”

他们笑闹了一会儿，小獾们并不会像狮子们热情的吵闹可以掀起屋顶，但在一片金黄之中，Harry所获得的欢乐并不会少于他在Gryffindor所得到的。

Ernie悄悄地避过众人，将Harry拉到一边。

“我差点忘了，这一定是你太惊艳的错。”金发少年皱着眉说，"Weasley的小女儿想找你，要我传话。"

“Ginny?”Harry瞪大眼睛，“她不会是想打我吧?”

“你打不赢吗？好像也是，虽然最近你的表现不错，但她那种母狮子......”Ernie想了想，拍了拍他的肩，“祝你好运，兄弟。”

Ginny对现在的Harry来说是最不太想面对之一，他不习惯一向崇拜他的红发女孩现在看他的眼神是厌恶、恶心的，连带的红发一家对待他的态度都不是很友善。这让Harry的脸变的惨白。

“得了吧，”Ernie叹了一口气，“让我跟着你去，你愿意吗？”

两个男孩小心翼翼地来到约定的地点，这是一道许久没人使用的废弃走廊，沉闷阴暗充满灰尘，空气停滞不前，充满霉味。

“有问题。”Harry拉住Ernie，眼睛瞇了起来，“Ginny不会选择这个地方和我见面。”

“你真的了解她吗？在我看来你只是迷恋着她的脸。” Ernie说着，继续往前进，“但只看脸，Gaunt可是顶级水平，但你不屑一顾。”

“是这样没错……不，我不是因为长相而和他们纠缠不清。”

“你就是，喔，我似乎看到Weasley。”

Harry疑惑的向前看去，一个红发女孩就站在阴暗的角落背对着他们，这不可能，Ginny约她来这种脏乱的角落做什么？

然而，当女孩听到声响转身后，Harry一切的疑惑都有了答案。

“Harry Potter！你来这里做什么？”Ginny厉声的说，并举高了她手里的魔杖，她的红发随着喷涨的魔力无风自动，。

两个男孩对看了一眼。

“这怎么回事？”Harry低声地问着传话的人。

“我不晓得，一个男学生请我传话。”Ernie将嘴唇抿成一条线，一丝恐惧藏在他的话语中，他对眼前的四年级女孩感到害怕，“他的意思很明确，我能肯定，是Ginny要找你并且约在这里。”

“他是谁？”Harry低声的说。

Ginny朝他们走了过来。

“他是……他是谁？”Ernie皱着眉，一滴冷汗在太阳穴凝聚。

“安静！你们在嘲笑我！”Ginny将魔杖指向Harry的下巴，“Tom Gaunt人呢？是你假借他的名义约我出来吗？我早就怀疑他约我在这种地方是为什么，看来这一切都是你的主意！”

“冷静点，Weasley。”Ernie后退两步，试图调解。

“闭嘴！告诉我，Potter，你看上了我哪一点，我可以改，之前的爱情魔药，还有现在，你的行事就像个狡猾的Slytherin。你的目的是什么，你想要什么？”

“Gaunt也是个Slytherin...”细小的声音嘟嚷着。

Harry瞪着眼前的魔杖，它的尖头已经快戳进他的嘴里。惹怒这个女孩是件恐怖的事，他一直都知道。

“我向梅林发誓我和你一样一头雾水。”Harry郑重的说着，试图让他的眼神保持真诚，“我得到你想见我的消息，所以也来到这里。放下魔杖，Weasley，我对你毫无威胁不是吗？让我们冷静下来，好好谈谈这件事，我相信这里面有误会。”

“误会？”Ginny迟疑了一下，她没有放开魔杖，手却放松了下来。

“是的，这一切很奇怪，Ernie说了他想不起来是谁告知他的，你知道是谁通知你的吗？”

Ernie已经退到了走廊边缘，他睁大眼睛地看着天花板，听到他们的话连忙点头。

“不是你……”

Ginny怀疑地看着他，眼里充满着不信任，这让Harry想起那个在魔法部里坚持跟在他后面对抗DeathEater的红发女孩，即使因为黑魔王的威胁他们分手，她依旧跟随着他，面对与战斗，丝毫不怕死亡的威胁。或许是Harry的懦弱和恐惧才决定他们的分离，Ginny还是迁就并包容着，支持他所有的决定。

她依然漂亮坚强，举着魔杖决斗的样子充满魅力。

他忍不住放柔了声音，“以前我对你造成了伤害，我感到很抱歉，并且以梅林的大花裤保证我之后不会再犯了。”

Ginny终于垂下了手臂，“这就是你使计找我出来的理由吗？”

“当然不是，我……”

“Harry，看上面！”Ernie突然大声的说。

两个人同时抬头，正好看到翠绿的槲寄生爬满了天花板，并且开始缓缓生长而下，并结出白色的果实，就在他们的正上方，他们的眼前。

Harry惊悚地看着Ginny像是崩溃的大叫，“你这个骗子！你逼我要接受你的吻！”

“不，没有，我发誓我不知道这里有槲寄生......”

“现在！你的誓言一点价值也没有！”Ginny对他尖叫，她胀红着脸，“我受够了。”

她举起了魔杖，指着Harry的鼻子，流利地念出了一串魔咒。

Harry被Ginny的攻击给吓到了，反射性的往旁边一躲，魔咒掠过他的乱发，击打到身后准备逃跑的Ernie。

“这是什么？”Ernie失声地大叫，他的眼球集中在下方他看不到的地方，接着他的鼻子里爬出了蝙蝠，一只接着一只，接着牠们拍着翅膀飞了起来，朝向其余的两个人拍打翅膀，接着往黑暗处飞去。

“Ernie！”Harry跑到男孩的身边，Ernie用魔杖指着自己，张着口却发不出声音，表情痛苦地扭曲。“Ginny，反咒是什么？”

“没有反咒！你别这样叫我！”Ginny举着魔咒，尖头对着两个男孩，后退着，“你们都是犯人，我简直不敢相信Ernie会选择帮助你，你们就是Hufflepuff的毒瘤！”

“Ginny，喔，Wealsey，拜托了，他是无辜的。”Harry恳求着，Ernie的眼珠翻入后脑勺，Harry将他扛起来。Ginny依然不肯放过他们，“Potter，你们应该睡在相邻的病床上！Waddiwasi！”她指着那些从鼻孔里钻出来的蝙蝠们，它们受到魔力的影响，纷纷往男孩的身上扑去。

Harry用力挥赶着蝙蝠，被翅膀拍到绝对不好受，这让他有点愤怒，“Ginny，停止。Immobulus！”

蝙蝠的动作在空气中就像被凝固了一样，牠们吃惊地瞪大眼睛，却全身僵硬，漂浮在空中。

Ginny没有预料Harry能够反击，她惊讶又带着羞耻，“你想做什么？滚开！”几个魔咒又从射向了Harry，他勉强闪躲着，并且偏转了那些魔咒。为了不让魔咒伤害Ernie，他硬生生地扛了一个魔咒，深色的鼻血从他的鼻子流了出来。

Harry的眼神燃烧着，这让里面的翠绿变的更加明亮，冬青木直直地指向了已经红了眼的女孩。

“住手，你太超过了。你在攻击你的同学。”Harry说着，声音中的严厉足以把Ginny从某种疯狂的状态拖出来。这让女孩冻结了。

他们互相举着魔杖，僵立在一条阴暗的走廊里对峙，还有虚弱的哀号声从缩在角落的男孩嘴里吐出。

Ginny在Harry的视线下微微颤抖。

匆匆的脚步声从远处传来，这是刚才Harry在急迫中学着Cedric的传信魔法找人求救。

他绝对不愿意对着他曾心动的女孩发动攻击。

“发生了什么？”Hermione的声音传来，随之而来的是她快步而行的身影，这打破了越来越诡异的气氛。Hanna在后面小跑步的跟着。

“你们──Potter，你在做什么？”Hermione瞇着眼睛看着两个人，Harry的鼻子上还带着可疑的鼻血。

“天阿，Ernie！”Hanna小声地惊呼，快速地跑到快昏过去的男孩身旁。“Finite！Finite Incantatem！没办法，没有用，该怎么办？”女孩慌了手脚，她只能抱着Ernie，着急的说。

“蝙蝠精咒，我知道反咒。”Hermione快速地说着。她专注地对着Ernie施展魔法，很快地，那些不断变化出生的蝙蝠停止了，只剩下他虚弱的喘息，和冷汗密布的脸。

“所以，”Hermione站起来，交叉着手臂，仰头问着，带着恼人的刺耳，“有人能告诉我这里发生了什么吗？”

“Mione──”Ginny突然大叫，她站在原地，长长的红发凌乱，像个手足无措的小女孩，满脸通红，有泪水开始从睁大的眼睛里滚落。

好强的女孩一旦哭泣，总是会让人特别心疼。Hermione走过去，抱住了她，“没事了，一切都好，是不是？”她抬起头，怒气冲冲地看着Harry。

“又是你，Potter，该让教授介入你的不当行为，是不是？”她义正词严地指责着。“看你干的好事，欺负女孩，并打伤了自己的同院同学？你会为自己的行为负责，知道吗？”她大声的说，“最严重就是开除学籍！”

“不，我没有做！”Harry只感觉到一股猛然而生的怒气和委屈撞击自己的头脑，震的他又晕又闷，“你什么都不知道，就直接对我判刑。怎么不问问Ginny？”他听着那断断续续的啜泣声，心里更烦躁，像是有把火在里头烧着，“停下来，别哭了，请诚实地说说你这段时间做了甚么。”

Hermione咬着下唇，她凸出门牙甚至还没被修复，但追求真相讲求证据的性格让她从新思考眼前所见到的事。

Ginny抬头，瞪着Harry，不甘地说，“你想羞辱我，真是个完美的计策。Hermione，一切都是因为Potter造成的，他上次的爱情魔药没有成功就想报复我！”

“所以，Ernie是谁下咒的？”Hermione放柔的问，“我知道你的委屈，我会站在你身边，只是我们都需要厘清一些事实。”

他们正在说话时，又有几个人来到了这里，级长们，还有教授McGonagall。

“Potter！我就知道你不会停止恶行！”Ron大吼着，愤怒地站在Harry面前，把两个女孩挡在身后。

Harry很想送他一个白眼。

“好了，这里有伤员，我们需要冷静下来。”Cedric也站在Harry前面，尽量把他们隔开，“Hanna，可以请你送Ernie去找Pomfrey女士吗？”

“当然。”Hanna吸吸鼻子，用魔咒让昏迷的男孩飘起来。在她经过Harry身边时，她低声地说，“我相信你，你不会让我们失望，对吧？”

“我向你保证。”Harry喃喃地说。

Gaunt兄弟也来了，只是他们隔的相当远，完全不想和对方有交集。

Tom一把将Harry拉到旁边，“看看你的鼻子，这是被什么恶咒打到的？还在流血。”他半跪着，变出一条手巾帮他擦了血迹。

Harry抓住他的手，愤愤地把Tom拉起，并自己给自己的鼻子施了清洁咒。

Tom的脸上充满着可惜，他装做失意地揉着Harry的乱发，一手悄悄地搂住少年的腰。

“就算你被退学，我还是会娶你。”Tom小声地在Harry耳边说着。

“我没有犯错，混蛋。”Harry扒开Tom越靠越近的脸，觉得耳窝很痒。

他没有发现的是，愤怒和不甘的情绪随着注意被转移而逝去。高个子的男孩又低声地施了咒，Harry感觉他的鼻子终于恢复正常，血也停止外流。

Ginny瞪着两人的小动作，一双带着水气的眼睛充满着火焰，她紧紧抓着Hermione的衣袍。

McGonagall走向前，对Ginny施了个检测魔咒，见到她的学院学生安然无恙，McGonagal松了一口气，接着端正表情，恢复到严肃的模样。

“Potter先生，Weasley小姐，麻烦你们去找Dumbledore，他将会厘清真相。”McGonagall继续说着，“这次的事甚至泼击了一名学生，我对你们很失望。请你们尽快过去。”

“别担心，Ginny，我们会陪着你。”Hermione安慰着，Ron更是大声地说，“如果真的是他造成的，哼，我会揍到他满地找牙，痴心妄想的小子。”他毫不掩饰的看着Harry，故意讥笑着，Harry的胃再次沉了下去。

Gryffindor们跟在他们的学院长走了。Harry叹了一口气，疲累的坐下来。

“你愿意告诉我吗？一切，所有的。”Credic在旁边跟着坐在地上──他绝对没有故意插在两个人的中间。

Tom挑起眉毛，像是被冒犯了，他什么也没说，眼里闪过一丝嘲讽。

“没人会相信我。”Harry小声地说，“他们觉得我是骗子。”

“说实话，Harry，我怀疑你有实力骗到Weasley这一点。”Tom说着，他移动到Harry的另一边坐下，并且揽着他的肩。

听着这句话，确实没错，这件事很奇怪，照着Ernie所说，似乎有人在主导这一切。

但这么做对什么人有好处？这就像个无心的恶作剧，或许是Harry以前惹到人，或是Ginny。后续的误会纯粹是他们两个之间恶劣的关系。

Harry朝向Tom瞇起眼睛，“我也这么认为，或许是更聪明的人，Ginny告诉我有人以你的名义约她来这边。”

“以梅林做证，我是多么的无辜。刚才经历的一切应该教会你随便怀疑别人是令人讨厌的不是吗？”

Harry张着嘴，被Tom堵的哑口无言。

“你这个表情，是提醒我不要错过机会，给你一个甜蜜的吻吗？”Tom轻柔地说着，他倾身，并越靠越近。

“咳咳。”

“不是！”Harry猛然推开Tom，在他们的双唇快碰触到时。

Tom抬头，丝毫不掩饰眼里的恼怒，瞪向坐在一旁的Hufflepuff级长。

“你不觉得去探望那个可怜的小獾比在这里当电灯泡还要恰当吗？”他阴冷地说。

“不，不是，我想应该把更重要的事先解决，我们不应该先去校长室吗？”Cedric尴尬地回答。

“‘我们’可不包括你，我认为你对Harry太过关心了，这显然非常多余，或是你别有居心？”Tom假笑地说，随意拿起白色地魔杖敲打自己的手心。

“我是Hufflepuff的级长，对于院生我有义务关照，这样看来一个Slytherin在这里更可疑不是吗？”Cedric忍不住回击。

“真是抱歉，至少我算个擦边的关系人，而你就是个凑热闹的。还是你需要被提醒Harry和我的关系？”

“你那个关系人的身分恰好是Harry蒙受委屈的主因不是吗？”

眼见两个级长已经站了起来，Harry偷偷地从缝隙钻走了。他对Cedric非常感激，对Tom也……接受他的安慰并公平的尽量不怀疑他，但之后的事他足以面对。

不需要他们的帮忙。

在他快步走向塔楼时，一个脚步声轻轻地在身后响起。

“Murphy。”Harry对苍白的男孩点头，肩并肩走着。

“我为你感到不平，发生了这些肯定不好受。”他跟着Harry，一脸愤慨，“他们一直把你当成敌人，甚至不愿意听你的意见。”

Harry叹气，“我想我可以理解他们，毕竟是我造成他们对我不好的印象。”

“不，别跟我客套了，你不会这么想。”Murphy嗤笑，“你什么时后有圣母情结了？现在你的心里一定充满着愤怒，不甘。”

Harry抿着唇，并没有回话。

“那些Gryffindor怎么可以这么随意地评价你？你比他们想象的优秀太多，家世、血统，各方面都足以将他们踩在脚下，看看，你光是用你拥有的金加隆来砸，那些叛徒穷鬼都能被你砸死。”

“别这样想。”Harry皱眉，试着让自己的语气保持心平气和，“没有人一出生就必定比其他人低等。巫师们，麻瓜们，都一样是人，我们……”

Murphy直接打断了他，“Harry，你是精神失常了吗？你从来不会这么说，巫师和麻瓜？你不会是爱上了那个万事通麻瓜种──”

棒极了，他就知道。Harry极不礼貌地翻了白眼。

所以他停下脚步，转头，努力回想着他看过的DeathEating，最后留下Voldemort苍白的蛇脸冷笑的画面。Murphy还在说着话，被Harry无情地打断了。

Harry的嘴角拉长，逐渐形成邪恶的幅度，他低下头，靠近了Murphy，姿态缓慢优雅，却带着致命的威胁，眼底的绿色融入黑暗，微微偏头，让大部分的神情埋近阴影里。

“我厌倦你了，或许你到现在还不明白。”Harry轻声地说着，“听我说，亲爱的，我一直很疑惑，我身上有什么特别的地方，能吸引到Slytherin的纯血后继者，愿意纡尊降贵地来和一个普通的Hufflepuff结交呢？如此亲密……无间……我离开了原本的朋友，和你一起赞颂血统、力量、传承。但利益在哪里，你能从我身上得到什么？我询问自己，却找不着答案──”

Murphy震惊地张大眼睛，彷佛从来没认识Harry一样。走廊安静如常，Harry的话却被无限放大。

“我们结交的日子，你不停的挑拨我和其他人的关系──Hufflepuff的纯血不多──并且不断洗脑我的价值观，这让我厌倦了。我现在向你宣告，”Harry后退两步，大声地说，“我喜欢麻瓜，我讨厌纯血高高在上的态度，对你们的信仰不屑一顾，你清楚了吗？”

Murphy张大嘴巴，嘴唇微微颤抖，他们彼此对视，沉默了一阵子，Murphy爆发了。

他几乎是尖叫高声说，“你在玩弄我吗？这一切你都装给我看的？这几年……我们真心交好，你现在告诉我你内心都在取笑我？”

“真心？”Harry疑惑。

“不错……很好……你这个披着蛇皮的獾，我会让你后悔招惹到Slytherin的继承人，”Murphy扭曲他的表情，十分狰狞，“拔出你的骨，吸光你的血，让你在众人眼前凄惨卑微地死去，没人会想念你，没人会记得你！Cu──”

他抽出魔杖，嘴里含着酷刑咒，但Harry的反应更快，“Expelliarmus！”

Murphy被炸的倒地，魔杖从他的手中脱离，他这次没有晕倒，在地上挣扎着瞪向Harry。

如果眼神能杀人──

Harry毫不愧疚地把自己的魔杖抛向天空，转了三圈后反手抓住，像西部片一样对着尖头吹了一口气，收入袖袍内。

后面的眼神更凶恶了──

他站起来了──

“我得去塔楼了，你知道的，大家在等我。”Harry快速地跑掉了，留下苍白的男孩的咬牙切齿。

“别后悔……Potter！”

后来的事被轻易地带过了，Dumbledore邀请所有人吃那些甜腻的点心，他看起来更加年轻，也更加轻松，湛蓝的眼睛充满调皮与愉悦，健康和充盈的魔法让他令人感觉容光焕发。

校长和善地询问详情，并且对Harry和Ginny的魔杖施放闪回咒。小狮子们震惊的发现Ernie其实是被Ginny的咒语打伤的──其实并不难想象，毕竟这是她的拿手魔咒。

而Harry也没有传话约她，所有的小獾一起作证，早上Harry都在温室里爬树──顺便一提，小獾来了很多人，他们同声支持Harry。

“我们相信你。”他们这样说。

Hermione第一个向Harry道歉，并且向他保证她会找出真相，Weasley兄妹一起胀红了脸，在Hermione的劝说之下，他们很勉强地为这件事向Harry道歉，这让他有点尴尬。他们一群人再浩浩荡荡的探视Ernie，然后被护士长轰了出去。最后他们灰头土脸的笑了起来。

或许没办法直接翻转他从前好友的印象，但Harry相信总有一天，他和Ron，还有Hermione，可以再一次地在三把扫帚里高举黄油啤酒，互相碰撞。

晚餐的时后，Tom绕过了所有人，在一片暖黄的桌子旁坐下──正是Harry的右边。

他拿出红色的包裹。

四周的小獾都低头吃着盘中的食物，停止交谈，耳朵竖起。

“你做什么？”Harry小声地问。

“我也想知道为什么Potter夫人会将你的礼服寄到我这里。”Tom优雅地切割Harry盘中的牛排，“两天后你必须和我一起领舞，还记得吗？”

Harry哀嚎了一声，倒在餐桌上，“我不记得我有答应。”

“也没有拒绝，就这样了。”Tom靠近他，把叉子上的肉排戳进Harry嘴里，“今晚来我的寝室，我们练练？”

周围传来抽气声，Harry瞪了一眼旁边的少年，“绝不。”

“答应他，Harry，求你了。”坐在对面的Hanna突然这么说，“你是要代表Hufflepuff出去领舞的，这让我兴奋了好几天！”

“对，去练练吧！”做在Harry左边的男孩也这么说。

“今晚我们会把房门锁起来，你就睡那里吧！”同寝室的Smith更是大声宣布。

Tom对他露出得意的笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

天空是黑暗的，微弱的月光埋藏在厚重的云层下，只能略微看到一点暗色阴云的轮廓。夜风发出呼啸的声音，刺骨的温度令人发寒，血液冻结，微湿的草皮没有半点昆虫唧叫声，露水轻轻地洒在单薄的衣袍上。

“我们在哪里？”他抬头，意外地看到高大的獾院青年带着不安地摇头，他能清楚地感受到Cedric惊恐的情绪，还有偷偷靠近自己寻求安全的动作。

极为厌烦与人亲近的他却没办法闪避，自己身上的肌肉紧绷、寒毛竖起，心跳像是尖叫般在胸膛里大声击打，甚至令他隐隐作痛，此外他无法控制自己，只能任着Cedric擅自抓过他的手臂，硬把他扯起来。

他对自己疑惑，并不觉得这里有任何值得他表达出这种类似‘害怕’的反应，与之相反，这种环境应该是让他感到舒适的，即使周遭是一大片的坟墓，即使离他最近的墓上面刻着他熟悉的名字……

Tom Riddle

那个常出现在他无能母亲和肮脏母舅嘴里的名字。要不是他不能自由开口，嘲讽和冷笑的声音早就不可控地溢出。

在之后，Cedric似乎和他很要好地询问一些他不太明白的事，这通常不需要回答，但他的嘴自动打开回复了对方。他的声音似乎哪里不对劲，但这奇妙的遭遇令他没有心思注意这些小细节，他必须先思考他什么时候中了类似夺魂咒能控制他人的咒语。

他能感到自己的身体呈现紧张的反应越来越激烈，似乎连皮肤上的毛孔都在尖叫，冷汗不断，有任何咒语能如此精细地安排身上所有的细胞？有人从黑暗中说话，声音高亢刺耳，他听的不是很清楚，因为他被额头上突如其来的疼痛给干扰了。就像针刺在他的脑门上，又像有东西在里面爆炸，疼痛程度堪比小时候被他的母舅当成黑魔法实验品蹂躏。他摀着额头蹲下，并且注意到Cedric担心地走向前。

然后是那高亢的声音，“干掉碍事的！”  
“AvadaKedavra!”

恐惧突兀地影响他的思绪，令他烦躁不已，然后，他耳边传来惊恐的尖叫声──

Tom张开了眼睛，并抽出随身放置的魔杖。  
他从来没有做过明显不属于他的梦。  
再来，他转身，举着魔杖指向正在骚动的男孩，他看起来很痛苦，眼角通红，尖叫声不大，却令人感到窒息，他就是被这个喊声给惊醒的。男孩扭动着身躯，身上的衣服被扭的皱巴巴的──Tom眨了眨眼，回想起他们似乎是练舞练到精疲力尽，最后直接躺在沙发上睡着了。Harry的跳舞能力令他不禁想换个舞伴，到现在他的脚背依然隐隐作痛。

“Harry？”Tom轻声地说，并用手轻轻地触碰上他的脸。瘦到微尖的脸上充满汗珠，眼皮不安地颤动，嘴巴喃喃地念着什么，Tom低下头去──

“不，Cedric，不，对不起──”  
“Voldemort──”

Tom挑起眉毛。如果他刚刚做的梦是属于Harry的，那梦里他的身体奇怪的反应倒是能解释，而新的谜团则是为什么他们有办法作一样的梦，他并不觉得彼此有亲密到灵魂这种程度，他已经许久不作梦了。

Tom毫不怀疑梦里听到的索命咒夺走了Cedric的命，但，Voldemort？这是什么？

和伴侣睡觉时听到自己的未婚夫喊着别人的名字——他甚至不知道是男是女——会有什么反应？  
Tom阴沉着脸，冷漠地看着手掌下的男孩挣扎，或许他给这个男孩太多自由了，是不是？他的东西一直被他贪婪又无能的家人夺走，那个不配当他弟弟的男孩更是以此为乐，而Harry总是傻傻地落入设计好的圈套中。最近似乎终于有点成长，并乖乖地照着他所期待的，和Weasley那纯血叛徒的小女儿产生严重的裂痕，但现在却又立刻将他所不知道的陌生人放入心中。

Harry越来越失控。

"我会把他找出来，不会再给你任何机会了，我的男孩。"他贴近Harry的耳旁，低声轻柔地说，"当着你的面折磨他，最终击杀，好让你知道什么是不该妄想的事。"

他的手指缓缓下滑，移动到脆弱的喉咙上。Tom的魔力已经暴躁到几乎无法压制，Harry似乎感受到了什么，却反而抓住Tom的衣袍。

Tom冷笑一声，举起魔杖将寝室旁的流水召唤到他的手上，并凝结成冰，再把它们拍到Harry的脸上，一系列的动作做的行云流水，顺畅自然。

"啊啊啊！！！"

"早上好，亲爱的，我们继续练舞，需要来个早安吻吗？"

“这样穿很好看。”

Tom低下头说着，他试图想搞定Harry随心所欲翘的乱发，他放弃让它们规矩排列，只要翘的好看就行。  
Harry坐着，正挣扎地把扑在他脸上的长袍弄开，他不明白Tom为什么总喜欢穿这种松垮的长袍，在这种极近的距离下不断抚过他的鼻子，让他感到很痒。  
虽然很柔软，很舒服。

他们正在Slytherin的休息室里，其他的小蛇都被赶出去了，就剩下学院代表和他的舞伴在里面治装，还有一旁捧茶跑腿当小弟的Malfoy继承人。

“好了，驯服你的头发。”Tom的声音像是完成艰深黑魔法一般骄傲。“Potter夫人选的袍子很适合你，漂亮男孩。”

“你也很好看，漂亮女王。”Harry立刻回复，在帮他调整衣领的高个青年只是给他一个微笑。

“很荣幸取悦你。”他靠近Harry的耳边，并轻轻划过他眼底淡淡的青色，不经意地说，“但真令我想不透……你的跳舞能力似乎……退步不少，对照你最近的表现，难免让人怀疑你是不是用什么东西换取了什么东西……”

Tom精准地抓住男孩眼眸里一闪而过的惊慌，他轻巧地用手指，像是不经意地擦过Harry的唇角，“你怎么说，甜心？”

“或许是你的完美影响我的发挥。”Harry冷静地回答，他看向一旁极力缩小，想假装自己不存在的Malfoy。在过去战争的日子里，Harry几乎集中于了解Voldemort的一切，深知黑魔王年轻时代那诱人的魅力，几乎没人能抵挡的住，就像洒着蜜糖的毒药，美丽却致命。

Harry内心的良知不断拉扯他跃跃欲试想歪掉的心，他似乎有种往危险上蹭的本能，越来越享受年轻的黑魔王在身边的那种，肾上腺素飙升的感觉，安全平稳的岸边如此的近，为什么他却总是往漩涡钻？

如果他现在和年轻的魔王打起来，有胜算吗？

“我就当成这是个赞美了。”Tom轻声地说，却视线却紧抓着身前的男孩，那支绕过脖子的手滑到了他的喉咙，“我们之间，不存在秘密吧？”  
在Tom阴影拢照下，Harry努力瞪大眼睛，尽力表达他的无辜，“这句话应该是双向的，不是吗？”对方不用猜就知道一定隐藏更多，而Harry相信自己是擅长挖掘黑魔王的秘密。

他们之间更不存在信任。

Tom眯起眼睛，他不确定Harry是否在暗示着什么，然而，无所谓，他想。于是迷人的笑容再次绽放，"我该去准备了，你试着回想一下这两天来我们所练习的舞蹈，别紧张，我会陪着你，我迷人的男孩。"他亲吻Harry的手臂后，就往他的寝室走去。

一转头背对他的婚约者，和善的表情瞬间消失在英俊的脸上，只留下冰冷和阴鸷。

与其相反，Harry一看到人影消失，松了一口气，全身懒洋洋地躺倒在软椅上。  
同时放松下来的还有Draco。

他们同时沉默了一阵子，Draco斜着眼看着瘫坐的男孩，忍不住说，“你知道现在的你像什么吗？”

“什么？”Harry闭上眼睛。这两天在跳舞集训之下，他总算不会一直踩到他男伴的脚，这也使这段时间Tom的表情保持着咬牙切齿的微笑，忍耐着自己的脾气，Harry并不是没发觉Tom在刚才笑的特别诱惑，像是在克制自己咒人。

“被踩扁的癞蛤蟆。”Draco窃笑着，并嫌弃地扫视Harry，一举一动都和那个专门和他作对的Draco一样讨厌，“你既然是学院代表的舞伴，最好注意你的仪态，毕竟他可是很抢手的，无论男女……虽然不知道你踩了什么狗屎运能和他订婚，但以家族而言更多纯血家族更加配的起他。”

Harry依旧没形像地躺着，把Tom精心雕琢的发型弄乱，“包括Malfoy家是吗？只会发抖的小白鼬？”Harry满意地见到Draco因为那个称呼跳了起来，“原来你想跟我抢未婚夫？喔！梅林，来自纯血种的堕落阿！”Harry夸大地摀住他的小嘴巴，“事实上让给你也不是不行……”只是你可能会很惨就是了。

“我没有，别乱说！”Draco心虚地看了看四周，然后扯起Harry的衣服，咬牙切齿地说，“你扯到哪里去了？我当然不会对有婚约的人动脑筋，更何况Murphy比起混血还好不是吗？我当然会选择最好的！”

Harry张大嘴巴，他想起那个阴阳怪气的男孩，然后不可置信地望着Draco。  
“该死。”Draco骂了一串小声的脏话，Harry并没有听清。“我到底在乱说什么......Potter，劝你忘掉它，别告诉Gaunt这件事，否则别逼我使用记忆咒清空你──”  
“清空什么想隐瞒我的事？”

听到熟悉的声音，Draco的脸色瞬间惨白，两个同年级的男孩都没想到Tom会这么快完成他的装扮。Harry朝声音看去，Tom穿得和他自己差不多，黑色领子的巫师长袍，里面换上衬衫马甲和窄身的西装裤，却硬是穿出高人一等的气势。Harry看了看自己，突然觉得有点忌妒。

但一想起Tom对自己外表的厌恶，和奇异的审美，他释怀了。  
反正他会毁容。

“很帅，非常好看。”Harry站起身，赶紧露出微笑，不吝啬的开口赞美，立刻转移Tom的注意。

“我的荣幸。”高挺的男级长优雅欠身，牵起Harry的手，并在上面落下一吻。“但你可以跟我解释一下你的发型发生了什么事吗？”

“呃……”

Draco心惊胆战地看着他们，毫无心情吐槽自己必须在这里吞狗粮。门口就在旁边，只要悄悄地移动几步，不发出任何声音地……喔，他漂亮的舞伴Pancy正在外头等他呢！  
都是自己刚刚说的太顺，他对Murphy可是没有半点兴趣，他是个直男！

就在右脚顺利跨过门口，Tom的声音毫无起伏地传来，“我没想到你对我的弟弟这么有兴趣，Draco。”  
Draco崩溃地僵在门边，他清楚地感受到当Tom说到‘弟弟’那种特别加强的重音。“我没有，绝对不是，我和我家忠诚于你，主……”在Harry转过来好奇看着他时，Draco不由的闭嘴。  
他喊Tom是主人，那Harry不就要叫──

Tom的目光没有移开Harry身上半点，但Draco却不敢移动，眼睁睁的看着他的主人牵起Potter的手，无视他的走了出去，带出一阵风，吹掉了他几根头发。

Draco觉得自己要秃。

Harry想挣脱那只牵着他的手，他此时沐浴在众人的视线下(即使大家关注的点在他身旁的舞伴上)，不方便大力反抗，而Tom的力道也稳当地掌控他，无法轻易分开，让他们之间保持表面上的亲密。其实到现在，Harry对他们之间的关系感到困惑，他搞不清楚Tom到底想要维持什么样的关系。

Tom牵着他，微笑地向门厅外的人打招呼，其他的Slytherin跟在他们后面，在Harry记忆中站在最前面的Draco反而躲在后头。Hufflepuff的学生们并没有上前，一团群聚的小獾里也没有一个明显的领头，站在人群中的Cedric挽着张秋的手，接收到Harry的视线时两个人一起朝他小幅度地挥手，Harry露出微笑，此刻他能抛下当初的忌妒，对完好无损的佳偶送上祝福，毕竟，大家都活着。

在所有人都到齐后，McGonagall教授出来召唤了各学院代表进去领舞，Harry突然紧张了起来──在经过两天没日没夜的舞蹈特训后，他听到跳舞都会感到恐惧──目光下意识地扫去，其他选手的舞伴和他记忆中的一样，只是Fleur的舞伴换了一位Durmstrang学院的学生，Hermione有点尴尬地对他笑了笑，她看起来一样漂亮的令人惊讶。

音乐声响起，礼堂的人们给予勇敢的选手们热烈的鼓掌，Harry紧张地面向他的舞伴──依旧是从容而优雅的黑发少年，在银白色的灯光下显得更加俊美──当他和对方单手十指相扣时，Tom维持着迷人的微笑，低声地说，“将自己交给我，亲爱的。”他利落流畅地领着Harry转进舞池，像滑冰一般的旋转，掩盖了舞伴男孩的手忙脚乱，“但如果你再踩到我的脚──”

他迅速的改变舞姿，让Harry转了一圈后背对他，Tom的胸膛紧贴着男孩的后背，双手相握，一起交叉在Harry的胸前，呈现Tom从后拥抱Harry的姿势，让男孩完全陷在他的怀里，Harry僵硬着，他感受到有个柔软的东西擦过他的耳垂，接着是接近气流的声音，“我就在大庭广众下吻你。”

Harry下意识地一抖，差点像是迫不及待这个吻般踩上舞伴的脚，靠着他多年来的灵敏勉强稳住身体，并且得到Tom的轻笑声，“你是故意的。”Harry瞪向他，不甘示弱地打断两人跳舞的节奏，硬是转身强搂住Tom的腰。

他想要抢主控权，Tom意识到，并且不慎让Harry成功掌握。

接下来的舞曲中，两个人的舞步瞬间变了味，带上竞争追逐的气息，Harry的眼睛像是染上火焰，明亮的惊人，在每个乐句的变换间，他们扣着彼此，就像爱人亲密无间，却又像死敌般互相争夺压制，却不得不配合圆舞曲特有的轻柔典雅，只剩下他们眼里炙热的情感，紧盯着对方。

然而在外人看来，两人越来越配合和默契的动作，优雅且利落，带起一波又一波精彩的浪潮冲击着他们的视觉，乐队也不禁随着他们的节奏演奏，让他们成为会场的焦点，众人自动的留下空间给他们。

“他们好登对。”这是一个Slytherin女孩在舞会后发表的评论，“以前我挺不看好Potter……但现在我承认只有他跟的上Gaunt的脚步。”

一曲曲末，旋律缓和下来，Harry才从某种氛围中清醒过来，他的血液依旧呼啸地冲着脑袋，这让他微微发喘，这时他才移开紧盯着Tom的视线，而后者仍然专注地注视着。在后半段Harry已经不再有机会可以抢下主控权，这让他有点恼怒，因此在换曲的瞬间──他们这时已经游到舞池边缘──Harry甩开了他的舞伴，混入座位区。

但又迅速的被拉了回来。

“闹脾气？”Tom的声音不向平时的沉稳，略带高亢，一向冰冷的手指染上热度，“表现的令人出乎意料，我不得不称赞你，想要怎么样的奖励？”他轻轻地抚上男孩带着点粉色的唇，摩娑。

Harry一把握住那只作乱的手──他感觉这幕似乎常常出现，“奖励就是放了我，让我休息，怎么样？

“当然不行。”Tom像是突然对他充满兴趣般直盯着他看，让Harry感到一点不自在，“我发现了你的潜力，你是个充满天赋的学生，我们会是个好搭档。”

他随手一伸，一杯水晶酒杯出现在手中，里头是透亮晶莹的液体，阵阵酒香飘散在空气中，他轻轻摇晃后，递给Harry，“这比你喜欢的Butter Beer更适合这种场合，你应该渴了，来一点吗？”

Harry警慎地盯着漂亮的酒杯，并没有伸手去拿，总觉得Tom不怀好意，但嘴里却诚实地发干，“这是什么？”

“普通的饮料罢了，我这么不值得信任吗？真令人伤心。”Tom的表情倒是看不出来他有多受伤，他轻轻地抿了一口，再次递给Harry，并挑着眉看他，“这样可以安心了，是吗，好孩子？”

那个眼神，简直是种挑衅！

“你才是孩子！”Harry抢过他手中的酒杯，一饮而尽，浓烈的酒精直扑还在发热的脑袋，又苦涩又辛辣，成为一团火灌入胃中，整个喉咙都像被烧过一般，这让Harry不禁咳了起来。

Tom像是享受般，嘴边勾起个幅度，Harry慢吞吞地想起他不一定要喝Tom拿的酒，然后被拉到一旁空的座位坐下。Tom很快的摆上几样食物，都是Harry喜欢的那些──Harry甚至不知道是他自己去拿还是那些忠心的朋友进贡的。  
“第一次喝Martini(马丁尼)？”

Tom轻柔地问着，轻拍还在咳嗽的男孩，“你喝的太快了，应该要慢慢品尝。”他拿起切好的牛排，喂进Harry的嘴里。

“我自己……唔……Tom！”Harry被塞了一口，这肉排居然是酸的，各种刺激的味道在他的口腔里冲撞，这让他怀疑是不是故意的，为了报复刚刚跳舞时不慎被抢了主控权的事。

这让Harry更清晰了一件事，在他面前的只是一个优秀的Slytherin学生，只是学生，还不是未来他尽一生对抗的邪恶魔王。

“我们来聊聊其他事吧，Harry。”Tom随手又叫了一份羊排和土豆泥，并亲自将羊排切成好入口的小块，像是不经意地说，“你最近和Murphy闹翻了？”

“你不是很清楚吗？Slytherin里有什么你不知道的事？”Harry毫无形像的灌了一大口的水，使的Tom不太苟同地挑眉。

“你对我很有信心，我很高兴。”他将切碎的肉放入Harry的盘子里，“但关于你的事，我更想从你这里得到讯息，亲爱的，我最信任的只有你。”

Harry不适地动了动，带着一点逃避地望了望四周──果然看到跳得满脸通红的Hermione和座位区生闷气的Ron，“他是你弟弟，我总是受不了你们评定人只看血统的方式。”

Tom停下手边的动作，抬头看着他。

“但我印象里你前阵子才因为这个和Potter夫人起争执。Potter先生还因此打了你，你甚至准备离家出走投靠我家。”虽然是想去找Murphy而不是他。

“阿？真的吗？我忘记了。”Harry装傻地叉起一块肉，塞入嘴里。“你切的很好吃，吃一块试试吗？”

Tom没有动，他沉默地看了Harry好一会儿，然后安静地笑了，“你不愿告诉我是什么让你改变了想法，但你这样想我很高兴。”他靠近了Harry，用几乎不可闻的声音说，“我也不喜欢纯血，实力不怎么样却总是自以为高不可攀，很可笑，不是吗？”

Harry顿住了，不可置信地看着他，“你是这样认为？怎么可能？”

“为什么不？把你的嘴巴闭起来，宝贝，你的羊排快掉出来了。”

Harry慌忙地避上嘴巴，这才发现里面并没有任何食物，Harry不禁怀疑的问，“你今天很奇怪，什么事惹怒了你吗？”

“你在说什么？”Tom问着。

“你心情不好，平常的你不会这么无聊，至少你会掩饰一下你糟糕的兴趣。”Harry回答，这只是他的一种直觉，即使伤疤还在，他在这里却和Tom几乎没有连结。

“糟糕吗？你一直都知道的，我的兴趣只有你。”Tom温和的说，那个眼神充满真挚，“或许是我昨晚睡不太好？你一直在尖叫。”他随意的好像一点也不在意似的，“作噩梦了？Diggory死了？难到你不应该梦到我吗？”

“怎么会没有你，你明明──”Harry突然停下他的话，脸色难看。

“什么？”Tom问道。

“只是……”

“原来你在这里，Hogwarts的英雄！”Harry还没想到怎么回答时，一个人突然挤进他们的私人对话，是熟悉的声音，就坐在Tom的另一侧。

“Karkaroff先生。”Tom礼貌性的点头，声音略为低沉，Harry可以感受到他的不满。

这可真神奇，当年他和Cedric成为勇士时，这家伙明明对Hogwarts相当轻视的，但他现在却笑的像开花一样。

“上次你的建议真是不错，Gaunt，两场比赛中我也见识到了你出色的能力。”来自Durmstrang的校长完全没有任何负面的情绪，笑咪咪的说，“我听了你的一些事，何不来与我们聊聊？德国的魔法部长刚到这里，带你去认识认识。”

Karkaroff从头到尾都没看Harry一眼，倒是Tom站起身，并轻轻抓起Harry的手。

“不，我不要去，我想要休息。”  
“Harry？”  
“我在这里等你。”Harry挥了挥手。

Tom离开了他，Harry知道这个机会他绝对不会放过的。舞会还在进行，有部分的人已经休息了，他看到Hermione坐到Ron的身边，和他讲不到几句话又气呼呼地站了起来，只有这时他庆幸自己不需要夹在他们之间的。

酒的后劲逐渐上来了，Harry不太想知道在这个几乎是未成年人的学校宴会上Tom是怎么弄到这种烈酒的。他的头开始晕眩，却开始有一种莫名的冲动，他站了起来。

“Harry。”温柔又熟悉的声音传来，Harry眨了眨眼，来的人是张秋。她一样穿着银白色的旗袍，端庄却清丽的气质，曾经迷倒Harry很长一段时间。

“秋！”Harry开心的打招呼，站了起来。

“Gaunt没有在你身边吗？”她问着，手里也拿着饮料，金色透明的液体可以清楚地看到她端着的手指。

“没有。”Harry努着下巴，秋看过去，正好看到Tom在一个角落里被一群成年人围着，举着酒杯的他从容自若，不断有笑声从那个小团体里传出来。“Cedric也是，跳了一支舞就被他爸喊走了。”

Harry也看到了，Cedric正和他父亲说话着，Diggory先生意气风发，对自己的儿子感到得意，就算他这次不是代表勇士。

“看来我们都是被抛弃的那个。”Harry笑着说。  
“是的。我刚刚看了你和Tom跳的舞，这是Hogwarts设计的表演秀吗？你们跳的真好，一定练了很久吧？”  
“不，不是表演秀。”这让Harry有点脸红，“我们私下练习时烂透了，使Tom在我们跳舞前不得不威胁我必须好好跳。”  
“你们真可爱。”秋笑了几声，“大家看着你们都忘记跳舞了，连其他的勇士也目瞪口呆，你可能要小心Beauxbatons那个女代表，她看你们的眼神就像要吃了你们一样。”

Harry笑了出来，之后他们一起望向舞场，在里面跳舞的人已经不多了，古怪姊妹们现在演奏的是一首慢板的曲子，Harry从前的舞伴Parvati正在和第三个男生跳舞。  
“我们……”秋抿了抿唇有点犹豫的说。  
Harry看的出她的意思，“但Cedric……”

“是他要我来找你的，他总认为他被Gaunt盯上，不方便找你跳舞。”秋有点害羞的说，“毕竟要告诉别人你是有魅力的，不是吗？”

“那……我可以邀你跳支舞吗？”  
“当然。”秋将手放在Harry的手上。

他们保持着礼貌的距离滑进舞场，Harry有酒的助力下已经不再紧张，倒是可以做领舞的动作。事实上就算他之后不再迷恋秋，但这终究是他四年级的一个遗憾。

“Harry，我怎么觉得你很珍惜，好像把我当成博物馆的古物，小心翼翼的。”秋笑了起来。

“邀到全校最漂亮的女生跳舞，我必须小心谨慎有没有不小心发出的魔咒往我这里飞。”Harry假装严肃的说。

一支舞后，他们离开了舞场，Harry不是很懂为什么跳一支舞会比打一场魁地奇还累，Cedric后来加入他们，一起在座位区聊天。

后来Hermione保持气呼呼的模样过来，拉着Harry就进去跳舞，整场Hermione转圈的动作都特别凶悍，这让Harry有点驾驭不住，更不适的是Ron盯在他背后的眼神，他最终还是被卷入了他们之间的战争。

最后受不了的Tom离开了那些话说不完的魔法部官员，把Harry拉出人群。

“你说你会乖乖的等我，现在发生了什么事？”Tom笑的有点可怕，语气依旧轻柔，行动上却直接而迅速地夺走Harry拿在手上的食物。

“嘿，那是我的火焰布丁！”Harry扑了上去，吊在Tom身上，伸手就要抢回他的点心。

“真热情，你要记住你是有伴侣的人，这种爱心形状就不该接受。”Tom冷哼了一声，用一支手控制住乱蹭乱摸的Harry，然后让布丁消失。

“Tom！”Harry愤怒了，“你怎么可以这样！”  
“给你个处罚，醉酒的话东西就不要乱吃。”Tom说着，他摸摸Harry的头发，柔软的发丝让他心里的戾气缓慢的平息。

“我没有醉酒！”

Tom安抚着暴躁的男孩，并抬头眼神示意，一个Slytherin的学生安静地把拿布丁给Harry的学生拖走。

老技俩了，Murphy，你还想对我的东西动什么手脚？

“Tom！布丁！”  
“好了，我的男孩，冷静下来。”Tom将一整块的蛋奶果馅饼塞入他的嘴里。

突然，乐队里的管乐器吹响了一个低沉的长音，足以让教授和学生们停下动作，将注意力集中到了前面。

Dumbledore站了起来，他长长的胡子被打上红色充满节庆气氛的蝴蝶结，头上圣诞帽还有个铃铛当当作响，“不好意思让我这个老人打断了各位愉快的时间，接下来我要在这里宣布一下关于第三场比赛的内容。”

会场静默了几秒钟，就像沸水般的沸腾了，大家对在舞会进行中突然的公布感到费解，但却让人兴致高昂了起来，Dumbledore不得不提高了音量。

“今天的舞会勇士们带给我们不少惊喜，在辛苦的比赛之余，他们依旧努力的将每一件事做到最好，让我们在一次掌声，献给勇士们，和他们漂亮的舞伴。”老人笑呵呵地说着，带头鼓起掌，掌声从零零落落慢慢变成巨响夹杂着欢呼。

“团队精神一直是我们一直强调的事，一意的孤行只会造成疲劳和失败，我希望这个促进三个学校友好的比赛也能加入一点这样的元素，而不是我们只看着勇士们辛苦的单打独斗。”

“这次勇士们选的舞伴都很有意思，他们也都是优秀的巫师。”Dumbledore说到这里，似乎感受到Harry的视线，对他调皮地眨眨眼，这让Harry有种像是落入陷阱的不安感，“我们决定让勇士和他们的舞伴一起合作，来度过这次的试炼，比赛的场地将是整个Hogwarts。”

“什么？”Harry瞬间清醒，立刻跳离Tom身边。

其他勇士的舞伴也都愣住了，纠结着要不要立刻撇清关系。

“这怎么可以！”Harry听到Ron的声音，他焦躁地念着，在一群嘈杂声中Harry仍然分辨得出来，“Hermione是Hogwarts的学生，她怎么可能帮助Durmstrang的勇士……”

“Oh，我正要说这个，Weasley先生。” Dumbledore的目光穿透了人群，看向红发男孩，“Potter、Granger、还有Poliakoff，请到前面来。”

“等等！”一个Hufflepuff的学生喊了出来，在接收到四面八方的视线时，她害怕地缩了缩，但仍然继续说下去，“Harry才刚恢复不久，现在又让加入去并、不太适合。”

“说得不错。”Dumbledore点头的很随意，“有谁想代替Harry的吗？

Cedric立刻站了出来，“我可以，我相信我的能力能成为一个好的助力。”

“Diggory，你很有勇气，但这是个危险的比赛──死亡率极高的。”

“我可以。”他不顾秋的阻止，依旧大声说着。

“我不想要他。”Tom冷淡地说，他的声音很小，除了Harry之外没人注意到。

“Harry，你说呢？” Dumbledore依旧是充满愉悦的样子。

“我……当然，我可以，不需要替代。”Harry不可能把Cedric和Tom放在一起，在Riddle墓园的教训还不够吗？他到现在还脱离不了那个梦魇。

Harry不知道的是，当他这样的响应，许多学生看他的眼神多了不可置信，谁不知道Potter家的小少爷最胆小怕事呢？

“勇敢的男孩，很好，事实上我也不同意这样换人。”Dumbledore变出一个高台，并且拿出火焰杯，“来吧，我们立个誓约，对自己的同伴忠诚、竭力帮助，让我们一起享受友好的三强赛。”

Harry和其他两个人上前，在Dumbledore的咒语声中，他恍然地看着代表誓约的火蛇窜升环绕他的手臂，接着消失不见，他不清楚这场被改变了的比赛会有什么变量。

只知道，Tom的目光从头到尾紧贴着他，并在看到誓约完成的那一刻露出微笑。


	7. Chapter 7

接下来的舞会，大家的焦点都集中在Dumbledore所宣布的内容上，其他的都成为了陪衬。   
回神过来第一个对着校长咆哮的是Karkaroff，他气的手指都在颤抖，“和我得知的完全不同，谁允许你随意更改的，Dumbledore？”  
Maxime夫人则是不断抱怨着她们只有一位学生参赛，这不公平，并且再次对Hagrid邀她跳舞的请求视而不见。  
Dumbledore微笑着把他们给请到别处讨论。  
三位校长都离开后，这些勇士的舞伴立刻被众人包围，他们热切讨论此事，无论带着善意或是恶意。Harry被每个小獾轮流拥抱一次，他们的神情担心多余喜悦，但都坚持着给Harry打气而不是说负面的话(包含他的院长，还有，梅林阿，Slythrin的那位身材浑圆的院长)。  
更多的人来找他说话，举着杯子，或着想拉他跳舞。Harry在酒精和运动疲劳的影响下，应付的有点吃力，他几乎要笑僵了，即使这种场合时常发生，Harry始终无法适应良好。尤其是老人那张明亮的笑脸，他很难去分析Dumbledore到底是不是在开个无聊的节庆玩笑，又或是认真的想给他制造麻烦。  
头上的水晶灯越来越刺眼，刺的他张不开眼睛。  
一只冰凉的手穿过壅挤的人群，把他拉了出来。

“你还好吗？”Tom轻声的问着，柔和中带着点安慰，微小的气流使头顶的细毛颤动着。Harry感到脑袋发胀，火热热的，他本能地点头，给他英俊的舞伴一个明亮的笑容。  
他们脱离了人群，绕过那些拿着酒精饮料的小巫师们，来到了花园。夜晚的风清凉，吹散了Harry脸颊上炙热的温度。  
“让我去为你拿点醒酒药，或是其他帮助你减缓醉酒症状的东西，好吗？”  
立即地，Harry瞪大眼睛，怒视着他，“不，不要魔药。”他开始反抗，试图甩开被紧握的手。  
Tom顺从地放开了他，并装模作样地叹了一口气，“我怀念你保有理智的状态，你喝太多了。”他专注地盯着那双不是很清晰的绿色眼睛，“这会干扰我们的谈话。”  
“谈话？”Harry喃喃地重复了一遍。  
“是的，我想，我欠你一个道歉。”他说着，脸色严肃，“让你卷入这些麻烦里。”  
“什么？”  
“自从第二项任务后，你一直陷入不得已的状态去面对这些无预警的麻烦，你受到惊吓，食量缩小了，性情不断在转变。”Tom的表情渐渐转向担心，口气也多了几分压抑的叹息，“这是我最不愿意看到的事，我希望你快乐，我的爱，这也使我日渐担忧。”  
喔，Harry迟钝地眨了眨眼，小魔头因为打扰到他的正常生活而感到愧疚呢！一种荒谬又嘲讽的情绪膨胀着，Harry笑出声音。  
“我很好。”Harry说着。这和每个万圣节或是学年末的麻烦相比，就像小打小闹罢了。“这不是你该上心的，我们的勇士。”  
“我永远把你摆在首位。”Tom轻斥着，“刚刚你的表现却不是告诉我‘我很好’，你其实焦躁不安，感到压力，被人们围在中间的你就像快昏倒了。”他的指尖滑过Harry的脸颊，停留在耳下。“我可以感受到，你的肢体僵硬，脚尖朝外，手指不安地摩娑着里袍，你可以向我求救，不用硬撑着应付这一切。”  
“我没有快昏倒！我很好！那是只是空气太闷。”  
“我永远把你摆在首位。”Tom重申一次，但声音更加柔和。“不要搪塞我，不要忽视自己的不自在。”  
“你……”  
“Harry，接受我的歉意，我可以向你发誓，把你的担忧全部交给我，我能处理，你只要重回快乐。”  
在Tom专注又关心的视线下，Harry不禁心跳加快，胃纠缠在一起。他从来没有感受这样......被人珍视，宣誓守护，一股温暖不抑制地从内心顺着血管流遍全身，脑中另一个声音则大喊着荒谬。  
年轻的黑魔王很有可能是为了他的目的全部装出来的。  
但Harry忍不住回想他过去的生活，那些战争中的同伴，为了他这个巫师界救世主的头衔保护他。  
被凤凰社的人保护，除了感动，更多的是压力和惶恐，谁又因为他而受伤，或是牺牲了呢？  
他们为了巫师们的希望以生命保护他，为他对抗最恐惧的敌人和那些爪牙们，全都是为了让他独自走向死亡......

因此他们保护他，守护他，却依靠他，Harry必须承接下压力面对更艰巨的危险，接下来该怎么办？他曾经以为是可以依靠的Dumbledore在他最恐惧的时候忽视他，最需要帮助时离开，Shape死前给他的记忆更是一拳铁拳重创。

Harry感觉自己快碎裂了。

但Tom所说的，是告诉Harry他将无条件地付出，是能依靠的，所有的不安和恐惧全部交给他，他也有能力解决一切，强大又稳重的给予安全感。

他说的是真的吗？他能信任吗？Harry内心挣扎着，他不得不承认动摇了。

他一直以曾经的经验去评价现在这里的Tom，这个人只做对他有利益的事，他邪恶、残忍、虚假，他总是追杀他……..

眼前的Tom，不过是和他一般年纪的优秀级长而已。他是不是因为心中的偏见而对待他有失公正？目前看来，Tom并没有做出什么损害人的事，除了喜欢逗弄他，一直都保持着优良学生的典范。

“Harry？”

不知不觉，Harry停了下来，他愣愣地盯着Tom的脸，试图想看清Tom这层关心底下流的血是不是热的。

“你还好吗？”Tom也停下来，他一瞬间看到Harry脆弱，和濒临破碎的表情，但那只有一瞬间，就像个错觉。这男孩又面无表情地抬头。

“谢谢，我很好。”Harry张开了公式化的笑容，那是在舞会里应付众人的标准表情。“这是我的事，我能照顾好我自己……”他今天说了几次我很好呢？

“别这样。”Tom直接打断他的话。“不必烦恼，一切交给我。无论任务的内容是什么，你只要呆待在原地，我会找到你，并且守护你周全，尽我所能。就像我对Potter夫人承诺过的。”他的声音低沉微哑，并重新覆上Harry的手背。“我们可以一起赢得最终的荣耀。”Tom特别加重‘我们’的字。

黑魔王的荣耀是可以共享的吗？

“嗯……”Harry哑然，失去了控制自己的能力，目光和脑袋中满满都是Tom透着关怀的脸，那暗色的眼睛像是穿透灵魂般的抚慰最深处的杂乱。  
一切交给我，包括你最深处的担忧，和隐藏的纠结。  
Tom的手缠了上来，那像蛇般的手臂，环绕在他的腰上，并满足感受到怀中的人瞬间的僵硬，再慢慢地放软。   
“你…..”Harry想着，此刻他的脸一定红了，赶紧抓住那双修长的手臂，阻止他。

“我的甜心，你的心跳在加快。”他轻声地说着，拉近了呆滞的男孩，手指埋入柔软的卷发中。“你应该习惯恋人间的怀抱。感受到了吗？我就在这里，我的一切都属于你，我们拥有彼此。”  
“现在是属于我们的时刻。”

Harry想着，如果他被迷惑了，绝对是酒精的错，他就不该喝酒的……就今天而已，让他沉溺在黑暗的宽慰中。他缓慢地，犹疑地，尝试着回抱，即使只是手轻轻地碰触对方宽阔的背。

他们就这样停留沉默一段时间，Tom的怀抱出乎意料地温暖，不禁让他的心战栗。Tom的手指轻压着Harry的头皮，轻抚梳理着乱毛。这让Harry混乱的思绪沉淀下来，剩下一片的混沌，还有一阵阵的睡意。

“花开了……”  
“是的？”  
Tom轻轻的放开了头发已经被他揉乱的男孩，Harry对于突然失去的温暖感到怅然。  
但Harry是第一次目睹花的绽放，原本暗绿色的草丛染上一点一点白色的美丽身影，淡淡的香气晕开，在月光下梦幻又皎洁。  
Tom顺着Harry的视线看过去，露出温暖又迷人的笑容。  
“真幸运…很难遇到这种花的绽放。”他低声说着，声音丝滑悦耳，“短暂而易逝，一个晚上后，它们将全部凋谢。亲眼见证的人们可以得到它们的祝福，永恒的爱恋。”  
“永恒的爱恋？”Harry问着，完全被花给吸引了，Tom紧了紧环着男孩的手。  
“是的，诚如我真诚的爱。”他的手指轻轻地按着Harry的脸，这些花怎么能比的上这双如咒语般迷人的绿眼睛？他让可爱的瞳孔里充满自己的身影。  
“你呢？”  
“我……什么？”  
“当我解剖自己的心，呈现在你面前，你还要继续装做什么是也没有吗？”Tom的表情带上了失落，压抑着叹息，“我们过去种种、一些误会，我没办法保证你的心了，你的爱落在何处？我还有机会得到垂怜吗？”  
谁能忍心让如此优秀又英俊的人卑微祈求而无动于衷，或是残忍的拒绝呢？  
爱，曾经离Harry是多么的远，他一直渴求着，爱他的人却总是离去。  
他浮现最后看完Snape记忆后的绝望感。  
Harry缓缓地，小心翼翼地触碰Tom苍白却刚硬的脸，阿，是热的，他怎么可能这么温暖呢？  
“我想……”Harry吞了口唾液，他发觉对方紧盯着自己滚动的喉结，在移到自己的脸上，全神贯注地，渴望着、期待着。“……我早已陷入爱情。”  
Tom漂亮的暗色眼睛睁大了，里面跳跃着喜悦的火焰，嘴角勾起，他轻柔的把Harry额头上的头发往后梳，露出光洁的额头，让无辜的大眼睛满满是自己。男孩乖顺极了，少了这些天来的反抗，有点羞涩的对他微笑，还有一点点的慌乱，就像头顶上那些乱糟糟的头发。如同一只被驯服的小鹿，可爱又纯良。

他缓慢地舔着自己的嘴角，极具诱惑意味地，并且轻易地得到男孩着魔般的视线，就像熊见到了蜜，渴望而不惜代价。

最后，他们理所当然地接吻了。

夜色下得来不易的吻太过浪漫，Harry颤抖地抓着Tom的袍子，感受这缓慢轻柔又绵密的吻，没有舞会上那种争锋相对，也没有激烈的火花，是安静又沉稳的，但却让他战栗不已。唇舌交融，Tom托着他的后脑杓，几乎是压着他，可以深入最里面的隐藏之处，却没有一点急迫，就像Harry是个易碎的珍品，细细地把爱一分一分地透过吻传递到男孩身上。

淡淡的香气萦绕，Harry几乎失去了自己，他闭上眼，鼻尖充满着对方好闻的味道，带点舞会上的酒香，和空气中绽放的香气，融合成醉人的诱惑，而对方不急不迫的挑逗让他不禁泄漏几声呜耶。

偏冷的凉风带不走越来越火热的温度，Harry觉得自己热的可以发出光来，他主动环住这慢吞吞的人的脖子，急切地将自己送入对方的嘴里，身体也贴的更紧密了，然后他得到了带着惩罚性的轻咬，并发觉一只手溜入他的袍子里。

Tom觉得事情有点失控，已经偏离了他的目的。

这男孩的热情出乎他的意料之外，那双沉淀成深色的绿眼睛像个深渊，让他不管不顾地跳了下去。他的头发柔软带着韧性，虽然毛毛躁躁地，却令人爱不释手，偏瘦小的体型却火热的像个暖手炉，当因为紧张而绷紧时，那一条条的流畅肌肉就会冒了出来，在他的掌下颤抖，渴望着他的抚慰，并恣意发出那甜美的声音，他以为咬着舌头就能压抑这美妙的低吟吗？Tom兴致盎然地翘开这装饰般的锁，卷起无辜的舌头，让声音流了出来，更迎来男孩积极地奉献自己。

喔，真令人着迷，当他摸进衣袍下光滑的肌肤，能感受到一点一点的小疙瘩浮了出来，真是敏感又多情的身体阿！Harry不安的扭动，他们的唇还相贴着，但显然Tom已经不满足于这些，他的动作逐渐变大了，而他能感受到男孩喜悦的惊呼。

他从来不是会被情欲困扰的人，即使有做了防护，他或许还是受了花粉的影响了，这些迷情剂的原料之一，增进人的荷尔蒙和一些激素的分泌。不，当然不是那种恶心又盲目的单向迷恋，只是帮助人更容易进入某些氛围，Harry当然是爱他的，会有人不喜欢他吗？这些小手段不过就是些促进浪漫元素的催化，让他的小情人更诚实地面对自己内心。他想着，感受男孩纯粹的愉悦，他已经快压抑不住内心掠夺和占有的本能。

他轻咬着男孩红透的耳垂，撕撕地低语，如同恶魔的呢喃，“你很兴奋，宝贝，你的身体不断地咆哮着这些，你想要什么？”

“我要你。”Harry喘吁吁地说，炙热的情欲烧坏了他所有的思考能力，“给我，求你了。”

“给你什么？”Tom的唇轻柔地擦过男孩已被染红的咽喉，得到了一声近乎哭泣的抽气。“这个吗？”

然后，Harry的身体软了下来，跌入不知何时已经抽出魔杖的手臂里，丧失了意识。  
错误需要导正，当这个男孩开始偏离他的遇期，他就必须主动出手，而他会确保假期开始前做好这个。  
Tom看着闭上眼，平静下来的男孩，轻轻地喘气，最后朝着已经红肿的唇上狠狠吸了一口。  
真可惜，他愉快地回想起闪着叛逆眼神的绿眼睛，今天开始，Harry将会像普通人一样渴求他的关注，迷恋他的施舍。  
灯火依旧通明的Hogwrats传来报响午夜的钟声，正式宣告圣诞节的到来。

  
哈利是被一阵喧闹声给吵醒的，他疲倦地陷在柔软的床里，温暖的黑暗召唤着他，头脑里有阵阵的钝痛。

然而在床垫突然陷下的那一刻，Harry瞬间跳起，冬青木魔杖直指对方的咽喉。

“Ha…Harry？”欢快的声音变为害怕，眼前的褐发男孩露出震惊的表情。接着，他的头发瞬间变成了灰色。

Harry眨眨眼，抹了把脸，试探性的问，“Teddy？”

“是我。”灰发男孩小心翼翼地说，他的眼球聚集在Harry的杖尖上，举着双手，非常缓慢的后退，离开床铺。

这里的骚动引起同寝室的室友注意，“Harry，怎么了？”

“没事，Zacharias。”Harry大声回复了隔他两个床铺的室友，并且有些尴尬的收回魔杖。然后他试图露出最和善的笑容，看向本来是他教子，现在成为低两个年级的男孩，“抱歉，我做了个噩梦，反应大了点，你还好吗？”

Teddy仔细的打量着他，确定Harry真的不是起床气后，他夸张的松了一口气，大咧咧地躺倒在Harry的床上，“你吓到我了，兄弟。”他喃喃地说着，“我以为你要实现上次要把我丢出去的誓言了。”

“为什么要丢你出去？”Harry好奇地问。

“你认为我太早来叫醒你了。”他翻过身，头发又恢复成褐色的样子，“走吧，火车不等人的，我父母已经准备好要接我们了。”

“要离开Hogwarts吗？”

“当然，你还没睡醒吗？圣诞假期已经开始了。”

Teddy像个小大人般，利落地找出Harry的外出服，塞到他的怀里，“我帮你准备好了醒酒剂，喝下去就不会头痛了。”他指了指床边圆框眼镜旁的小瓶子，在念咒挥杖，凌乱的床铺整整齐齐地摆放好，看起来整洁干净，所有的私人物品自动飞往床底下的行李箱子去。  
Harry呆呆地拿着衣服，看着听说低他两个年级却差不多高的男孩工作。

当Teddy发现身旁的人像木头般站立不动，他无奈地笑了起来，“去盥洗室洗洗脸，回来的时候我会打理好你的东西，快去吧！”他推了推Harry，又愉快地朝探头察看的同院生打招呼，“早呀，Abbey。”

Teddy像往常一样，在假期开始前带着Harry一起回去，这是一个惯例，基于他们两家特别友好的关系。

他们两个其实算不上至交，当然相处还可以，或许是他不会与人争执的关系。但和他们的父辈相比，这就显得格外清淡。

在他看来，Harry就是个在温室被精心浇灌的花朵，是需要被照顾的，而他也不缺想要照顾他的人，包刮自己的狼人爸爸，或许是因为这是劫盗者们第一个后人。在Harry出生没多久，就被父母与有名的Slytherin后人订了婚约，虽然Harry本人在长大后对这项事实非常不满，但Teddy认为，Guant是有能力、足够优秀在Harry学生时代顾的最周全的人，除非Lily想来应征教授。

当然，若Harry在毕业后能顺利和Guant组成家庭，那可以多延续一段日子。至少，他认为Guant不是个会满足于现状的人，强大的力量和野心将会把他带往更大的权利。

Teddy看着走在身旁的Harry，他总是不断找话题关心着Teddy的学校生活，听多于说话，温柔几乎可以完美的形容他嘴边的笑容。这很奇怪，他们之间的相处通常是Teddy扮演聆听的角色，Harry则叨叨地和他讲着他的生活有多么不顺，哪个人又招惹到做了什么惹他不快。

Harry甚至主动关心起他的父母。这个话题一直以来都是他们的禁忌，自从某一次Harry嘲笑他那个会转化的父亲后。

“我很想念他们。”Harry的脸上带着莫名的想念和……哀伤？“他们都是勇敢的人。”

Teddy对这个评论不置可否，他的妈妈Nymphadora的确是个勇敢的小獾，Teddy曾经疑惑为什么她没有被分到Gryffindor去，基于他的床边故事都是她的恶作剧功绩后。

“我也这么认为。”他圆滑地回道。

“你也是。”Harry转头对他说，“我听说你在决斗社表现的很棒。”

“喔…喔，是吗？”Teddy简直受宠若惊，这是Harry的第一次称赞他呢！

他听过其他的小獾形容，Harry意外的溺水中终于把脑子淹正常了，变的和善可人。他曾经对这个说法感到好笑，如今他有点相信了。

更不用说Harry有时候给他的眼神……为什么让他感觉有如慈父的欣慰感？下一秒Harry拿出糖果再摸摸他的头他也不意外！

但他不得不承认，他们的谈话变得有趣又轻松，里面有许多幽默与机智。一个人可以改变这么多吗？

他问出口。

Harry明显地停顿几秒，“当体验过死亡，是的，你会思考一切…….然后重新选择我们要成为什么样的人。”他这样说着，有点脸红，既谦虚又低调。

Teddy明白了，这样的Harry，将会得到许多小獾的忠诚与爱护。

Harry很难形容当他下了火车，看到父母站在月台迎接他的心情。  
“Harry，”Teddy悄悄地说，“你在不动，Lily就要冲过来了……你在哭吗？”

“喔，是的……不是……”Harry慌乱地抹着他的眼角，不小心撞歪了眼镜。他用力地眨了眨，深吸了一口气，“我们走吧！”

他只能故意忽视后面男孩疑惑的眼神。

上次他父母给他的第一个拥抱时，他还在一片混乱中，现在，他能真实地感受到James的热情，与Lily的柔软，而不是一片雾状的魂体……

“儿子，你居然瘦了！”James把手臂搭在儿子的肩膀上，用力地捏了捏，“你应该回家的，那个比赛危险又诡异，居然让我的小Harry受伤──”

“我没有受伤，”Harry小声地说，“就是喝了几口水。”

James忿忿不平地说，“谁知道那里面有没有蝻钩或是颤颤蛆什么的……”

……他的爸爸和Luna相信一样的虚构生物吗？

Lily捧着他的脸，温声的说，“今晚我已经准备了你最喜欢的晚餐，过几天我们可以去做一番检查，不用担心，一切都过去了。”Harry注意到Lily偷偷地踩了James一脚，眼前的男人才闭上嘴。

“事实上，”Teddy走过来，Harry视线紧紧集中在他身后的那对夫妻上，“校长先生在昨天公布了下一场任务内容。”他抱着歉意地无视Harry的暗示，这已经关系到生命安全，他有义务告诉Potter家，“Harry可能还需要参加下一场。

“为什么？”先开口的并不是Potter们，Tonks拉着Lupin过来，很有兴趣的问道，“这真有趣，要不让Dumbledore换个人，让Teddy玩看看？

“Tonks！”Lily指责地说。

过了一阵又混乱又温馨的回家过程──Sirius和那只老鼠Peter Pettigrew也一起出现在戈德里克山谷，他们似乎经常相聚──他们将两个孩子围着，不断地问着有关三强争霸赛的内容。Harry几乎认不出Sirius，眼前的男人高大又英俊，外表比他所熟悉的教父更加年轻，眼里满满的自信，干净利落，举手投足之间散发着贵族式的优雅与风流，又是这么浪漫不羁。

但他面对Harry时就像只热情的大狗，又小心翼翼地捧在手中(听说在Harry小时候，被爱玩的Sirius带上扫帚飞向天空，却不小心掉了下来，从此他有了惧高症。)

虫尾巴则是凑在他们之间，少了些畏畏缩缩的动作。但Harry还是相当不待见他。

平心而论，这是Harry过过最棒的假期，没有之一。

  
夜晚，几个成年人看着两个男孩进入房间，不久后里头的灯熄灭了，他们才严肃地坐下。

Lily摊开这一天的预言家日报。

“怎么办？我们要怎么告诉他这个消息？”她忧心地说着，“James和我之前才向Harry承诺过，婚约在他成年后可以解除的。”

“Harry不愿意，那就解除，我们不用在意其他人的眼光。”James平静地说。

在头条的版面，刊着Tom和Harry在花园接吻的照片，斗大的标题赤裸裸地报出他们婚约的消息，里面的内容大意大概是Potter家的少爷玩腻了众多情人后苦苦追求清贫又上进的Gaunt，不但拐到手，甚至订了婚约。

“又是Rita Skeeter的报导。”Sirius皱着眉头，“她总是喜欢写耸动性的标题，内容与真实情况却毫不相干。”

“Harry真的想解除吗？”Lupin疑惑地问，“这照片看起来就像是一对深陷爱情的小情人。Harry会这样说会不会只是他们有些小吵架？”

“你们太过宠爱Harry。”虫尾巴指着说道，“必须要让Harry之道婚姻不是游戏，随便就能解除。现在他们的婚约大概传遍了全英国，跟随着Skeeter的爱情故事一起……早上店里的人都在谈论这件事。”

“真想将Skeeter那女人抓出来，这唯恐天下不乱的记者，她以为自己在写爱情小说吗？”James咬牙切齿地说。

“其实我觉得拍的挺好的，他们俩都很好看……阿，抱歉，别瞪我。只是我能理解为什么这篇讨论度这么高，Harry如果解除婚约又被大众知道的话，会有些麻烦。”在丈夫的瞪视下，Tonks举起手来投降。

“这报导简直在污蔑Harry的名声！Skeeter肯定也迷恋Tom的英俊，嫉妒地把Harry写得这么不堪！”Sirius不可置信的说，“难怪我过来的时候发现成群的猫头鹰在屋子外面游荡！”

Lily抿着唇，“或许我们出面澄清？他们是在幼年的时候就订下婚约，Harry并不是这样的人。”

“不，这样解除婚约反而是我们背信，关于Harry的形象问题我们需要慢慢讨论。”Lupin用一种冷静的态度分析，“当然，近期不要解除婚约会比较合适。”

“我该怎么告诉Harry呢？”Lily难过地说，她的丈夫揽着她的背，轻轻地摸着柔顺的红发，说着，“Harry会理解的，不觉得他变得成熟懂事了吗？我们的孩子一直在成长。”

楼上，Harry房间的门，轻轻地打开，又无声地阖上。


	8. Chapter 8

圣诞节之后过了几天，外头洒满了银色的白雪，冷风呼啸而过，试图夺走所有的温度。但巫师的房间是感受不到寒意的。

Harry睡晚了，在经历过每天的噩梦和没有安稳的逃亡生活，任何人都会格外珍惜睡个好觉的机会。当然，他的警觉性被保持下来了，早些时候有人悄悄地进了他的卧室时他立刻清醒，不动声色地将右手埋入枕头底下，握紧魔杖，肌肉紧绷着，随时准备来一场战斗。

然而，他只感受到有人轻轻地将掉一半的棉被归位，重新覆盖在他身上，一个轻柔地落在额头，“Harry，妈妈出去了，好好休息。”

Harry听着Lily的脚步渐渐消失，他睁开了眼，忍不住按着胸口，希望里头剧烈的心跳快点平缓下来。

父母的爱如同他们温暖的怀抱，让父母的笑声萦绕，拥有真正属于他的小家庭，没有死亡威胁、没有复杂的情感纠结，这是他幼年蜷缩在橱柜里时的美梦，在他长大一点、进入Hogwarts后，连作梦幻想的机会都被剥夺……

阿，剥夺他作梦权利的那个人，如今还是在他的生活中造成困扰……

Harry边想着，边又迷迷糊糊地陷入混沌的黑暗中，他似睡似醒，四周充满舒适的氛围，有柔软的软物在耳边轻轻抚弄着，温热的气息、低沉性感的声音呢喃着，但他听不清，下意识也不想听得太明白，只愿让自己沉沦在诱人的迷惑中……

一双手臂如同蛇一般紧紧地缠绕在他的身上，温热的胸膛紧紧地贴着他，杜绝所有分开他的事物，包括空气。Harry本能地将自己埋入对方的怀抱里，他也想紧紧地拥抱、纠缠，但他几乎没有力气去做这件事，只能绝望地用头轻轻磨擦着对方丝绸般柔软的袍子，将炙热红晕的脸颊埋藏进去。

淡淡的酒香和清凉的水味像羽毛般轻刮Harry的鼻腔深处的绒毛，惹的他发痒，却依恋地深深的吸气。

轻笑声透过胸膛震动传递，有只手掌埋入Harry的头发中，轻抓、缠绕，另一只更是悄悄地溜入衣服下摆，Harry渴望地抬头，立即感受到他的唇上被轻轻地贴着，吸吮着他的下唇。

他几乎要溺死在这细致的对待中，这是情人间甜蜜的私人互动，他能想象环抱他的人拥有多么英俊的脸孔，危险又诱人的深色眼睛紧盯着他，终年苍白微凉的皮肤只因为他变的火热……

“你是属于我的，你的一切。”低沉的嘶嘶声散发着迷幻的魔力，“Avada  
Kedavra! ”

Harry以几乎离开床铺的跳跃翻身弹起，他瞪大了眼睛，用力地喘气，心脏剧烈地缩放着。

他的眼前一片白，愣愣地看着窗外，雪花缓缓降下，外头已然变成了银白世界，几个孩子在外头玩的欢快，却没有任何声音传进来。

床头柜上有四只动物娃娃，分别对应学校里的四个学院，被突然的弹跳晃动，狮子娃娃翻滚摔下，跌进Harry的怀里。

他呆了好一阵子，才缓缓的将头埋入娃娃中。刚刚的梦境因为太过模糊，他也不知道这该算什么，梦里的他从头到尾都没有视觉，只能感受到触碰和小小的声音。

唯一他真切感受到的是最后的那句宣告，和伴随而来那句索命咒。

上次听到这句话，是在七年级的禁林里，非人般的Voldemort穿着一身漆黑的袍子，带着浓浓的恶意，在看清他后二话不说地用那把骨白色的魔杖甩给他这个带着绿光的致命咒语。

然而，Harry又再一次地在索命咒下逃生，伴随着刻在他额间的灵魂碎片，在眨眼间就像掉入另一个世界，既熟悉又陌生，并且几乎是直接摔入年轻黑魔王的手中。

Harry一直把自己当成这个世界的客人，或许哪个时后，时间将回到它应有的轨迹上，世界又恢复回战火和血迹的样貌，他将会把这些当成一场美梦，并继续讨伐他的死敌。

但现在……

Harry翻开被子，沉默地看着因湿润而变成深色的裤子，在梦里那声喊着致命咒语的声音响起，危险又迷人的嘶嘶声，他居然就这样攀上巅峰，像是生了怪病。

又再次地……

Harry不禁羞愧地闭上眼睛，圣诞舞会的花园会面，对他的影响是巨大的，他或许曾经有爱上某个人的经验，但他的心思从不常放在上面，毕竟他当时更多的心力花在生存和对抗上。然而他没想到，当萦绕在疤痕上的名字成为他所渴望感情的对象时，那巨大的火花会撞的他头晕目眩，仅仅闭上眼，他都能想起那双灵巧的手是怎么在他的皮肤上带起刺激，那柔软的唇怎么诱他沉溺。

想到Tom……

男孩哀嚎一声，像是自我放弃般躺倒在床上，惹的站架上的白色雪枭抗议地咕了一声，圆亮的大眼睛像在控诉着不满。

“好女孩，你是不是比我那边的Hedwig更圆了？”Harry过去，安抚地摸了摸她白色的绒毛，放任她跳到手臂上，并且用鸟喙轻啄他的脸。

嘿！醒醒，Harry。别忘了Tom是个多么残忍的人，他连这无辜的小姑娘都不愿放过呢！为了他的目的，就算是个满脸皱纹的老太太也可以当成公主对待，而你算的上什么呢？不过是众多棋子之一！真是令人羡慕的老太太……

但心理又出现另一个声音反驳了，这个Tom拥有完整的灵魂，而不是那个切片狂。他和Harry一样，只是个大了一岁的孩子，更倒霉的是违背他意愿地在小时候就以婚约的名义被绑在Harry身边，他不过是尽自己的责任去照顾他的未婚夫……

得了吧，看看他的眼睛，充满的危险和野心，他怎么可能因为这些束缚而化身成天使般的好人？他是阴影与黑暗的化身，把伤害当成自己的愉乐，有谁能知道曾经优秀的男学生主席会成为令人恐惧的黑魔王，有谁知道他现在在谋划什么黑暗的计划，比如说，切割灵魂？

没有证据……在知道他真面目的状态下相处了几个月，从没有发现他有什么阴暗面……

不就是喜欢上他的外貌吗？他对你展现的聪明和温柔牵扯着你的心，那只是他想呈现给你看的画面，英俊的外貌会改变的，行为也是，别忘了那个夜晚，黑魔王以什么脸来高调宣告他的回归……

“Harry？醒了吗？”

“我才没有迷恋他的外貌！”

Harry中气十足地吼完，才意识到他现在并不是在做复杂的心理活动，于是他在房间门口发现一只被吓的僵硬的教父，像只被吓得夹起尾巴的大狼狗。

“怎…怎么了，Harry？”

“我很抱歉，Sirius，我刚睡醒，还沉迷在刚刚的梦里。”Harry连同站在她手上的Hedwig一起转身，一人一鸟张大眼睛，用最天真无辜的眼神试图安慰Sirius受到惊吓的心。

果然Sirius很快就被这可爱的画面顺毛，忘记他教子不为人知的凶狠面，很高兴的开口：“不知道你有没有兴趣和我去劫盗者商店？这个假期Weasley的双胞胎加入了我们，他们真是一对天才！”

Fred和George？“当然，我很乐意！”

\-------

Marauders商店，位于Hogsmeade中心点，它和其他其他的商店没什么不同，红砖外壁和方格窗户，积雪顺着斜屋顶往下滑动。它的招牌是用四种动物的脚印拼成，狼、老鼠、狗、牡鹿，这四种动物的剪影会在整个商店的外壁上奔跑，靠近点可以听到牠们高兴的吼叫声，当有人靠近时，动物们还会好奇地接近。

“真酷……”Harry惊奇地发现随着他的靠近，动物们都来到离他最近的墙上欢迎他，当手接近剪影时，牠们还会好奇地用鼻子顶一顶。

就像真的动物一样。

后面传来Sirius愉快的笑声，“我告诉他们你会喜欢，在假期前和Remus一起弄了两天，现在这个受到很多人的欢迎。”他指了指一旁想和剪影动物玩的人们。

“不只这些。”Sirius神秘地说，压低声音，试图掩盖他的得意，“我们在店里还做了些改装……”

“我很期待，大脚板。”Harry真诚地说。

门开了，Harry感觉自己像是进入了一个巨大的树洞，又很像自己的Hufflepuff寝室，只是宽敞太多了。孩童的嘻笑声传来，几个小孩子骑着小扫帚在大厅里追逐玩闹，更多的小孩穿着动物装在地上跑着，Harry看着穿着兔子装的女孩跳了一米高翻过挡在她前面的熊，吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

“别担心，他们跑不出来。”  
“有魔咒把他们控制在那里。”

“Fred，George! ”Harry高兴的叫着。

“嗨，我们的小少爷。”红头发双胞胎揽着Harry的肩膀。“我以为假期里看不到你了。”

“我们等不及要介绍我们刚发明的新产品给你了”另一个咧开嘴，恶作剧的眼睛邪恶地眨着。

没有伤痕，没有被退学，双胞胎完好无缺地在适当的地方展现他们的才能。

这间商店很大，不只双子们熟练的恶作剧商品，还包含Potter魔药，魔法日常用品等，Harry怀疑这家店的出现会不会引响其他商店的营运。并且用无痕扩展咒和门钥匙的搭配，保证购物的质量，不会出现人挤人的状况出现。这里的一切都让Harry很惊奇，几乎怀念起当初刚踏入魔法世界的心情。

他甚至在里面遇到Ron，这红头发的男孩一看到Harry就习惯性的瞪眼摸魔杖，被双胞胎用力地揉着头顶，“忘记妈妈说了什么吗？”“你还缺一个道歉！”

“阿呜！”

Harry微笑着，他对这个朋友太过熟悉，以至于很容易就能转换Ron的心情，直到Harry大方地请Ron喝Butter Beer后，他们就向从来没有嫌隙过的朋友一般，Ron甚至揽着Harry的脖子喊着兄弟。

“我真不敢置信，妈妈骂过Ginny后，那个女孩居然转身去交了新男朋友！”离开了商店，Ron红着脸忿忿不平，“她还骂我傻瓜，说我没交过女朋友还管她！”

“嗯──”他们踏着雪，Ron激动地举起手来。

“我讨厌那个黑皮肤的小子！”他大声地宣示着。Harry漫不经心地走着，在经过一个巷角时，Harry突然猛力推开还滔滔不绝的红发男孩。

Ron趴在地上，一脸被背叛的表情，接着他张大嘴巴，在他原本站的位置，被一个红色的魔咒打穿了。

“怎…怎么了？”Ron害怕地尖叫起来，试图想后退，又想躲进Harry的背后。

Harry对Ron的动作不解地眨眼，突然想起，这个好友已经不是和他从一年级开始就出生入死的伙伴了，他没有任何的危机感，也没有任何的战斗经验。Harry主动站到他的身前，抽出魔杖，警惕着。

Harry这时才注意到这里离翻倒巷太近了，周围的黑巫师从遮蔽物中慢慢走出来，他们举着魔杖，发出了诡异的笑声。

“是哪个、哪个……是他的未婚夫？”其中一个喃喃地说。

“全部抓起来，不要留任何一个……”

“Ron。”Harry专注地看着那些拉低兜帽的巫师，粗略算起大概有五个人，“我会掩护你，趁机快速的出去。”

“你呢？”

“我会解决他们。”Harry露出一抹自信又令人安心的微笑。

\-------

Bellatrix正趴在桌上，狂乱的卷发在背后披散。她贪婪地盯着眼前那只苍白而完美的长手指，它以一种不可思议的优雅握着更加骨白的魔杖，在下面的坩埚旋转。突然，手僵了一下，她的视线顺着漂亮的手臂往上滑，最终定在她认定的主人皱着眉的表情上。

他一定在计划着那些令人惊叹的计谋，或是思考困难的魔法技巧。Bellatrix痴迷的想着，已经扫除了这几天受到预言家日报导而愤怒的心情。

她的身边还有几个巫师，他们有着共同点：尊贵、奢华、才能、权势，拥有他们展现出的傲慢相等的本钱。他们装容随意却不随便，以深色天鹅绒长袍为主，可以很好的衬托他们的优雅高贵。或坐或站，互相低声的交谈，有的则是漫不经心地打量着四周，然而，所有人的注意力都暗暗集中在柜台前英俊的年轻男孩身上，每一个动作，每个低声的咒语。

黑暗而纯粹的魔力在弥漫在整个店内，随着骨白色魔杖的滑动，令人窒息的力量从他身上散发，巫师们为了自己的尊严，极力克制颤栗的本能，并且着迷与向往着，谁没有臣服的天性呢？

这就是他们所选择的人，即使年轻，给人的印象就像是烧烫的铁狠狠地烙在脑子里。英俊年轻的外貌带着自信的高傲、如沾了蜜的舌头，能轻易地勾出人们心中的渴望，说服他们、令人恐惧的魔力、渊博的知识和天才般的创造力。无人能抵挡他的吸引力。

没有人注意到那锅里的魔药，白色的泡沫模糊地形成一张男孩的脸孔，标志的乱发和眼镜相当清楚的证明这正是最近出现在预言家日报的男孩。

Tom皱着眉，小心地把泡沫打散掉。他不知道为什么会无意识地勾出这样的图案，但他擅长纠正错误。

他仔细地将魔药中泡着的东西捞了出来。

“这就是Hufflepuff的金杯。”将整头淡金长发向后梳的男人身体前倾，惯有骄傲的语调转变成一种迷恋，起伏的像是演唱歌剧，“多么美丽，多么高贵，多么有力量……”

“很高兴你喜欢它，Lucius。”Tom平静的说，不同于其他人兴奋的情绪，他更像里头的上位者。金杯被仔细地清洁，打理，随着魔杖尖头扫过，尘封在灰尘中的金色一点一滴地显露以往的辉煌，耀眼的光芒照亮这光线不足的空间，更加添了它的价值与神秘。

即使是来自最古老的纯血家族，也没办法轻易的见识到它。

“她怎么会愿意割舍这个呢？我的意思是，这是无价之宝，那女人还是个古董狂热者。”Regulus，在他的兄弟Sirius被家里除名后，现在是Black家的继承人，正仔细打量着，黑色的眼睛闪烁着探究。

“因为是我。只要我想，没有得不到的东西。”高傲的内容被用一种不带感情的语调说出，就像这是个很普通的事。然而这样不但没有让巫师们感到冒犯，反而产生更多的敬畏。

“当然，这是你应得的。”稻草色头发的男人用力地点头附和，他的眼里有一种狂热和信仰。

“但是这个，”Malfoy抬了抬下巴，指着金杯，彷佛能闻到上面尊贵的味道，无法拒绝拥有这无价之宝的诱惑，“据我所知，Hufflepuff的金杯正被著名的古董收藏家所拥有，Hepzibah Smith，那是个富有又爱炫耀的老女人，Hufflepuff的后代。这是她最骄傲的财物，并且想受众人对她渴求的姿态。”他笑着，带着一点讥讽。

“你是指，这是赝品？我在欺骗你们？。”Tom温和的说，周围的魔力却凌厉了起来。

“我没有这个意思，你知道的。”金发男人做一個刻意的欠身，“我们总想知道这杯子更多的……细节。”

稻草色头发的男人对Malfoy咆哮，作势要拔出魔杖，彷佛被人亵渎了他的信仰，然而后者却不受干扰，灰色的眼睛狡诘地转动。

“好了，Barty。”Tom制止了他。“你懂得怎么鉴定吗，Lucius？为何不让你来试试看？”

“Malfoy家拥有最好的鉴定师，还有最好的保存处。若你不介意──”

Tom突然对杯子施了一个Lucius从来没有听过的魔法，甚至没有办法辨认这个咒语的归类。这个魔法让杯子更加闪耀，并发出属于金属的嗡嗡声。

Lucius脸色苍白，面色疑惑又不安。

“算了吧，Lucius，显然你就是想得到它，我们都知道这里就是全英国最好的古董店，拥有最令人信任的鉴定技术。”黑发男人坐在一旁高高的椅子上，用手托着头说着。

“Regulus──”

“好了，如果你不相信，那就滚出去。”Bellatrix讥笑的说。

Lucius的脸上出现了明显的红色，那是不甘和忿忿不平，他犹豫了一阵子，最后重重地坐到椅子上。

“放心，亲爱的Lucius，或许见到Hufflepuff的金杯这种等级的文物是你的第一次──”Tom漆黑的眼睛盯着他，在Lucius赞叹这年轻人的容貌下，他能感受到一种危险，像针扎在他的脸上，直白的尖锐和痛苦。但吐出来的言语却是极具诱惑的，“……但往后还有很多机会得到你想要的，只要你愿意提供一些微不足道的帮助……”

Lucius能感觉到黑发少年对他提出的邀请，这已经不是第一次了，他一直保持着模拟量可的回答，并告诉他的儿子也必须这样做，但可以感受到Gaunt对他越来越不耐烦。

很多的纯血家族已经表明了对他的兴趣，Tom更是收获了许多年轻一代的心，他的前途无可限量，并且很有可能达到他所说的目标，复兴纯血巫师的地位予得到更强大的力量。

他的骄傲不容许他顺服一个男孩，却更不容许他错过这个机会。

“当然愿意……”他将目光转移到金杯上，收敛自己的骄傲。这杯子正是这个男孩能力的证明。

Tom掩盖住轻蔑，轻声地说，“这只是冰山里最微不足道的一角，在我们完美的合作之下，你可以得到更多你想要的，无论是珍贵的宝物或是……权力。欢迎你，Malfoy先生。”他没有错过Lucius狠狠吞咽的动作。

“我也很乐意参与你伟大的计划，Gaunt先生。” Bellatrix赶紧表明心意，“我的全家都能为你所用，只要你开口，任何事。”

“我何其荣幸，谢谢你，Lestrange夫人──”Tom注意转移，让Lucius松了一口气，同时又感到有点嫉妒。  
“Bellatrix，请这样称呼我，拜托了。” 迅速地打断他的话，Bellatrix觉得自己脸红了，受宠若惊的放柔了声音，心跳在胸腔里激动着，“或是……Bella。”  
这个黑发年轻人就是这样，举手投足之间的领袖气质，当他与你对视谈话时，就会自然而然的产生荣耀感。这是很不可思议的，在他们这些将骄傲流淌在血管里的纯血中发生。

Tom的薄唇为她扬起诱人的笑容，这让她头昏脑胀的，“Bellatrix，当然。”

些微的失望并不能掩盖持续兴奋的状态，Bellatrix知道要怎么抓住人心，她放低了姿态，呈现出卑下柔顺的样子，身体微微前倾，展现她傲人的身材，“我听女儿说，学生们在Slytherin对你有不同的称呼……我的主人……我乞求你允许……”  
她能感受到Tom对她更有兴趣了，周围充满着嫉妒和愤怒的视线。

“令人印象深刻。”Tom被取悦了，他的笑容扩大，隐隐约约展现出一点残忍，Bellatrix 怀疑自己的心脏即将爆炸，“如你所愿。"

那只苍白好看的手伸出来，摆出邀请的姿态，Bellatrix头昏脑胀的伸手放上去——

碰──

在他们的手接触的那瞬间，门传来一声巨响，接着被重重地掀开。这足以把Bellatrix吓得缩了回去，周围的巫师中有些人迅速抽出魔杖，更多人则是目瞪口呆。

Tom显然也被吓到，他的表情瞬间变的阴沉，不慌不忙地拿起金杯，看着撞开门的巨大物体往Bellatrix撞去。女巫发出了一声尖叫，对着攻击她的东西发出一连串不太温和的咒语。那物体发出了哀号，接着，在Bellatrix的脚前停下，重重地砸到地上。

那是一名壮硕的巫师，兜帽破碎的严重，使他的光头无法再隐藏，脸上更是沾满血污，还有一些面具的残渣，令这里的家族继承人们皱眉。他的腿有一处撕裂伤，爬起身体十分的费力，然而他痛苦的样子明显是刚刚受到Bellatrix的攻击所导致的。

“夫人……”当他看清四周后，无视所有对他不满的视线，挣扎地往Bellatrix的脚边爬去。“救救我、救救我。”

Bellatrix大声地喘着气，愤恨又厌恶地盯着明显是黑巫师的男人，抽出魔杖，防御地说，“做什么？我不认识你。”

“不……我们都听你的命令……夫人……你承诺过的……”巫师的话还没说完，又被打断了。

“她当然不记得你，她也从不在乎你。”一个熟悉的声音随着身影的到来吸引所有人的目光，匍匐在Bellatrix脚下的黑巫师瞪大眼睛，恐惧爬上他的瞳孔，那瞬间他不顾Bellatrix的魔杖快戳进他的脖子里，跌跌撞撞地爬向前，抱住眼前隐藏在黑袍里的腿瑟缩着。

Tom震惊地看着他的未婚夫带着一身战斗的痕迹，用他想象不到的优雅和灵敏踏进这阴暗的商店里，毛绒绒的乱发显得更加可爱，冬青木被他随意地夹在两个指头中，上头似乎还有着热度。死咒般的绿色眼睛对所有人巡视了一圈，最后盯在Tom身上，这个穿透力十足的目光足以让他全身沸腾起来。

Tom抬起手，让他忠心的朋友们放下魔杖。一片鸦雀无声，他们俩互相对视。

他所熟悉，属于Hufflepuff男孩的魔法此时却凌厉地陌生，它们与主人冷静的态度截然不同，来势汹汹地冲入Tom的黑暗魔法里，炙热的像太阳……不，他不会这样形容这么具有攻击性地魔法，要他来比喻，或许黑魔法中的魔鬼火焰更适合。

“真不意外。”Tom听到他的男孩喃喃说着。“打扰到你们的秘密会议了吗？”

他沉默，事实上他的大脑刚恢复运转，为什么Harry会在这里？在翻倒巷里？他和这糟糕的巫师发生了什么？为什么Harry对他所看到的没有惊讶，反而是早就料到的表情？还有一种莫名的情绪……失望？

Harry知道他们在这里做什么吗？他怎么知道的？他未来的丈夫有能力统领这些继承人，多么令人骄傲的功绩，为什么要感到失望？

“但我一点也不感到抱歉。”Harry冷笑，语气饱满的嘲讽，让这里其他的巫师不满了起来。

一个Hufflepuff！

“看看，一只迷路的小獾。”Harry移开了视线，转向Malfoy，“不在你妈咪身边，一个人邋遢的、毫无礼仪的在翻倒巷里做什么？”熟悉的油腔滑调哩，Harry可以分辨的出里面的恼火。

“或许是想找些外表金闪闪的孔雀来玩，谁叫我毫无礼仪呢？”Harry立刻说，面对一群成年巫师毫无畏惧。

这个Tom也没有什么不同，聚集他的Death Eater，都是熟悉的面孔，在阴森森的地方密谋着什么。在Riddle墓园里，Voldemort和那些黑袍人围绕他的影像彷佛又活生生地重现，让他痛苦、尖叫、罪恶的尖细笑声透过酷刑咒折磨着他的身体和心灵。这些都化成愤怒和不甘，蜷缩在Bellatrix脚下的巫师惊恐地看着他，像是在看一个魔鬼。

即使是这种不利于他的局势，一对多，他的对手不像之前他所遇到半吊子的黑巫师，这些人都是熟练的战斗者，还有个年轻的黑魔王。但Harry急需一个发泄的方式来释放内心的痛苦，他一点也不在意自己会得到什么。

果然，Malfoy像只被踩到尾巴的狗一般，举起他的手杖，舌头熟练地开始酝酿那些黑暗的咒语。其他的人带着玩味地看着他们，表面上事不关己，但Harry注意到他们开始晃起手中的魔杖，这让他的肌肉紧绷了起来。

在他热血沸腾到巅峰的时候，一只冰凉的手放到他的肩上，随即，他听到Tom在身后(他甚至不知道这该死的Slytherin是什么时候靠他这么近的)轻声说着，“冷静点，亲爱的，还有Lucius，我的朋友。”

“这小子！”成年巫师愤恨地指着Harry，又被男孩瞪了回去。“我必须教导他该怎么说话！果然是泥巴种所生的小混蛋！”

这句话彻底的激怒Harry，他的嘴角弯成残忍的幅度，“这就是纯血Malfoy的礼仪？包括你那恼人的儿子也是，给大脑的养分都送给那高傲的鼻孔了吗？”

有人笑了出来，但介于大多数人都想给Harry一个教训，这让他的处境岌岌可危。

“Harry──”Tom烦恼地叹了一口气，将Harry转过来，面对他，那双绿色眼睛里充满愤怒和坚定的志向，这让他为此着迷。“冷静点，亲爱的，不要攻击我的客人，好吗？”

“客人。”Harry讽刺地说。他指向Bellatrix，“你亲爱的客人派人袭击我的朋友！黑巫师，五个人！或许他们是要找‘Tom的未婚夫’却找错了人，是吧？”

五个人？Tom瞇起眼睛，他只看到一个瑟缩的垃圾，其他人呢？

“我根本不认识他们，我可爱的哈利小宝贝。”Bellatrix对男孩微笑，“你得到妄想症了吗？受到诅咒造成精神不正常了吗？”  
“或许你不记得他们，但我肯定这是你的指使。”Harry从口袋拿出一瓶透明的罐子，“吐真剂，要试试吗？”

“不，夫人、夫人你要救救我阿！”被随着黑巫师凄惨的哀嚎，Bellatrix的笑僵硬了，愤怒地瞪着绿眼男孩。为什么、为什么每个人都要打断她和帅小子Tom的时间！

“闭嘴！”她尖叫着，并愤恨的给脚边的男人一个昏迷咒。

“还有！”愤怒的小獾继续攻击，枪口指向未婚夫，“它怎么会在这里，你杀了Smith夫人吗？"

Tom随着男孩的视线看过去，轻声的问，“你知道这是什么？”  
“谁不认识Hufflepuff的金杯！”Harry没有注意Lucius铁青的脸色，“我知道你可以做到！你把Smith夫人怎么了！”

“离开主……Gaunt先生远一点！”Barty抽出魔杖，挤到Tom的身前，“我不管你是谁、  
是不是有婚约，你太超过了，需要惩罚，来认清你的位置。”

Harry觉得他的獠牙都要长出来了，“你这个混蛋……”

“停止。”Tom说着，一只手放在Harry的腰上。“我需要和我的男孩谈谈，请留给我们一些空间。”

“Gaunt先生？”装成观众并一直保持沉默的Regulus惊讶的问。

Tom的双手慢慢地缠上Harry，并暗自压制不断挣扎的男孩，并把头靠在他的肩膀上，“这次的会面我学习到很多东西，非常感谢各位。”

结束了。Tom的语调中清楚地表达这个意思，一群Slytherin沉默着看了几眼还在挣扎的Harry，并不舍地望向金杯，接着他们微微低头行礼，拉起兜帽，走出店外。

“Tom Gaunt!”Harry转头不满地大喊。

“我们有许多要谈的，不是吗？”Tom平静的说。他放开Harry，小心翼翼的捧起杯子。

“你还没回答我的问题！”

“你是指Smith夫人，”Tom说着，“虽然我不知道你的怀疑来自哪里，我可以带你去见他。”

“......什么？”Harry疑惑的问。

“晚上我们有个约会，她和我。”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry坐在柜台角落，努力地平息自己的怒气，看着眼前英俊的年轻魔王在店里工作，他穿的是容易活动的衬衫和裤子，当弯腰时，总能窥探那结实的腰线。

这与他二年级误闯的样貌有所不同，缺少积累的灰尘和彷佛叫嚣这里就是间邪恶巫师商店的诡异商品。橱窗干净的彷佛没有存在过，玻璃柜里的魔法物品被装饰的像是奢华珍品，就连Harry曾经看过光荣之手，枯萎的外表彷佛镀金上油过，漂亮许多，下面有个小雕牌，用华丽的字体写着商品的名字和一行简介。

陈旧的柜台被铺了一层天鹅绒的绿色桌巾，天花板原本吊的器械消失无影，顶端甚至被挑高了一些，让人感到更加宽阔，昏暗的灯光被改变了，像是从四周发出光来，墙壁间的空隙，地板的角落，房顶的间隔，让整体的感觉高雅又富有神秘感。

黑暗的本质没有改变，Tom却可以让它们变的更有魅力，让人不知不觉地深陷进去。

他掩盖了身为危险物品的招示特征，把它们转化为漂亮与时尚的外表，讨人喜欢，就算是认清一切的Harry也不由地承认这里舒服很多，他甚至对周围的事物感到兴趣与好奇。

他坐在高脚椅上，手指玩着Death Eater梦寐以求的金杯。

Tom必须承认他喜欢这个画面。

“为什么你要给我这个？”Harry打破沉默，他心里有太多疑问和偏执，然而令人惊讶的是，这是在Tom开始接待客人后他们的第一个对话。“你用它来收买人心。”

“你看出来了。”被戳破目的的Tom并没有恼怒的情绪，事实上他的语气听起来甚至是愉悦的，“我怎么从来没有察觉到你是这么机敏的小东西？”

“别这样叫我。”Harry抱怨地说着，“我还在生气。”

“抱歉，亲爱的，我再一个小时就能关店了，你能得到我全身心的陪伴，我属于你。”Tom移动到Harry身边，“希望Hufflepuff的金杯能让你打发时间。”

“好像我在乎似的。”Harry说，“我不是你那群贪婪的仆人。”

“是朋友。”Tom纠正着，“你这么说太不亲切了。”  
Harry哼了一声，看着Tom拿着魔药来到他身前，半跪下来，“你做什么？”

“卷起你的裤管，我知道你受伤了。”Tom温柔的说，就像什么也没有发生过，他和圣诞晚会那天一样亲切迷人。

“我没事。”Harry防备地说。“谢谢。”

“Harry──”

“不！”

Tom收起讨人厌的笑容，瞇起眼睛，前倾靠近他，以至于Harry需要仰着身体，“这会让我认为你在耍性子，亲爱的，在讨一个甜蜜的吻吗？”

“什么？等等──”

这是个简单快速的吻，Tom停留在他唇上的时间很短，在Harry来不及反应前就退出了，“喜欢吗？”

Harry张大嘴巴，呆愣地看着他，而后忿忿不平地卷起裤管，“你不能总是这样。”

“怎么样？”

Tom的手很冰凉，当他放在有些浮肿的伤口时，Harry背叛良心地感到舒服，“……厚脸皮。”

“你也是。”Tom说着，“什么时候变成了一只莽撞的狮子，单挑黑巫师们不求协助，这么肯定你能全身而退？”

“你的意思是我应该傻傻的被打，就像Hufflepuff深入人心的偏见和歧视吗？”

“Harry──”声音里带着叹息，Tom抬头，刚好和Harry的眼睛对视。

如果情况允许，他会再一次赞叹Harry漂亮的眼睛。然而，Tom很清楚他并没有对Harry施展Legilimens，侵入他的大脑，然而透过那双绿色的双眼，Harry的记忆却像洪水般潮他滚来，硬生生地把他的意识他的回忆里。

恍然间，Tom发现自己就站在翻倒巷的入口，看着那五个黑巫师是怎么像是逗弄猎物般把他的男孩逼入阴暗的商店街里。  
“快走，Ron！”Harry朝着他的方向大声喊着。

“全部抓起来！”戴兜帽的巫师恶狠狠地向Weasley发射魔咒，立刻被Harry挡下来。

Harry毫不示弱，在成功送走同行的红发Gryffindor后，他主动攻击，一道道咒语毫无犹豫、精准地打败轻视他的巫师们，逼迫他们认真起来。他们在翻倒巷内决斗，狭小又多死角的地理环境给Harry更多发挥的空间。男孩的速度非常快，轻巧果断的动作像受过训练的Auror，绝对的专注力让散发出来的魔法凌厉地叫嚣，就像不久前踏进他的店的状态类似，闪耀的难以直视。

黑巫师们对比之下就像无力的麻瓜，他们的黑魔法不是缺乏准头就是缺乏该有的效果，巨大的震惊影响他们的意志坚定，更影响他们的魔法。不知道这是从哪里找来的、外强中干的地痞。Tom为了黑巫师的前途担忧。

但这样的表演确实让Tom入迷了，他贪婪地盯着他的小未婚夫，享受着因Harry流畅的回击和上腾的怒气而散发出的个人魅力，多么漂亮。这是他的，此时Tom恨不得取代Harry，折磨这些荣幸见证他的小貛吸引力的黑巫师。

即使这样，Harry依旧受了伤，魔法的痕迹刺入他的皮肤，却丝毫没有减损他的动作，他似乎相当擅长忍痛和决斗──不，更像战争。他用一个爆破咒语炸飞了那个熟悉的光头巫师，力道之大，让黑巫师飞了几栋房子的距离，最后撞进Borgin and Burkes，打扰到他和朋友们的小聚会。Harry在炸飞光头巫师后，随即揍向一旁扑过来的另一名黑巫师，对方的鼻血喷溅在男孩的拳头上，接着一道漂亮的红光结束了这场决斗。  
在男孩踏入那间最熟悉的古董店时，Tom感到一阵拉力，把自己拖出记忆，回到现实，他正紧盯着那双绿色眼睛。

“那是什么？”Tom发现自己正将他的小未婚夫压在桌上，他的手臂撑在男孩两侧，把Harry整个人困在自己的空间里。

“嗄？”Harry倒在他身下，迷惑地张嘴，少了股野性和怒气凝聚出的美丽，多了些天真顺从，让心底尚未平复的Tom眼中几乎闪出暴虐和热切的红光。

阿，多么想紧紧的勒住那纤弱的脖子，让他的男孩为自己的命挣扎拼命！

“那股魔力。”Tom小心地将快满溢出表象的情绪收起。现在还不是时候，没必要为了一时的冲动破坏整个Potter家族对他的好处，他将那伸向男孩脖子的手转向毛绒绒的卷发。

“你在说什么？”Harry不满地说，他因为仰头太久而脖子僵硬，“还是你在尝试转移焦点？”

“没什么。”他轻柔的回应。

当Tom重新工作，Harry很不情愿地承认失去他的关注而导致内心有一些失落，当得到Tom全心注视，容易让人感到──他轻蔑的想──骄傲与虚荣。

Harry开口的时候，连他自己都感到震惊，就像不舍Tom直接离去似的，“那个、今天预言家日报的头版，你看过了吗？”

“头版？”Tom反问，表情疑惑地相当真诚，就好像他真的不知道这件事。

Harry的头随着Tom的走动转来转去，“很难让人相信你不知道魔法界的任何消息，尤其和你有关系的。”

“我应该知道什么，我的男孩？”Tom反问着。

“Skeeter，那个能变成甲虫的记者。”Harry低声地说着，“她到处搜集情报，让她可以尽情的捏造故事，得到众人的目光，你一定知道的，是吧？”

“那你又怎么知道她的？如此私人的事……”Tom歪着头，“为什么我需要知道这些事？”

Harry刻意地跳过他的疑问，“她拍到了照片，那张我们在花园里……”想到在里面发生的事，他流畅的讲速开始断断续续，“她……她可以拍到我们刚好……刚好在亲、亲吻的瞬间……你那时候就知道有记者在附近，是不是？”

“你的怀疑......我能从中得到什么？”Tom挑起眉，彷佛觉得很好笑，“我还没有时间翻开今天的报纸，感谢你的提醒，自从我担任选手后，就和记者与报导关系密切。或许我该把这个讯息记录下来。”

Harry对他眨眼。无论Tom是装的又或是真的不知情，他太平静了，就像一切都在掌握中。

但Harry并不知道Tom对此有什么规划，他只是不阻止Skeeter拍照，顺利的得到版面，他能从中得到什么呢？难道就像父母所谈论的，让Harry不能轻易的解除这该死的婚约吗？

Voldemort缺少爱人的能力，Harry完全不相信他真的渴望一个婚约、一个伴侣、一个家庭。

即使Harry生理上已经不再排斥，甚至享受他。

无论如何──

“我不相信你。”Harry大声的说，结束了他乖巧坐在椅子上的模样，开始他第一次在这间店正大光明的冒险。

“Harry？”

“我可以帮你的忙！”Harry随手把一旁的金杯变形成抹布，在Tom从疑惑转向惊恐的目光中，朝着陈列各种骨头的木制橱柜快速走去，在他的周围甚至刮起一阵风，宣示着男孩坚定不已的意志。

“不、你不能把金杯变形成那个...等等，别靠近那里......Harry! ”Tom伸出手，徒劳地想阻止披着獾皮的狮子胡作非为，但已经太迟──

当Harry一接近柜上的物品，离他最近的头骨立刻发出警告的嗡嗡声，随后吐出大量的白色烟雾，Harry大叫着跌倒在地，头发和整张脸都被粉末覆盖，它们的味道难以形容，呛的男孩开始流泪，喉咙也因为喊声而被粉末侵袭，灼烧的痛苦让Harry几乎发不出声。

“Harry，”Tom在男孩面前跪了下来，一个清洁咒扫除了男孩身上的粉末，并且指责，“这里是翻倒巷，你不应该掉以轻心，随时警觉……这里一定有些防护措施。”

Harry很想反驳他当年意外出现在这家店时Malfoy一样好奇的乱碰乱摸也没发生什么事，然而他的喉咙疼的发不出声，只能焦躁地把他面前年长的男孩拉近，发泄似地拉扯弄乱他的衣服。

Tom容忍着，并没有阻止，“别动，让我看看你的眼睛。”

在粉末消失后，Harry依旧留泪不止，他能感觉到Tom微凉的手放在自己的眼皮上，小心翼翼地撑开它，于是Harry停止肆虐，反将手伸进Tom柔软的头发里，抓着扯着传递他的疼痛。

接着他感觉到一股散发着接近薄荷味道的魔药淋上自己的眼睛，疼痛立刻减轻了，Harry终于看清眼前的景象，就是Tom离自己极近的脸。

眼前的男孩完美的形象破碎了，坚持整齐的黑色头发看起来比Harry的更加糟糕，就像一团堆在一起的牧草，他手上拿着空的魔药瓶，显然都落在Harry的脸上。向来平整的衣服现在皱在一起，领口裂开，还有些零散的粉末沾在上面，和裸露的锁骨处，此时这里有了反应，逐渐发红，显然这些粉都不是好东西。

Harry从来没有见过这么狼狈的Tom，即使他现在眼前还是有点模糊，更有泪水固执的停留在上面，Harry还是忍不住喀喀地笑了出来。

Tom高高地挑起眉，并没有因此生气，“可以嘲笑我了，代表状况恢复了？”

Harry试着发出声音，然而喉咙还是火辣辣的痛，他干咳几声，又注意到Tom关心的神情，和整个糟糕的样子，只好摸了摸他的头发表达不能大声笑的遗憾。

之后，Harry就发现自己的手被紧紧抓在Tom的手里，并且被迫着移动到自己的喉咙，“这是个大问题。”他听到Tom的自言自语。

他们靠的太近了，两个人都趴在地上，衣衫凌乱，头发更是像经历过一场风暴。而他们的身体紧紧地靠在一起，只有头还留有一些空间，这仅是因为Tom需要确认Harry的状态而留下的空隙。

就在Harry以为时间都为他们停止的时候，一声巨响再次破坏才刚修复好不久、脆弱的门──

“该死的Malfoy，那个吝啬鬼......该死的魔法部，Tom，你有没有……你们在我的店里搞什么鬼！”

Burkes伴随着廉价啤酒的味道来到，但他的声音听起来就像雷声般轰隆隆，导致Tom差点戳瞎他的未婚夫。

  
\-------

若要形容自己，Tom Gaunt会认为自己是由野心和贪婪所构成的。

在经过缜密的计划达成之前，他有足够的耐心忍耐，忍耐那些为了他的目的而牺牲的东西，他可以做一切事。

他能想象当他最终握有一切时，那些甜美的复仇足以支撑他继续走下去。

包括他由麻瓜父亲继承的样貌，包括他虚伪的恭维，还有，他认为是累赘的伴侣，这是他母亲在意志还清楚时为他铺的路，即使他需要忍受，或是讨好这个蛮横骄纵的小少爷，就像他迷惑其他人一样。他会在毕业后正式和他的未婚夫正是缔结婚姻，谋划对方家里的财产和势力成为自己的，让他们依赖他、诚服他。至于Harry，在这段时间会成为他的花瓶、他的摆设，他会把他养在他亲自打造的金笼子里，直到他拥有绝对的权势，不再需要为止。

在这之前，他不允许有任何的意外破坏他的计划，包括婚约中止。

在Murphy恶意破坏他们之间的感情后，Tom知道他又重新吸引了Harry的注意，他会密切的观察他、监视他，不容许其他外来因素再次让他们疏离，他们必须结婚。Tom厌恶这种主动权被握在别人手中的感觉，但他必须忍耐，

他从未考虑过他们之间有爱的可能，只有计划Harry对他的迷恋和顺从。

即使现在Harry变的越来越吸引他，他依旧努力坚持着他的意志。

\--------

Harry低着头，快速地走着，露出的脖子可以看出他脸上红色的延伸。

他们已经离开阴沉沉的翻倒巷，Tom代领他们转向麻瓜的商店街，正如之前和那些未来的Death Eater所说，Harry被带去参加与Smith夫人的晚餐会面，他绝对不会称这个是约会！

据说Smith特别喜欢麻瓜商店街里的某间法国菜，并且坚持要在这里和Tom谈谈骨董珍品的交易。因此他们两人此时已经换上麻瓜的服饰，Tom换上笔直的西装，已经没了之前狼狈的样子，当他自信又骄傲地行动时，看起来就像是个拥有高社经地位的男人而不是未成年的学生。

Harry却是不一样的，他被套上格子衬衫，再搭上一层圆领毛衣，最外层套进大衣之中，

“你知道我不会责怪你。”Tom温和的说，“但谨慎一点总是好的。”

Harry喉咙上的小球轻轻滚动，在接受过紧急的处理后，他感觉好了不少，但看来失去声音的后遗症还需要一段时间才能复原。

“你会因此丢了工作吗？”Harry几乎用气音说话，他没有阻止Tom紧握着他的手，塞入自己的口袋里。

“别担心，一切都值得的。”Tom的语气带着劝慰，事实上身为店里七成收入来源，他绝对不担心Burkes会傻到开除他。

Harry低下头，不免感到一些愧疚，理智上通透Voldemort年轻时代甚至亲眼看过的Harry告诉自己这样并没有错，这可以让Tom更免于走向那可怕未来的道路，但情感上，他怎么容许因为自己的好奇而破坏了别人的生计，尤其是他知道对方缺乏这个。

特别是他被以这么尴尬的理由辞退……

Harry彷佛能看到，当时Burkes看到他们在地上滚成一圈的扭曲表情。

Tom把他拉进，低下头，靠在Harry的头发上细细地讲话，试图让他放松下来。他们融入商店街里来来往往的情侣中，又在强大的忽略咒中毫不显眼。

突然，Tom停了下来，Harry在惯性的作用下重心不稳地摔到Tom的身上，又被温柔的稳住。

Harry不解地抬头，就看到Tom皱着眉，看向他们面前的店家，招牌和装饰用上大量的泰迪熊、爱心玫瑰，粉红和淡黄色的小灯泡闪出浪漫的光来。

Harry好不容易降下的尴尬又重新爬升上来，“就是这里吗？”

“是的，Smith夫人总是自豪她少女般的兴趣。”Tom谨慎地观察他面前的男孩一切反应，缓慢地说，“我灵巧的小獾，你知道这只是生意往来，是吧？”

听到这话，Harry的心顿了一下。

尽管他对Smith夫人只剩下同情，但在这种情况下，他模糊地感到心情陡降。

“如果你担心什么……”Tom轻轻地说，把Harry摆正，让他们面对面，让Harry可以看到他眼里的真诚，“别忘了你的身分，我的小未婚夫，你可以做任何事，只是我希望能礼貌一些，Smith夫人年纪也大了，应该体谅他。”

当然、当然，Harry真想把这句话摔回他的脸上，再不情愿地点头。

Tom轻轻地笑，“感谢你的体谅，亲爱的。”他帮Harry整理好领子，再一起走进餐厅，他们的手相扣着。

Harry注意到旁边的高个子男孩在进入餐厅前，随意地伸手抽出店外装饰的玫瑰，再收入手心里。

麻瓜服务生带着甜美的笑容，领两个男孩走进似乎很贵的包厢。一路上那个女孩不断愚蠢地向Tom抛媚眼，或是故意做些展现曲线的动作来挑逗，烦的让Harry很想赶走她。

于是Harry贴近了他的未婚夫，用双手抱住他的手臂，在Tom的头倾过来想知道Harry想做什么的时候，男孩带着一些戏谑地给对方一个短浅的吻。

Tom瞪大眼睛，显然没想到会有这样的偷袭。

然后他看到Harry挑衅地盯着女服务员，那个无知的女孩意识到他们的关系后羞红了脸，不再与他们任何人对视，低着头脚步加快。

Tom顿时感到好笑和满足到快溢出来的愉悦，从他的嘴角显露出来。

“到了，先生。”女孩为他们开门，动作利落，“请尽情享用。”

Harry来不及露出胜利的微笑，就被门里的景象惊呆了。

他敢说，以他对Tom、或者黑魔王的了解，他绝对受不了这个。

眼前充满着花，是的，满满的玫瑰花，地上布满了花瓣，浓重的熏香气差点让得过Gryffindor宝剑认可的小狮子Harry逃跑，原本温暖的鹅黄色灯光却让人感觉暧昧，还有众多的蜡烛，摆在金光闪闪的烛台上，Harry怀疑那些熏香是由这些创造的。

曾经看到的Smith夫人就坐在唯一的圆桌旁，她似乎比Harry记忆中的更加肥胖，也更老了。短小油腻的手腕和脖子上充满珠宝，过度鲜红的口红令她像是血盆大口的吸血鬼，厚重的妆在她不再年轻的脸上闪闪发光，精致的姜黄色卷发披散在背后，头上戴着粉色的淑女帽，露出肩膀的艳丽长袍像极了她在等待情人。

她笑瞇瞇地看着包厢内拉小提琴的麻瓜，他正努力地拉出对Harry而言过于黏腻的音乐，那个过度苍老的小精灵Hokey就站在旁边，而麻瓜似乎完全没有察觉。

Harry能察觉到身旁的人僵硬几秒，再带着自信和优雅的步伐进去。

除了地点不同，几乎是历史重演的画面足以让Harry忽视浑身不舒服的环境，让他开始感到紧张，不安地紧紧揪着Tom的手臂，却被他轻易地抽了出来。

Tom自然地走到笑得过于灿烂的老太太面前，捧起她的手。Harry站在一旁都能感受到他散发出来的厌恶，但外表上却掩饰得很好，就像真的对这老太太有多么的崇敬爱慕。

“我给你带了花。”在Smith夫人喀喀的笑声中，一模一样的话重现，Tom随手拿出店门口抽走的花，不知什么时候变成一束，让老太太尖叫调笑。

Harry突然有种冲动，想把Tom直接拉出店外，然后烧了这间餐厅，这绝对与什么正义或防止历史重演无关，火气顿时从心中冲向脑门。

“你还带了小朋友来呢！这一定是预言家日报报导过的孩子……Harry，是吗？”Smith夫人尖锐地说，“一个青少年，孩子，你应该收敛你的行为，并且珍惜你们的关系，Tom会成为伟大的人！”

Harry瞪大眼睛，僵住了。

Tom正好拉出椅子，摆了手势请Harry坐下，一旁的麻瓜小提琴手眼神诡异又不安。

“你可以走了，乐器可以留下。”Smith向麻瓜甜蜜地说，从那个镶着金边的皮包里抽出几张英镑当作小费。

Tom起身，带着迷人的微笑，在夫人愉快的叫嚷中为他们倒上红酒。自从他踏入这个包厢后，所有行为都开始散发出一种难以形容的魅力，这是他最擅长的部分，看看Smith几乎着迷了，或许当她死在Tom的计划下也会感到荣幸。Harry悻悻地想着。

“你一定要来尝尝这间店，这是我吃过的餐厅中最棒的。”Smith用菜单娇羞地遮着自己的嘴，又喝了口红酒，“为了庆祝我们再次成功的交易。”

“能得到这么美丽的夫人邀请是我最大的荣幸。”Tom缓慢地倾了下酒杯，向Smith致敬，喝了几口，Harry立刻注意到前面的老女人贪婪地盯着Tom滚动的喉结。“即使我只是一个这么小的店员。”

“Burkes应该给你更公正的待遇。”Smith不屑的说。

Harry就看着这两个人你来我往，自己就像是一旁的装饰品，插不上嘴，就像Tom携带来的摆设，看着两个贪婪的人带着一些诡异的氛围交锋。就像曾经在冥想盆里，对所有发生的事无能为力。

再加上，他必须承认，Smith夫人的眼神让他很不舒服。

Harry不知道他为什么必须忍受这些，并且决定不再忍受，他闭上眼，努力回想当他还在姨妈家时在工作空隙所窥见的电视剧。

希望Harry能够忍耐，像个成熟的大人，不要影响我太多，Tom想着。具他所了解，Harry就像个被宠坏的小少爷，不懂也不需要忍耐些什么，他总是能得到他想要的，但他的背景足够雄厚，让他属于有资格任性的人。

Tom并不想带个麻烦在身边，即使这次的会面并不重要，毕竟他们已经结束了交易，但他还是想有个完美的结束。

Tom盯着Smith夫人那张过份上色的脸，保持着令人愉快的面具，但其他的感官都在注意身旁的男孩。

Harry就乖巧地坐在旁边，对于Smith偶尔的冷嘲热讽似乎不屑一顾，他晃着手中的酒杯──以年龄来说，他们其实不该喝这个，至少Tom认为他的男孩不适合。

Harry像是在考虑要不要喝，将酒杯举的摇摇晃晃，接着，Tom注意到，Harry抿着唇，似乎正在凝聚勇气，然后将整杯酒一口灌下。

这个毛绒绒的男孩可爱地皱起脸，漂亮的绿色眼睛眨出水光，脖子上的小球明显的颤抖，这是他第一次尝试酒精吗？舞会上的Harry明显喝了很多，他竟然还能在这里露出这么天真单纯的样子，像是第一次碰触。

Tom立刻分心了，Harry的脸颊渐渐染上红色，心不在焉，又倒了一杯酒，在手里玩着，Tom感觉腹部有一道热气往下冲，这是一种稀奇又新鲜的事，他不介意更多。

“你说到中世纪的教会，Tom，我亲爱的。”Smith催促着，依旧专注地看着他每个动作。

“教会，是教皇的手镯……”恼怒的感觉萌生，她是谁？如此大胆敢打断他的思绪？Tom停顿下来，决定喝一口红酒，事实上他更想喝的是Harry手上那杯，或是直接从男孩的嘴里夺走。

“教皇的手镯？”Smith夫人鼓励他继续说下去。

Harry突然抬起头，他们对视了。

“Tom。”Harry咬着杯口，向他倾斜，软软地叫唤，嗓音还有些干哑，就像只委屈的小猫，Tom发现自己移不开视线。

Smith终于注意到Harry的状况，假装懊恼的揉着太阳穴，“多么胡涂，我竟然没有帮他叫杯牛奶或果汁，看看这孩子。”

“是的，多么可爱。”Tom心不在焉的回复着。

“Tom，”Harry再一次用罪恶的声音呼唤他的名字，“我的座位......可以离你近一点吗？”

Tom还没有给出任何答复，Harry便自动地挪动椅子，让他们维持几乎是手臂贴手臂的距离。

“Harry，我们还在谈事情。”Tom轻轻地说，听起来特别柔和，“你还想吃的话，我可以再叫几样你喜欢的......”

“不。”Harry甜甜地说，“我足够了，但我注意到你根本没碰你的食物。”他忧心地说，“你应该多吃点，而不是因为一些不重要的话错过食物最美味的时间。”

“不重要的话？”Smith尖锐地说，但没有人看她一眼。

Harry含情脉脉地看着身边的未婚夫，用一种利落又漂亮的动作──就像他的战斗风格──分解了Tom面前完好的牛排，淋上肉酱，用叉子移动到Tom的嘴边。

Tom眨了眨眼，头小幅度地后仰。

“你做什么？”他脸上的疑惑非常真实。

“督促你用餐，亲爱的。”这是Harry第一次用这个词，感觉自己舌头都快掉下来了。

“我相信我能自己处理这个。”Tom镇定的说，他注意到原本不满的Smith张大嘴巴地看着他们，接着她的眼睛用另一种的热切发光。

“我也相信，就当是为了我，好吗？”Harry柔软的说，“我非常担心你。”

“噢，Harry。”Tom瞪着举到他眼前的肉，就像是看着他最痛恨的仇敌。  
在Harry期待的目光中，他忍耐着不把那块肉甩到地上，或是砸回男孩脸上。Harry没有醉，那他这样做的目的在哪里？Tom转向Smith那期待又抗拒的表情中，突然，他似乎明白了什么。

“Tom。”Harry催促着。

Tom闭上眼，他从没做过这种事，而且发誓绝不再做一次。他张开嘴，凶狠地咬掉银叉上的食物。

他绝对听到了旁边的男孩来不及掩盖的偷笑声。

“满意吗？我的男孩。”Tom完美地笑了，戴上他最擅长的面具，只有Harry这样近的距离才会发现他太阳穴的青筋抽动着。

“不用谢，我们不分彼此。”Harry大方地说，“其实我并不介意……”

男孩欢快地再次叉起一块牛排，放到Tom嘴边，深情的说，“……这样为你服务。”

“喔！真甜！”对面的Smith忍不住尖笑出来。

Tom开始怀疑，如果这时候他把手伸进Harry过分随性的头发里，可以找到一对尖角，属于恶魔的尖角。

  
在Harry突然热情的主动下，Tom和Smith夫人的谈话中断了，也没办法在进行下去，Tom觉得是一种折磨。

当面前的盘子终于净空，Harry移动到他的腿上，拿起纸巾开始帮Tom擦去他的嘴角并不存在的污渍。

Tom挑眉，“这就不需要了，甜心，你做的已经太多了。”他的手随性地摆在Harry的腰上，比较像是准备随时把他丢下去。

Harry靠近他，低声的说，“你比较喜欢我用舌头帮你吗？”

“如果你喜欢，那么来吧。”

意识到自己到底在胡言乱语什么的Harry爆红了脸，他玩得太投入了，以至于讲出一些他做不出来的话。他更发现到，在一开始的窘迫后，Tom很快地就恢复优雅完美的Slytherin王子形象，毫不费力地接招。

在这方面，Harry怀疑自己永远超越不了黑魔王。

“调皮的小獾。”Tom喜爱地摸摸他的头，另一只手对他的腰轻轻一掐，Harry吓的跳起来，“感谢你的包容，美丽的夫人。”Tom优雅起身，微微一鞠躬，“抱歉，我离席一下。”

Harry呆呆的看着身旁的未婚夫消失门外，这是……逃跑了？

这充满暧昧气氛的包厢里，剩下Harry和花蝴蝶般的老太太互相看着彼此，Harry感到巨大的尴尬压在自己背上，尤其是刚刚的即兴演出后。

还有一个毫无存在感的家庭小精灵。

“孩子，你刚才是……吃醋吗？”沉默了一阵子，Smith夫人一开口就是震撼。

“什…什么？”

“孩子，听听我这个老太太的话吧，你成功的把我们所有的注意都往你身上集中了。虽然你没有表现出来……我能感受到你在向我示威。”Smith夫人挑起眉说。

“不、我是……我关心他。”Harry结结巴巴的说。

“哎呀，我知道。”Smith叹了一口气，“Tom这孩子，总是太过努力，看看他这么瘦呢，脸色苍白。”说着，老太太突然张大眼睛。

“你也很瘦呢，现在的孩子怎么了，一个一个的……”Smith抱怨着，皱巴巴的手拿起小镜子就开始补妆。

Harry继续默默地吃着甜点，第一次希望Tom能够快点回来，他完全不知道要和Smith太太讲甚么话。

“其实我一直很担心，担心Tom那个聪明的孩子，担心……你。”

Harry震惊地抬起头，看着刚把小镜子收下的老人，正眨着眼睫毛。

“我？”

“是的，你看到杯子了吗？”

“你的意思是……”Harry想起在Tom手中，向他未来的Death Eater们展示能力的Hufflepuff金杯。

“我的传家宝阿，你有听过我是Helga Hufflepuff的远房后代吗？它很珍贵、很漂亮，里面有不可思议的魔力，一直在我这，让我好好的收藏它……”

她举着手，好像这样做就能再次碰触到她珍爱的宝物，“我一直收着，没用呢，连展示出来都不曾有过……Burkes知道这件事后，不断地想办法收购，已经几十年了。”

Harry坐立不安，他不知道为什么Smith夫人会突然讲到这个，“那……我让Tom还给你？”这是他的猜测，Tom用某些手段或方法来得到了这个杯子，幸运的是，或许因为挂坠盒并不在这里，她活了下来，并且坐在他面前。

“不需要….不需要，我说过它有这种魔力。”她无所谓地摆摆手，“杯子选择主人，它选择了你，我只是负责把它交给Tom，让那个聪明英俊的孩子放到你手上。”

“杯子……选择我？”Harry疑惑地说。

“就和你看过的分类帽类似，它们都拥有自己主人的一点意志或特征……”她愉快地说，十分享受Harry不解地看着她。“你知道Hufflepuff最看重的特质是什么吗？”

“勤奋、友好、忠诚、诚实......还有公正？”Harry把他所想到的都说了出来，他也为自己能说出这么多感到惊讶。

“没错，没错，这些都是，但还有一个。”Smith夫人严肃的说，“保持善良。”

Harry突然想到，在他的世界里，当Voldemort打入学校时，站在他身后的，除了他自己的学院外，那些小獾们，无论是和Harry自己有没有过争吵，他们义无反顾地站在守护学院的第一位，即使可能没有任何回报，即使可能会丧失性命。

“这也是金杯的魔法之一，Harry，我之前很担心Tom，因为在报纸上你是如此的不安定，我们Hufflepuff对于爱情，对于婚姻，有着誓死的忠诚，但是今天你的表现，我宁可相信那是记者争取人们眼球的手段之一，毕竟是那个Rita Skeeter，是吧？”

Harry跟着她笑了出来。创校人的物品都有鉴识人的能力吗？他想起从分类帽中拔出的宝剑，和Voldemort怎么求都求不到的状况。

“Hufflepuff的金杯，它只认同善良的人拿到它，否则它将会咒诅无论什么方式得到它的人，贪婪的、邪恶的，在它的面前将被否定，自我毁灭。我害怕你拿到后对你有不好的影响。”Smith缓慢地说，她的眼里有一些欣赏，“今天我发现你很关心、很保护他，你们彼此的爱情真让我这个老太太感动，我可以保证杯子在你身边，能守护你的心，不被恶念缠绕，也守护着你们的爱情，祝福你们。”

她夸张的叹了一口气，抹去不存在的眼泪，“哎呀，哎呀，我真舍不得我的亲爱的Tom要和别人组建家庭了，他明明时常、总是找着借口来看我，他亲口说在我的身边他很享受，这是多么聪明的男孩！”

Harry也想叹一口气，事情或许没有Smith想象得这么美好，他不知道在Tom的心里，除了自己的野心和目标外容的下什么其他的，他多么希望他们的关系真的如同Smith讲得这么简单。

不知何时，他已经认同和Tom绑在一起的事实。

Tom一身优雅地回来了，Smith又恢复了那种Tom痴的状态，然而很快地，她傻笑地说美好的空间应该留给年轻人，带着那个超高龄的家庭小精灵，向旋风一样的走了。

留下的两个男孩面面相觑。

“倒不如……”Harry对这里的装饰很难受，他提议着，“我们离开这里？”

“不愿意和我享受这里的时光吗？”Tom站起身，拿起麻瓜乐手遗留的小提琴。

“你…你会演奏这个吗？”Harry不安的问。

“不，我只会一首。”Tom从容的回答。

“是什么？”Harry被好奇心搔痒，谁听过黑魔王的音乐，有谁知道他还会拉小提琴呢？

Tom调整好腮托，夹着小提琴，弯下腰，附在Harry耳旁，低沉邪恶的开口，“魔鬼的颤音(Devil’sTrill)”

Harry被激的寒毛竖起，狠狠地打了个冷颤。

他太会挑了！

远在Hogwarts，剩下一些还没有回家的学生，特别的是，今年更多的Slytherin选择留校。

他们聚集在一间废弃的教室，几乎没有照明的空间里，每个人的表情充满着惊恐，看着眼前的大蛇，有些人不住地颤抖。

一个苍白的男孩懒散地躺在一条巨蛇的身上，享受着众人恐惧的目光，周围还有一些小蛇，毫无气息地倒在地上，甚至有的身体被分解，破碎地散落。

“你再说一次，Malfoy。”他轻飘飘地问，不对焦的眼神放在年轻的Malfoy身上，带给他无限的恐惧。

一只小蛇从男孩的袖口钻出，好奇地探头，吐着舌头。

“冷静点，Murphy……”被点名到的Draco硬着头皮的说，他感觉那只巨大的蛇正盯着他，“Tom举着一个金杯，传说属于Hufflepuff的那一个，像我父亲那一代的人展示……而他的手上……”他痛苦的说，“有着你所说的那枚戒指。”

“该死的私生子，卑鄙的小偷。”Murphy大怒，他尖叫着，抓起手上的小蛇，粗暴地拉断它，红色的血液溅出，Slytherin的学生一起后退，然而身后已经没有多少空间。

那条蛇像个垃圾般被丢入一群同类里。

“没关系、没关系的，我已经为他准备好礼物。”Murphy拉出脖子里的东西，那是一个和Harry所戴，一模一样的挂坠盒，正上方有个巨大的S，让大家的视线集中在上面，带着渴望，“你们就看着吧，看着命运是怎么把一个肮脏的混血吞掉。”他尖锐的笑着。

“至于你们，不要背叛我。”他嘶嘶地说，从地底爬出的蛇缠绕在那些学生的脚上，他们颤抖着，“我会知道的，我都会知道，别忘记了，我才是正统的Slytherin继承人，这个学校……”他微笑着，周围都是鲜血，“都是我的。”


	10. Chapter 10

“Harry，来这里！”女孩大喊着，试图盖过杂乱的人声。

Harry跌跌撞撞地从人群钻出，他的头上戴着发出黄色光芒的巫师帽，左眼镜片上刻着闪亮亮的五芒星，右脸上被印上古老的咒文。更不用提他的袍子上充满着各种奇特的装饰和图案，左手上甚至戴着五个不同样式的星星月亮手炼。无论是头发还是袍子，都表达出目前男孩混乱的样子。

说话的女孩是个七年级的Hufflepuff，她又高又结实，甚至比Harry高过半颗头，同时也是个魁地奇的击球手。她抓过混乱的Harry，在他的已经带着两条项链的脖子上又戴上一条挂着月牙型装饰的链子。

“这是一条古龙的牙齿，虽然我不知道这是什么龙，但这一直是我家的传家宝，它可以保护你不要受到芒蚊兽的骚扰，更会发出一种示威的气味让敌人倒霉……”女孩滔滔不绝地说着。

“谢、谢谢你，Jones…”Harry机械地点头，他感到脖子快被压坏了，背上甚至还吊着一只獾造型的大布偶。

“虽然我没有什么可以帮助你。”一旁的六年级Hufflepuff一本正经地说，“但我的家族最有名的就是幸运之吻，我给你一个亲吻，保证你毫发无伤的回到我们身边！”

“这就不用了。”Harry急忙回答。

小獾们热情起来比Gryffindor还要可怕。Harry总是感激他以前的同学在面对黑魔王的威胁时，依旧站在他身旁，一同勇敢的战斗，但现在他连三强的勇士都不是，他的同学们却在开学后纷纷拿出各种道具戴在他身上，好像期望他能赢得冠军。

而真正的学校代表却一身轻松地站在一旁，就像个无关的人，对着眼前的混乱不断没有伸出援手，甚至给Harry一个迷人的微笑，让Harry只能愤怒地瞪着他表达不满。

事实上Tom并没有表面上的悠闲，Hufflepuff爱管闲事的级长就在他身旁。

“就算你再来请求十次，我也不会同意的。”他保持表面的微笑，冷淡的说。

“如果你真的爱着Harry，你就应该明白他对这样的安排是很恐惧的，为什么不放过他？”Cedric毫不妥协地问。

“他比你想象得更坚强，我需要的是我的未婚夫而不是你，我的能力足够保护他。”Tom忍耐着烦躁，刻意强调未婚夫这个词。

“我更加适合代替Harry跟你进去不是吗？我能保护自己，也可以照顾我们学生的未婚夫。”Cedric固执地说，看往Harry的方向。“我们学院全部的人都很担心Harry。”

我担心自己会忍不住在比赛中杀了你，Tom阴险地想着。“我先替Harry感谢你们的热情，不过我认为那些东西并不能带进去。”他示意着小獾们拿出的各项物品。

Cedric恍惚地看着那团黄色的身影，和Harry身上满满的护身物，也觉得说的没错，他的表情看起来更担心了，“那你应该同意我和Harry交换。”

“不。”Tom格外冷酷的回绝。当他看到远处往这里走来的Slughorn时，Tom为了尽快摆脱这烦人的Hufflepuff，用异常热烈的情绪去迎接他的院长，并收获了各种花式称赞。

Harry简直难以置信，在自己身上越来越多挂饰的状态下，要对此负责的学院代表斗士和他的院长越走越远。

“Tom你这个混蛋！”Harry怒吼着，Tom似乎听到这个喊叫，转过来给Harry一个温柔的微笑后，继续和教授说话。

突然，有人抓住Harry的手臂，用不可思议的方式把他拉出热闹的Hufflepuff，当Harry感激地想要道谢时，才发现他是好久不见、Tom突然冒出来的弟弟Murphy。

“我想跟你谈谈。”他哀求着。

Harry跟着男孩远离人群，到一间空教室里，路上Harry注意到这个Slytherin一直注意着有没有人发现他们，尤其注意他兄弟的方向。

门在他们面前叩的一声关上，只剩下他们单独在一起。

Murphy抛开小心翼翼的表情，给Harry一个诡异的微笑。

“你现在的样子……重新得到人们的心，他们都爱你，是吧？”Murphy嘲讽地看着Harry身上一堆的装饰品，轻声地说，“不愧是愚蠢的Hufflepuff。”

“我以为你是要说服我离Tom远点。”Harry不客气地说，“我原本打算要告诉你别多管闲事。”

“愚蠢！很明显你已经爱上他了，我苦心的劝告被你丢弃！”Murphy恶狠狠地瞪着Harry，眼里有些水光，“你已经跌进他虚假的爱情陷阱里，我该怎么办呢？你连我这个曾经是你唯一的朋友都不要了！眼里只剩下那个人，不是吗？”

难道我弄哭了一个Slytherin？Harry惊讶地想着，并且试图压下心中冒出的得意，“不，不是这样，我没有。”在Murphy浮出希望的光芒下，Harry不知道为什么有点心虚，因为他立刻想起Tom勾动人心的一举一动，这使他心脏激烈地收缩“我没有爱上他，这怎么可能发生呢？”

“你的眼神出卖了你。”Murphy指责，他慢慢地靠近，“你现在不再抗拒他的拥抱，甚至喜欢上亲吻他的感觉了，是吧？这一切都可以证明，在我劝告你这么久的时间后，你怎么可以这么轻易的被这种泥巴血脉给污染？他只是想夺走你身后的利益，他不爱你！”

Harry总觉得和别人吵他和黑魔王之间的爱情是微妙，更何况在与Tom一起度过圣诞假期之后，这些情感膨胀的令他不敢置信，“Tom是你的哥哥，他得到利益你也有好处，我真不懂你为什么要这样警告我。”

“我们是亲密的朋友！”Murphy大叫着，展露着他绝望的心情，“我爱你，你也爱我不是吗？”

令人毛骨悚然的发言。

Voldemort不懂爱，Harry开始怀疑这是家族遗传，“我要走了，你知道的，我要去参加比赛。”

“你！”Murphy卖惨失败，他立刻丢弃面具，生气的说，“你对我们的友谊──”

“你一直在让我做选择，在你和Tom之间，有他就没有你，这真奇怪。你甚至希望我离开我的同学们，他们都不喜欢你。我怀疑你不是把我当朋友。”Harry说。

“那些Hufflepuff又蠢又弱……”

“说实话，我在你的眼里也是同样又蠢又弱吧？你怎么反而来指责我？”

“这些都是他告诉你的是吧？真是不知感恩的混蛋，我家养他养这么久……”

听到这句话，Harry的耐心瞬间耗尽，他立刻转头，准备离开这里。

“难到我们不能挽回了吗？”Murphy死死地盯着Harry。

“为此我感到很抱歉。”Harry嘲讽地说。

“好吧。”Murphy深深地吸了一口气，又回到温和的表情，“在我们分开之前，能不能用一个友好的拥抱来当成美好的结尾呢？”

Harry怀疑的看着张开双臂走来的男孩。

“既然你这么希望……”Harry犹豫地说。

在他们的友情拥抱时，Murphy伏在Harry的耳边，轻声地说，“你将后悔今天的决定，我可怜的Harry。”

“你是什么意思？”Harry警觉地问。

Murphy摇头叹气，放开了他，“我是如此的喜欢你……”

教室的门突然被用力地撞开，Tom举着魔杖，瞇着眼看着他们两个，“Harry，我们该集合了，你和这东西在这里干嘛？”

Harry几乎可以感受到这对兄弟对彼此巨大的厌恶。

“我们正在互相吐露心声呢！”Murphy立刻抱住Harry，喀喀笑着，“你们结婚后我们就是家人了，你难道这么自私，不允许我们培养感情吗？”

Harry挣扎着离开。

“过来，我的甜心。”Tom走近，轻声地说着，在Harry一靠近后立刻环抱住他，并且大力地握住他的手，“我不会干涉你的交朋友，但有些不配称为人的东西还是别接近了。”

因为被过度的紧握而感到疼痛，Harry抿着唇，但没有挣扎，毕竟在这里，待在Tom的身边还是比较舒服的选择。

Tom带着他，转身就要离开这里。

“你总以为你可以得到你想要的，事实上，你什么也得不到。”Murphy怪腔怪调的在背后说，“你现在得到的一切，我都能轻易的夺走，你知道吧？我才是正统的继承人。”

Harry能感觉到危险和黑暗的气息从身旁的人散发出去。

他怎么敢威胁历代最危险的黑巫师！

“你可以尝试看看。”Tom轻声地说，危险的红光在他眼里闪动。“然后，不要后悔。”

Tom拉着Harry快速地离开。

Tom对待弟弟的态度让Harry觉得奇怪。

Voldemort是一个残忍的人，他会随性的毁灭一切，性命在他面前是毫无价值的。Death Eater算是离黑魔王最近的人，同样得不到他的宽容，甚至比一般人更加害怕他们的主人。

Dumbledore说过，他在出生时，爱人的能力就随着爱情魔药的消逝而消灭，从爱情魔药出生的孩子没有爱。整个世上Voldemort最看重的只有他的蛇，Nagini，他难道不爱那条蛇吗？一个唯一理解他的生物，是他的家人。

爱是其次，至少Voldemort看重那条蛇，甚至将灵魂放进蛇里。对于家人，Voldemort还是偏爱的。

然而在这里，Murphy是和他有血缘关系的弟弟，但所有的行为，根据Harry所知道的，每条都在触犯Tom的底线。然而他却从来没有对他施咒过，即使厌恶的快控制不住魔力，一旁的Harry都能感受到森森杀气，Tom还是没有做过任何让他弟弟消失的事。

黑魔王真的这么看重家人的感情？

Harry觉得自己被这样的Tom感动了，在他的世界里，Tom会成为黑魔王，一定是因为他是孤儿的关系。

Dumbledore是错的！Tom怎么会没有爱呢？Harry动了动被握住的手，Tom注意到了动静，他放松了力道，黑暗的眼睛温柔地看着Harry，危险的暗潮在涌动着。

Harry莫名的心跳加速，他其实痛恨着一个黑魔王的脸长成这个样子。

他迅速回头，假装地板上的纹路很吸引人。

“Harry。”Tom平静的说。

“不，没有，我什么都不知道。”Harry迅速地说。

Tom挑眉，“你在说什么？我要告诉你的是，决赛就要开始了，你害怕吗？”

Harry眨眨眼，还没反应过来，“哦──”

“你当然不害怕，那么，紧张吗？”

在这么远的地方都能听见魁地奇球场的欢呼声，Harry抿抿唇，“是的。”

即使他曾经比过一次，他还是感到紧张。他的比赛是以悲剧收尾，Harry不知道是不是因为这个关系，他对于自己也要参赛的安排感到不安。

或许他的表情太明显了，Tom举起他们互相握住的手。“看着这个。”

Harry脸有点红，但还是乖巧地看了过去。

Tom的手比他更白，却又比他大，手指细长，没有多于的皱痕和青筋，正如Tom给人的感觉，英俊优雅。

Tom并不知道Harry心中狂吹着他的手，轻声地说，“如果你紧张或害怕，无论在哪里，就像这样，握住我的手。我会保护你，远离伤害。”

“我能保护自己。”Harry说着。

“我知道，这段时间里你给我许多惊喜。”Tom用拇指揉着Harry的掌心，“我相信你的能力，但恐惧与不安是人不能控制的情绪，我想告诉你，我就在你身边，你可以依靠我，。”

“那你会害怕紧张吗？”Harry想捂住胸口，止住心中波涛汹涌的情绪。

“不会，因为你在我身边，比起前面的比赛，我更有把握。”Tom沉稳地说。

Harry的手僵了一下，Tom的话术到底是从哪里训练出来的？

“所以──”

Harry的脸有点热，他有点害羞地用小指头勾了勾另一个人的手。

“──Murphy对你做了什么？”Tom正经地问。

“……”

纵然有Tom的安慰，Harry更是曾经经历过一次，然而当他和其他的斗士一起站在场上时，他还是紧张得快吐了。

因为他的家人都来了。

Lily勉强保持着表面的气质形象，但她的微笑大的快裂开了，James和Sirius激动地吼着Harry的名字，蹦蹦跳跳的，惹得周围的观众不断对他们翻着白眼，连一向比较安静的Lupin也吹着口哨。

“看！那是我儿子！”James随便的拉住经过的巫师，唠唠叨叨地指着Harry介绍，Lily在一旁微笑点头。

Harry惊讶的发现Snape也在，还是一样紧皱着眉头。这是他来到这里后第一次看到这个人，他来不及感慨，就被Snape毫不油腻、清爽的发型给吓着了。

所有的Hogwarts学生都在喊Tom的名字，只有那块黄成一片的区域高调地欢呼着Harry，那是永远支持他的同学们。Harry是多么清晰的认知到，他再也不是那个多余的、多出来的勇士，而是和Tom一样，同样是Hogwarts的骄傲。

播报员同样是Bagman先生，他给自己的声音放大后，让斗士和他们的同伴面对观众，再介绍后目前的排名和斗士介绍──Harry毫无意外地发现Tom排名第一──开始讲解决赛的内容。

“我们决赛的场地不是这里，是在……整个Hogwarts！” Bagman宣布。

观众的欢呼声渐渐变成互相讨论的声音，每个人都充满期待。

“当然，为了保证其他观众的安全和斗士们的决赛过程不受干扰，教授们将会开启巨大的防护，隔开彼此，斗士们将在一个完全不一样的Hogwarts里进行项目。只要斗士们达成条件，这另一个Hogwarts才会开启出口，回到我们身边。当然，求救的红色火花还是有效的。”

“魔法会同步播放你们的比赛过程，观众不用担心像上个项目一样只能望着黑湖发呆。”观众中发出同意和爆笑的声音，“追踪魔法和投影魔法互相作用，你们的表现将在运动场上呈现。你们可以选择要不要让观众看到，但注意了，每次抵销追踪魔法只有10分钟，请你们慎选你们要保留隐私的镜头。”

Harry愣了，这是什么招？

更让他惊恐的是，周围的斗士们听到这个消息的反应都是十分兴奋，Tom的眼睛几乎要发出光来，不知道在算计什么。

观众更是热血沸腾起来。

“在看到其他巫师进来的时候被收门票，我就猜到有这个。”Hermione冷静地说。

“要收钱？”Harry惊讶地说。

“你看看，在那里。”Hermione用下巴示意。

Weasley双胞胎捧着大箱子，在人群中走来走去，高兴地说着什么，对方就拿出5西可。

“除了学生和学生亲友，其他人近来都需要5西可，但如果你没有被查票员找到，就不需要付钱。这是对外的宣传。”Hermione朗诵般地说。

“我想他们绝对能找出所有需要付钱的人。”Harry很肯定。

Hermione精明地盯着他，“你好像很了解他们。”

“大家都知道他们的目标是一间笑话商店。”

“不正经的店，是的，Weasley太太曾经因为这个寄了好几封咆哮信过来。”Hermione似乎想到什么，露出微笑。

“好的，相信各位都已经清楚我们的比赛内容，最后，我给你们一些提示。”  
Bagman微笑地拿出他身后的东西。

分类帽？Harry惊讶地看着那顶熟悉的、脏脏破破的帽子。

帽子被放好后，他就像从前一样裂了口，高声唱着Harry熟悉的歌，“Slytherin收的巫师如他本人，血统纯正、诡计多端。只有那些头脑最敏鋭的后辈，才能聆听Ravenclaw的教诲。若有谁大胆无畏、喜爱冒险，便被勇敢的Gryffindor收进学院。其余的人都被好心的Hufflepuff所接收，她把自己全部的本领向他们传授。(撷取自原书第五集11章)”

帽子唱到这里，其余的被Bagman快速地收起，声音消失了。他抹着汗，“这就是给你们的提示，记得，你们的场地是整间Hogwarts，虽然她按照学生的特质做分院，但同时也是希望学生们都拥有这些令人称颂的特质──”

Harry注意到，所有人都开始沉思，Hermione两眼空洞地望着前方，他知道这是女孩开始快速思考的模样，只有Tom依然游刃有余，注意到Harry的视线，他微笑的很完美。

“那就让我们按照顺序来吧，先让我们发个誓言，亲爱的陪同者们，请你们发誓对你的斗士忠诚，会尽你所能的帮助他──好的，感谢你们，那就让我们到入口吧──抱歉，Harry，你身上的那些小东西不能带进去。”

Hufflepuff处发出巨大的哀号，Harry红着脸，把Hufflepuff们给他的祝福交给Bagman，周围传来善意的笑声。

“跟我来吧！”Bagman说完这句话后，运动场上瞬间出现三个立体影像，正是代表三所学校的选手，并且映照出他们周围的景象，可以映照出三米的距离，观众区发出阵阵的惊叹。

“还不只这样！”Harry听到有人说。

Bagman带领他们来到城堡面前，指着城堡的入口，“进了这个门之后，比赛就算开始了，Tom、Harry，准备好了吗？”

Harry点头，Tom沉默地牵起Harry的手。

“祝你们好运。”Bagman微笑地说。

当Harry一踏进城堡，就有一股巨大的力量，拉扯着他们牵起来的手，这种的不可抗力让Harry立刻发现另外一个人的手消失了，在Harry还没反应过来时，就听到他前方的黑暗传来巨大的声音。

“什么──”

轰隆隆的声音越来越大，直到Harry看清眼前的东西时，他已经来不及了──

滔天巨浪猛烈地将Harry卷入。


	11. Chapter 11

四周充满令人不安的爬动声，以往明亮的大厅昏暗沉默，像是荒废了一段时间，地板、桌子上布满浓厚的灰尘，蜘蛛网张扬地散步在任何一个地方，粗大的似乎猎捕人类也不成问题。

黑暗中，密密麻麻非人的复眼紧紧地盯着牠们唯一的猎物，那个黑发人类，牠们的触肢急不可耐地颤动着，品尝猎物鲜美又营养的气味，牠们等待着猎物自投罗网，或观察着，找巡狩猎的空隙。

Tom就像没注意到周围的危险，他低着头，疑惑地看着自己的手，这只手前一刻还紧抓着另一个人较小的手，就在踏进大门的那一刻，无法抗拒的力道分裂了他们。

手上还留着未散去的余温。

他面无表情，内心却卷起了巨大的风暴。他怎么能容许已经握在手上的东西突然消失，而他完全无力阻止？

前一刻他还握着Harry的手安抚着。Tom总是希望Harry依赖他，最好是失去他就无法存活的地步，他享受着掌控其他人的情感，这些会成为驱动人们行动的提线。他觉得自己对Harry还是一样，想利用情感去控制，让Harry对他产生依赖，进而成为实现自己计划的助力。

他不该在出现一些不可控的偏差时这么愤怒和急躁，他是能完美制服自己情绪的人，但是现在......

Tom掩埋于心里最深处的占有欲在最后的比赛中被猛然拖出，强迫于日光之下曝晒。那是一个充满秘密的男孩，讨人喜欢的乱发和圆圆的眼镜，是Tom用尽心力想要勾住的人。那已经不单单只有空洞的背景利益吸引着他，Harry握着魔杖对准他，带着自信的笑，就像是要刺入他的心脏一样鲜明。

一种致命的美，令人着迷。

他竟然低估了Harry在他心中占据的空间，使他差点失去控制。

不知为何，在这危险的环境，他竟想起和男孩的甜蜜相处。他对Harry柔软的唇瓣印象深刻，但不止于此，Tom沉浸在掀开珍宝的遮布的过程，Harry最近带给他的惊艳太多了，似乎相处的每一刻都值得他细细回味──

两米高的八眼蜘蛛不动声色地聚在黑发人类周围，他们的毒牙不可控地伸出，滴下毒液，不明显的细丝缠绕在它们走过的地方，把猎物可能逃走的路线一一设下陷阱。

黑暗中，Tom闭上眼，思绪停留在他打工的古董店中，他将Harry压在桌上，Harry抬头，用迷茫的眼神仰望着他，这个画面比他认为的还要清晰，甚至记得男孩额头上细小的汗珠，庞大的满足感淹没了Tom。

那是Harry，他的小未婚夫，应该待的位置，他的身旁，触手可及。

而不是像现在，手心是空的，陌生的焦躁情绪开始在脑中堆积，极大的占有欲在他耳里咆哮。

八眼蜘蛛们满脑子都是对食物的渴望，牠们更靠近了，却忽视这个猎物的眼睛不正常的红光闪烁。

设计这个场地的人是为了测试斗士们的实力，或许分开他们也是测试的目的之一，不就是测试魔法能力吗？当Tom想起自己的目的时，他冷冷地笑了。

Tom的身影被单独地投影在魁地奇球场上，除了他以外，还有其他两位参赛者和他们的同伴。

黄色区的Hufflepuff们已经闹起来了，他们惊恐又愤怒的窃窃私语，Cedric更是带着院长找上了Dumbledore。

没有人敢在这个时候去招惹一向温和的Hufflepuff。

明显成为獾院代表和Harry头号粉丝的Cedric收起以往温和的笑容，灰色的眼里藏着冰山，从小养成的绅士修养勉强让他压制住拍桌的冲动。

“Harry呢？Dumbledore校长，他怎么不在Tom身边？这么危险的地方，怎么能让他们两个分开？”Cedric礼貌地为Harry打不平，即使他不怎么喜欢另外一个，“只有Harry和他的斗士被分开了，这是不是有失公平？”

“不管魔法部怎么安排，我要看我的学生，确保他的安全，否则我要进去把Harry救出来！” Sprout教授直接用她的身体挡住Dumbledore的视线。

Dumbledore依然端着微笑说着，“Harry很安全，投影魔法只会作用于斗士身上，我们只是暂时看不到他。在里面，一旦有危险，学生会立刻被传送出来，不需要担心，Cedric，请好好地欣赏比赛。”

“这样才是公平的，先生，你何不看看你们学校的学生有多少在里面？这对我们两间外国学校很不友好，不是吗？”Karkaroff讥笑地说。

“你让忌妒心蒙蔽了你的双眼，Karkaroff校长。”Cedric怜悯地看着他，彷佛在看一个无理取闹的孩子，“他们都只是未成年的小巫师，毫无经验，你应该为这些小巫师身处险境感到忧心，并且感激我们作出的牺牲，不是让贵校的小巫师进去承担危险。”

Maxime夫人立刻停止准备附和Karkaroff的话，用谴责的目光看向Karkaroff，她带来的小巫师可都是娇花呢！

Karkaroff瞪眼，他指着Cedric，“你怎么敢......你竟然公然指责我......Dumbledore，这就是你教出来的学生？”

Dumbledore蓝色的眼睛里有着促狭的笑意，Hufflepuff的级长竟着急的丢掉往常的木讷，直接顶撞回去。他拍了拍Cedric的背，“我保证所有人都会安然无恙，回去吧，享受这场精彩的比赛。”

打发完两个Hufflepuff，Dumbledore看着他们离去的背影，沉重地转向一旁坐着的McGonagall教授，“能帮我去看看怎么回事吗，Minerva？他们不应该被分开。”

“当然。”McGonagall起身，视线转向已经站起来准备开闹的JamesPotter和Sirius，语气严肃，“我得尽快，否则我们会有更大的麻烦。

  
Harry正在后悔当初他没有好好的学习泡头咒。

这是他近期第二次的溺水了，前一次的经验竟然没有让他好好学习这个咒语，没想到会这么快就遇到同样的困境。

强力的水流使Harry不由自主的被冲向未知的黑暗，Harry在水里翻滚着，又湿又冷，使他的方向感开始模糊，彷佛一切的挣扎都是毫无功用的，身陷熟悉的窒息里，水流往身上的孔洞里钻，Harry不禁感到恐惧。

Harry勉强睁开眼睛，眼前是雾蒙蒙的一片，没有多余的东西。水流进眼里，使他痛的皱眉。

他想看见什么呢？Harry想念起第二场比赛中，在黑湖里，一睁眼就看到的黑发少年，一开始是面无表情的打量着，打理整齐的黑发在水里散开，有种野性的英俊，见到Harry醒来，他就露出少见的震惊，回想起来这一幕是多么的可爱。

或许是在这极端的环境里，Harry在水里挣扎求生，内心却格外想念Tom。他不是应该在自己身旁的吗？他们走进大门时分明是紧紧握着对方的手，为什么他会孤单的被留在这里、独自在即将溺死的恐惧里？

他要被冲去哪里？他会死在这里吗？

如果Tom发现被他带进比赛的未婚夫死在里面，他能感受到一点点的伤心吗？

Harry的意识逐渐模糊，不禁嘲笑这么想的自己，什么时候他也能这样接受了这荒谬的身分？或许在这里溺死后，他就会在他的世界醒来，和自己的未婚夫同归于尽。

无论是不是伪装，在享受过小黑魔王专注的关怀后，面对这样的改变Harry还是感到难过。不到这种绝境，他从来不知道Tom会让他这么的想念，还有暗藏的依赖感，就像植物的根，悄悄地深扎在心脏里。

恍惚中，Harry好像感受到Tom的魔法，把他包围住，那张英俊的脸就在他眼前，狰狞的对他说着什么，Harry只能勉强认得一些口型，像是说着，我的，不断重复。

Harry挂在脖子上的吊坠不知何时挣脱他的衣领，飘浮在水中微微发光，拖着Harry往水的深处游去，里头的魔法运转，试图制造受困的男孩需要的东西，例如空气。然而它拥有的魔法稀少又虚弱，只能勉强让Harry获取少量的氧气。

那点光亮吸引着水中生物，牠们被迷惑着追向几乎昏厥的男孩，贪婪地看着这个坠子，就像熊闻了蜜，牠们将尖利的爪子伸出，眼前的猎物不断散发着好吃的气味，引诱着牠们前去追猎索取。

凶猛的生物在Harry周围打转着，爪子在经过人类时猛然一划，新鲜的血液散化在水里，这气味几乎让牠们疯狂，不自觉地露出獠牙，攻击周围的同伴，贪婪地想要独享这个人类男孩。

疼痛的刺激下，Harry意识稍为回拢，他的眼睛逐渐适应水下世界，清晰起来。他靠着不知道哪里来的稀少空气支撑，握紧魔杖。挂坠带领Harry到水深处，不再被翻滚的浅浪影响。  
周围是黑影的蠢蠢欲动，即使眼镜没有被水流掀飞，Harry还是看不清这些生物，他只能被动地闪躲攻击，但受制于水的阻力，很快，血痕一道地道出现在Harry的皮肤上，血液立刻消散于水中，又引来更多的水中生物。

Harry觉得在他周围的水都变的腥红，不只是自己的伤，那些生物甚至会攻击一旁的觊觎者，一场血腥的混乱厮杀就在水底进行着，牠们的攻击是致命的，Harry尽可能地施放屏障咒，挡住朝要害部位的袭击，却无法阻挡更多，他仍然感受到撕破皮肤的剧痛。

Harry又不慎喝进一大口水，腥味在口腔内蔓延，使他更难以支撑意识。Harry谨慎地瞇起眼睛，脑内浮现自己当时挖掘出金蛋的秘密时，和Hermione一起读过的书。

应该还能在爆发一次，Harry勉强地想。

他先将自己的眼镜变形成墨镜──这期间又被划了几道口子──之后闭上眼，伸出右手，将注意集中在魔杖上。

“LumosMaxima.”Harry轻声地念出，口里吐出两个大泡泡。

杖尖闪耀出光辉，微微闪烁一瞬，就绽放出耀眼的光芒，穿透水里稠密的黑暗，就像夜晚出现昼光，刺痛罪恶，更刺痛了杀红了眼的水中生物，牠们停下进行的动作，长年的深水中让牠们习惯了黑暗，突然的强光足以瞬间摧毁双眼。牠们放声尖叫，四处逃窜，那个声音比金蛋的叫声更刺耳尖锐，Harry被刺的头晕目眩。

那些生物的面貌终于被看清了，若要形容，Harry会说这是一群人鱼，但是和他黑湖里看过的那些相比，牠们更野蛮，更加兽性，无论是样子或是行为。

牠们更趋近于鱼类，皮肤是如麟片般的亮青色，巨大的眼睛像鱼凸出分开的，没有鼻子，脖子裂了几道像鳃一样的裂缝，手臂连着大块的鱼鳍，脖子以下还是鱼身。牠们面貌惊人，獠牙和利爪此刻皆染着鲜血，如鱼般的大眼没有眼皮可以保护，强光的刺激下已经失去了视觉。

Harry被狰狞的容貌吓的更加清醒，趁着牠们产生混乱时一个一个击昏咒……但甩出第五个咒语后Harry就放弃了这个方式，数量太多，再坚持下去或许先溺死的是他……难以想象他在这么多攻击下还能生存下来。

可惜投影魔法并没有跟随着Harry，否则这样的反击会让教授和学生们陷入狂热。

飘浮在眼前的挂坠似乎指引着方向，Harry刚游出──他有些精疲力尽，呼吸逐渐混乱──就发现上头有光。那不就是出口的指标？

Harry振奋起来，他想着，如果我到陆地上，第一件事必定要深深的吸一口甜美的空气，然后用力盯着Tom的脸来净化眼睛。

Harry给自己一个飘浮咒，用力蹬腿，离开水底的速度变快了，他迫不期待地想要离开这个鬼地方，并且保证自己在之后的十年内都不会接近水了。

正当他即将冒出水面时，一条柔软又带着吸盘的触手缓缓地卷上他的脚，内面隐藏的倒钩割伤了他的脚腕。Harry握紧魔杖，低头一看，一只巨大乌贼正死死地看着他。

一瞬间，Harry碧绿的眼里闪过惊恐，但他勉强维持助冷静，挥舞着魔杖，一道切割咒破开缠在身上的触手，然而，即使Harry反应快速，还是被触肢往下拖了一些，接着，四面八方十几米长的短肢像花儿绽放，将来不及离开的Harry吞噬。


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione正急促地奔跑着，她的身后有只怒吼中的巨怪紧追着她。

刚进来不久，她和Krum就直接正面地撞上两只巨怪，牠们见到人兴奋极了，Krum为他们挡下第一波的攻击。

“Hermy-own-ninny，”Krum使用着不太流利的英文，干涩地说，“他们很危险，跟紧我。”

Hermione僵硬的点头，她在书里读到很多关于巨怪的知识，却在真正面对牠们时脑中一片空白，在参加这场比赛前她在图书馆里读了很多，众多应对的咒语  
迅速地掠过，她张开口，却一个也吐不出来，握着魔杖的手颤抖着。

巨怪，智商低下，生性残爆，力大无穷……Hermione默背着这些，一抬头，就和其中一只对上眼。

“吼──”牠兴奋地吼叫着，挥舞着巨大木棒冲过来，Hermione惊恐地尖叫。

“ _liquescimus！_ ”Krum喊了一个咒语，Hermione认出那是个强大的诅咒，能使对方失去控制，然而打在巨怪身上却失去了该有的效果，只是激怒牠们。

两只巨怪都被激起脾气，牠们朝两个巫师用力地砸，Krum将身旁的女孩用一力推，躲过牠们的一棒，同时也将他们俩分开了。

“Krum！”Hermione惊叫着，被一只巨怪注意到了，并且朝她的方向大步逼近。

Krum一边闪躲着另一只的攻击，一边施咒，试图吸引牠们的注意，“跑！快跑！”

“我不能！”Hermione喊道，她靠着墙，声音颤抖，但仍然试着从混乱的思绪中找出适合的魔咒，“我不能自己逃跑！”

Krum像是咒骂般的施咒，被两只巨怪弄的狼狈不堪，他张开嘴，正想要和Hermione说什么，突然，Krum所采的地板发出剧烈的声响，两只巨怪的木棍用力搥打在地上，那里裂出几条缝，最后整个塌陷，巨怪和Krum一起摔了下去。

“Krum！”

Hermione扶着墙边，等震动平息，她立刻上前查看。

一只粗大的手撑着地板，发力，巨怪从坑中跳出来，站在Hermione面前自豪地仰天大吼，胜利地搥胸。

Hermione紧抿着唇，呆滞地瞪着巨怪，像是快昏倒了。

她趁巨怪冷静下来前拔腿就往黑暗的走廊跑去，巨怪的跺脚使地面又开始震动，接着，后面传来巨大的脚步声，还有木棍撞击墙面的声音。

巨怪有着庞大的身体，却跑得飞快，很快地就追上了Hermione，一棒打在她的脚边，让她跌倒在地。此时Hermione感觉自己就像是个无助的麻瓜小女孩，她的魔杖被她失手甩到角落，此时的她无助又无力，她怎么会认为自己能成为斗士的同伴一起进来呢？无论她的成绩有多么高，她只是个麻瓜种，面对恐惧，她的魔法就像是摆设，她……

巨怪把慢慢地把她逼到角落，抓着木棍举的高高的，脸上裂出大大的笑容，彷佛牠在享受着一个游戏，Hermione紧紧地闭上眼──

正当巨怪就要砸向女孩时，天花板突然传来震动，如同刚刚的地裂般轰隆隆的声音从上头传来，巨怪停下动作，有些迟钝地抬头往上看，Hermione睁开眼睛，也跟着仰头。

上方裂出几道裂缝，水从里头渗出，越流越多，形成了小水流，大部分都倒在巨怪头上，使牠恼怒地仰头怒吼，并试图用木棒攻击天花板。这里只是条走道，上方的空间并不大，在巨怪助跑跳跃后顺利地锤到裂缝越来越大的顶端，乓的一声，四周似乎寂静了几秒。

Hermione趁着巨怪的注意被转移，小心翼翼地远离这个试图突破天花板的巨怪，接着，轰隆隆的声响像是城堡的咆哮，天花板裂出一个大洞，比巨怪还要大上几倍的黑影从上头掉了下来，狠狠地砸向巨怪的小脑袋，再将牠压入身下，Hermione只能看到巨怪的木棍失去了主人，落寞地滚入角落。

透过墙上微弱的火光，麻木的思绪重新转动，Hermione发现这是一只巨型乌贼。

从上方裂开的水流还在哗啦啦地落下，原本干燥的走廊现在水深及膝，大部分的身体曝露在空气中的深水动物激烈挣扎，像个人头般的眼睛疯狂转动，又长又粗的触手挥舞乱打着，Hermione距离太近了，她尖叫着打出一个又一个的防护咒，却还是被几根触肢攻击到。

当Hermione以为自己会在这里出局时，她发现这个巨型乌贼的行动越来越迟缓，接着那些触手像是痉挛般的抽搐，碰的一声摔在地上，她心有余悸地抬头，才发现乌贼的头部裂出一道长长的伤口，特有的蓝色血液从里头流出。

一只染上蓝血的手臂从裂缝伸出，这使Hermione绷紧了神经，小心翼翼地检起魔杖，有些颤抖地指着乌贼的方向。

另一只手臂也钻了出来，两只手在乌贼的身上施力，一个模糊的人狼狈地爬出来，摔在地上，原本戴在脸上的眼镜歪在头顶上，镜片已碎的差不多了。

他趴在地上，不停地咳嗽，似乎是想将肺一起咳出来。

“你……你还好吗？”Hermione犹豫地靠近，这个似乎是个人，她辨认出那被蓝血浸到难以看清的衣服。

她在进入试场看过这套，当时那个男孩正在承受着Hufflepuff与众不同的热情，身上挂满护身挂饰和吉祥物，难以招架的样子十分可爱。

“……Potter？”

Harry正珍惜地吸着空气，他的肺依然火辣辣的疼，却掩盖不了他解脱窒息感的轻松，事实上，当他被乌贼吞没时，一度以为会死在这里。女孩的叫声才提醒他自己不是一个人，Harry模糊地看去，“Hermione？”

“真的是你！”Hermione睁大眼睛，惊喜地说，“你怎么把自己搞进乌贼的胃里？Gaunt呢？”

“我们一进来就分开了。”Harry习惯性的想告诉同伴所有经过，又突然想起到自己趴在水里的姿势不好，便想坐起来，然而当他移动自己的身体时，胸腔发出剧烈的疼痛，像是要裂开一样，甘甜的气息上涌，他忍不住咳了两声，血从嘴里喷出。

Hermione停顿几秒，立刻跑过来，显得很惊慌，“怎么了？是中了咒还是受伤了？”

“我想……”Harry痛的结结巴巴，“应该是……是被乌贼抓住的时后断了肋骨或是伤到其他……”

“ _Scourgify！_ ”Hermione用魔杖指着Harry，标准地念出清洁咒，她总是能好好掌握这些魔咒。很快的，在一连串的清洁咒后，Harry身上蓝色和红色的脏污被清理干净，她又帮Harry把眼镜修好。

“谢谢你，你真体贴。”Harry说着，十分感激，他想起一年级时，这个女孩强势地修复了自己用胶带黏着的眼镜，不禁露出微笑。

“这没什么。”Hermione有些脸红，“你是第一个这样评论我的。”

“别人都怎么说？”Harry好奇的问。

Hermione抿着唇，“书呆子。”

“不是‘万事通’吗？”Harry反问。

“这个词也传到Hufflepuff里吗？”Hermione假装不满地说，事实上她也忍不住微笑，“还有强势、聪明之类──你的伤也太多了！”

清理干净的后，原来被遮盖的伤露了出来，Harry的四肢被人鱼划出很多道伤，又一直泡在水里，此刻，伤口被泡的发白，血重新渗出来。

“嘶──”Harry叫着。

“喔，抱歉，让我先帮你止血。”Hermione皱着眉，拿着纱布把较深伤口包好，Harry没有注意她什么时候变出这些纱布的。“这个比赛出问题了，他们怎么能把你和选手分开？这不公平。你能说说遇到了什么吗？”

Harry剪短地把他的经历说了一次，因为发出声音而胸腔产生的震动，让他隐隐作痛。

Hermione睁大眼睛，语气带着不安，“Harry，我想……或许……你可能……”她甚至没注意叫出Harry的教名，“有可能被针对了。”

Hermione做出这个大胆的假设，有些心虚地偷瞧着身边的男孩，毕竟他们并不是很熟，因为Ginny的关系，他们处得不是很好，这样任意的猜测会不会让Harry感到冒犯？或许还会被怀疑别有用心。

Harry呼出一口气，多么熟悉的套路！他故作镇定地让Hermione接下去说。

Hermione讶异于Harry毫不设防的信任，她接着说，“全校都知道黑湖里的事，你提早醒来，在黑湖底下差点溺死，这样的经验足以让人对水产生恐惧，而相隔短短几个月，第三场比赛被改成双人竞赛，强迫你与选手分开，又是用水将你冲走，更不用说里面的生物和黑湖差不多……我大胆的假设，这很有可能是针对性的，故意想对你……”

Harry差点跳起来大喊这一定是Voldemort干的，他太熟悉了！他假装镇定地开口，“我认为你是对的，这一定是哪个不要脸的家伙故意设计我。”

Hermione再次震惊这个别个学院的男孩毫不保留的信任，在Gryffindore里也没有遇过这种朋友，她被感动的差点哭了。Hermione的心情在比赛开始后大起大落的，情绪有些崩溃，但她很快就冷静下来，“若是真的，这个人是想要你的命！他绝对想不到这种情况下你还能逃脱。你有什么打算？”

Harry开口，正当他想说可能是Voldemort或是年轻版本时，一声怒吼从巨型乌贼身下传来，两人都被吓了一跳，立刻看过去。

强壮的巨怪终于醒来，牠愤怒地咆哮着，从深海生物底下爬了出来，牠立刻发现全身都是伤的Harry和混乱的Hermione，就要冲过来攻击他们。

“不！”Hermione惊恐地叫着。

“巨怪？”Harry疑惑地思考这东西怎么冒出来的。

“牠很愤怒，巨怪一愤怒就只知道破坏，我们必须逃离这里。”Hermione慌乱地说，“抱歉，牠是被我引来的……你站的起来吗？”

Harry被女孩搀扶地站起，镜片下的绿色眼睛幽幽地盯着这只丑陋的怪物，其实他有点怀念这个建立起金三角友谊的生物，Hermione依然被巨怪吓的呆愣，让他忍不住笑了。

眼熟的木棍就在角落。Harry甚至分神地思考这和他一年级遇到的是不是同一只。

“牠们四肢发达，力气很大，头脑简单，但魔咒对他们伤害太小，我试过的都起不了效用。”Hermione快速地说着，虽然她现在的同伴是个伤员，但比起自己一个人时安心多了。

“你用了什么咒？”Harry问。

“昏击咒，击退咒，障碍咒……”Hermione皱着眉说。她注意到巨怪开始向他们的方向跑来，颤抖着就想转头跑走。

但没有，她的同伴受伤了，现在只有她可以保护他们。

“你试过飘浮咒吗？”Harry轻轻地说，语气不稳，像是忍耐着什么。

“什么？”Hermione大声地问，巨怪靠近了，她还没想出办法。

“ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”Harry念出魔咒。

Hermione就看着巨怪的武器──木棍缓缓地飘起，高高地升向空中，转了半圈，直直地落在巨怪的小脑袋上。

碰的一声，敲的惊天巨响，又轰隆一声，巨怪直挺挺地再次晕了过去。

Harry忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，他一直都想自己试试看这个！太好玩了！

Hermione瞪着那枝木棍，暂时无法理解这到底发生了什么事，她掌握着博大的知识，什么魔法生物该施展什么魔咒对应，什么咒语对应什么反咒，她的掌握足以再课堂上表现出好成绩，但她却从未这样直面危险，并且……活用咒语。

飘浮咒！谁能想出用这种一年级就掌握的咒语来击退残暴的巨怪？Hermione领悟了，她聪明的头脑像是被开了门，许多咒语的效果一一的浮出，她立刻想出十几种对应巨怪的方法，不再限于专用的攻击魔咒。

Harry在她面前的形像高大起来。

Harry自己笑了一阵子，终于意识到Hermione带着些微崇拜的目光，他不禁摸摸鼻子，“事实上这种方法是我的朋友施展过的，我只是模仿而已。”

“你的朋友。”Hermione不相信，要不是在比赛，谁会没事去单独面对巨怪呢？Harry太谦虚了，她因为Ginny的关系竟然误会这个男孩这么多年！Hermione有些惭愧地说，“一定要介绍让我认识，太聪明了，我完全比不上……你的朋友应该不是Guant？”

“不…….不可能是他。”那个戏剧女王，Harry想着，Tom一定会用听都没听过的高深咒语华丽地击退这些魔法生物。

“我想也是，这更像是Gryffindore的风格──当然，也像是Hufflepuff。”看了一眼Harry，她立刻补充着。

没错，这属于Gryffindore，Harry自豪地想。

Barty穿着没有一丝皱褶的巫师袍，挺拔地和其他的魔法部官员一起站在他父亲身旁，笑得恰到好处，观看这场最终的比赛，他能听到附近的同事正偷偷地开起赌盘，观察三个斗士。

身旁的人和他讨论，他都能公平公正的指出这些选手的优缺，语气温和中带着激赏，他是魔法法律执行司里最优秀的招牌，是被看好最有可能当上魔法部长Barty Crouch的独生子，前途一片坦荡。

但他的目光永远只停留在一个人身上，手在袍子下紧握的发白，克制住激动的心情，眼底的野心即将破土而出。

Hogwarts的代表，那个面无表情的黑发少年面对八眼蜘蛛，没有移动过一步，面对牠们如同面对小狗一般，没人知道他做了什么，转眼间，这些巨大的蜘蛛将身体伏低、倒退，通过12个O.W.L.s的Barty知道这代表什么，这些危险等级有五个X的八眼蜘蛛，牠们臣服了。

观众席传来惊呼，教授们瞪大眼睛，有的激动地站起，学生们大部分都还不明白怎么回事。

“Tom驯服了他们！不知道这是怎么做到的，但他将危机成功转成了助力！他将比其他斗士多了成堆的武器！”充当播报员的Bagman的声音像火焰燃烧着。

更加炙热的温度燃烧着Barty，他激动的脑中一片空白。

就连他那位严厉的父亲都露出好奇的表情和邻居讨论着方法，只有他知道，这就是力量，一个不可抵挡的力量，没人知道这对他而言代表着什么，比起派系纠缠的魔法部、眼里只有自己成就的父亲，眼前的是一个散发着诱人香味的机会，他可以得到更强大的力量，能比父亲更有成就，夺取更大的成功，将父亲采在脚底下卑微乞讨。

八眼蜘蛛攒动着，挤出一只体型最大的，牠伏低着身体，靠近还不到他一只脚长的少年面前，口器一伸，掉出一个物品，随即被Tom拿起来。

一个手掌大的獾雕像，就像一个奖励品，Tom端详着，显然在思考。

“臭小子，还不快派那群蜘蛛去找我儿子！”

Barty突然在人群中听到这句话，只看到James咬牙切齿的瞪着他立志追随的继承人，Sirius在一旁小声的跟他说着什么。

褐色的眼里闪过一丝厌恶，然后是突然激发的愤怒，他所看中的、最完美的领导者居然有这么一个污点，和Potter家儿子的婚约，那个无用的白痴，竟然能占据这么重要的位置。

他收集过这个Potter很多的资料，第一次见到他是在Borgin and Burkes，暴躁、易怒，认不清自己的位置，对伟大的未婚夫毫无尊敬，盲目愚蠢的可笑，Barty不能理解为什么Tom愿意容忍他。

Slytherin绝不做毫无利益的亏本生意，Barty想，只要他的主人开口，任何事物他都能双手奉上，除了自己以外还有更多的人愿意奉献，Potter男孩很快就会失去价值，他没有任何的资格跟在主人身边。

Barty无声地笑了，他知道他该为他的主人奉献什么，主人不愿意做的事就让他来完成，只要弄出一点小意外……例如失去生命──他相信自己可以做到完美的没人发现──让Potter没办法履行婚约就可以了。Barty的心开始活跃，一个个计划在脑中勾勒。

突然，群众传来惊呼的声音，还有些窃窃私语。

“那是什么？太漂亮了！”

“是召唤咒？是变形咒？”

“笨！那是守护神咒！”

“那个咒语不该是烟雾形状吗？”

“牡鹿……跟我一样的守护神？”James喃喃的说。

“不，他看起来……更强壮、更美丽，是个强大的巫师才能拥有的。”Lily柔声地说。

James心里认同着，但他表面上愤愤地说，“你这样称赞别人，我好嫉妒。”

“别闹。”Lily愉快地笑着，牵起James放在身侧的手。

Barty无心去关注前排夫妻的互动，并且注意到他的父亲发出欣赏的赞叹，他终于把注意放回投影上。

Tom举着魔杖，戒备中带着震惊，他的前方是一只灿烂炫目的银色牡鹿，高大而柔和，牠欢快地围绕着Tom奔跑，八眼蜘蛛在强大的守护神接近时瑟缩地后退，逐渐远离人类。

“实体守护神……”Tom的眼里是疑惑，他不确定这是不是个考验，身体僵硬着，长期身处在黑魔法中的他对这种积极情绪的魔法感到排斥，却又对内含纯粹浑厚的魔法力量着迷。

牡鹿亲密地用鼻子拱了拱Tom，又快乐地绕着他转一圈，把蜘蛛们吓的退到更远的地方，随着奔跑带起一条银色尾迹，Harry的声音从守护神里传出──

“Tom，我在图书馆等你。”

这竟然是属于Harry的守护神？

Tom讨厌自己的表情超出控制，他却无法停止更大的震惊，在所有的观众面前展露。

然而没有人注意到他的神情。

Lily和James的脸绝对是值得纪念的，他们一同张大嘴巴，失去所有的声音，一旁的Sirus只能勉强呢喃着“什么时候……”

但Barty更加糟糕，他仇恨地瞪着那只银色牡鹿在传完话后跑向远方的背影，是的，没有消散，似乎还有着任务，Harry的力量竟然足以支持这么久的时间？

难道在Borgin and Burkes里，那被掀进店里的黑巫师不是意外，是他所认定无用的Harry做的？

这怎么可能？什么时候？Harry什么时候掌握到这些魔法技巧？Tom在这里是扮演什么角色？

未婚夫、婚约，难道他的主人是认真的在培养一个能和他平起平坐，同享荣耀的伴侣？不、不可能的，那个位置没有人能触及！

Barty有种信仰崩塌的崩溃感。

他的脑袋乱哄哄地嗡鸣，就像周围的人不可置信，胡言乱语的讨论着，而没有注意到同样难以置信的Tom，在目送牡鹿逐渐消失后，眼里浮现出浓烈的迷恋，嘴角抽着，全力克制住露出吓坏一般人的扭曲笑容。

他几乎要无可救药地爱上那个男孩了，还有什么惊喜等着他去拆开、去寻宝的？

Tom已经迫不及待地，要见到那个宝藏男孩了。

*训兽师老伏，还记得八眼蜘蛛在最后攻击Hogwarts时加入食死徒阵营一起攻击吗？假装一下这是他亲自做的，话说老伏真的控制了一堆奇怪的生物当战友，太神奇了(￣▽￣)~

*之前测守护神时测到的好像是豹，印象中最稀有的是独角兽，可惜没抽到，大家都测了什么阿?有稀有种吗？

*波特版无限副本

邓邓：欢迎进入Hogwarts里世界副本，副本等级普通，请各位加油，奖励是奖金和大家的赞美喔！

新手玩家敏：阿阿阿阿阿不要过来！(逃跑)

中级玩家克：攻击！阿踩到陷阱！

高玩汤：(策反驯服小怪中)

系统：恭喜debuff玩家哈利进入游戏，副本难度提升中……提升至地狱模式，奖励不变，请各位努力通关。

众：……

(其实受影响最多的只有汤哈这组啦！)


End file.
